Old Magic
by Vance McGill
Summary: Sequel to Butterfly Kisses. Newlyweds Ron and Hermione Weasley spend their honeymoon on a cruise across the Atlantic Ocean, then visit one of the most famous towns in the United States. Ships: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, etc. Multi-PoV. Rated T for now. ABANDONED.
1. Prophecy

**Chapter 1  
>Prophecy<strong>

**Summary: Post DH. Pre-Epilogue. Sequel to Butterfly Kisses. Newlyweds Ron and Hermione Weasley spend their honeymoon on a cruise across the Atlantic Ocean, then visit one of the most famous towns in the United States. What adventures will the newlywed couple find in a town with a large history of witch-hunting? Ships: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, etc. Multi-PoV. **

**Author's Note: This first chapter has nothing to do with Ron and Hermione. But it will set up the story quite nicely.**

Deep in the Salem Woods, two miles south of the small town of Salem, Massachussets, was a wizarding school known as the Salem Witches Institute. It was hidden from Muggles, and had been around since the early 1600s. Whenever Muggles would approach the area near the Institute, they would usually remember an appointment they needed to attend to. Though it was called Salem "Witches", there were also many wizards in the school as well. It was one of the more known wizarding schools in the United States, though not very popular, given the rich, but terrifying history surrounding Salem, Massachussets.

In the 1690s, the village, then very small, of Salem, Massachussets had almost been responsible for the reveal of the wizarding world. The Salem Witch Trials had started because of a small group of reckless, irresponsible witches, who decided to have a little fun after getting drunk on firewhiskey. Legend says that these hoodlums were showing off their magical spells to a couple of young Muggle men, whom they had reportedly put under a trance, that would later be referred to as the Imperius Curse. Because of the sloppiness and incoherence of the young witches, the Muggles snapped out of their trance just in time to see the witches brewing a Love Potion. Drunk on their own stupidity, the witches were to helpless to catch the Muggles, and the two men ran away and reported that there had been witchcraft witnessed in the area.

Back in the late 1600s, superstition was on the rise, and the fear of witchcraft ran rampant. The small village of Salem, Massachussets then started the trials that would lead to the deaths of many Muggles and quite a few witches as well, though it was never proven that they were truly witches.

The wizarding world was in a state of fear after the Salem Witch Trials. Witches and wizards had never been in so much risk of exposure to the Muggle world. The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, which had only been signed three years prior to the start of the Salem Witch Trials, had been made officially when word got around of the event in Salem. It was the first and only time the Statute of Secrecy had ever been put in serious risk.

Salem had been deemed quarantined by the wizarding world for almost two centuries. No witches or wizards were allowed to go to the small village while the Muggles still feared the stories of witchcraft. The Salem Witches Institute had been shut down for two-hundred years. Then in the early 1900s, it was thought that such fear had dissipated and the quarantine had been lifted. The Institute re-opened, and witches and wizards came back to Salem, though they were careful not to repeat the mistakes of the past.

The arrival of May meant that Salem, Massachussets would be celebrating its Mid-Summer Festival in the coming weeks. Although it was late spring now, back in the 1600s when the town was founded, the time around the month of May had been referred to as Mid-Summer. So the tradition stayed around the small village, and the Mid-Summer Festival had now been going on in May for three-hundred-plus years now.

The town's officials had big plans for the festival this year since it was the start of a new millennium. It was going to be a very big event for everyone.

The Ministry of Magic, Eastern United States Branch, had a few of its highest officials come to stay in the Salem Witch's Institute for this festival to make sure that that the Statute of Secrecy would not be in risk.

On the second day of May, students were preparing for their exams that would be taking place at the end of the month. In the Food Hall of the grand institute, students could be seen flipping through parchment when they were meant to be enjoying dinner.

The Headmistress, Madam Rosario, also the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, was a strict witch. She narrowed her eyes at the students, ready to scold them for studying on such an occasion. She believed that mealtime was a joyous occasion, and that the food they were served should be enjoyed and not taken for granted. Studying and learning was meant to take place in class or in Common Rooms and Dormitories.

"Headmistress," Professor Willows said, sitting to Madam Rosario's right at the Head Table, "I can see what you are about to do."

"I thought you were the Potions Mistress, Professor Willows," Madam Rosario said, "And not the Divination Professor. I thought that job was for Professor Sequin to do."

"It is not future-telling I'm doing, Madam Rosario!" Willows said, chuckling, "Anyone could see what you are wanting to do. You should let the students study. This is going to be a busy month for them. What with the Mid-Summer Festival and their final exams."

"Hmmph," Madam Rosario said, "The festival. Do not remind me."

"We've already given the students with the best behavior privileges to attend the festival," Willows said, "You know this. They are at the lowest risk to cross the Statute of Secrecy, and will be on their best behavior. They've been looking forward to this for weeks now!"

"They seem to be enjoying their studies," Madam Rosario said, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind their exams taking place during the festival."

"How could you suggest such a thing?" Willows asked, in a shocked tone.

"It is my job as Headmistress of this school, is it not?" Madam Rosario asked, "I have the right to -"

"You have the right, yes," Willows said, "But to do such a thing. It would break their hearts."

"Hmmph," Madam Rosario said, "All right, all right. I'll allow it. But if one student steps one toe out of line -"

"Of course they won't step a toe out of line," Willows said, "You know this."

"Let us ask our resident psychic then," Madam Rosario said, with a grin, looking to her right to Professor Sequin. "Josephine? What do you see for the festival? Any risks?"

"You are aware of the Inner-Eye and its limits, Headmistress," Professor Sequin said, her voice deep and mysterious.

Madam Rosario snorted and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, but of course!" Professor Sequin said, waving a dismissive hand, "You always thought my subject was wooly!"

"If I thought it was wooly, my dear Josephine," Madam Rosario said, "do you think you'd work here?"

"You give me privilege to work here," Professor Sequin said, "because my family has been a part of this Institution for over two centuries now. My grandmother fought to keep this school open. But of course you know this. You remind me on a weekly basis how my grandmother had more wit than I ever could!"

"Well, I'm glad you do listen to me," Madam Rosario said.

Professor Sequin narrowed her eyes and looked away. Madam Rosario smiled and looked around at the students. She picked up her fork and lightly tapped it against her glass. The resulting high-pitched ding resonated throughout the Hall. A few of the students looked up, but most of them had their noses in their books. Madam Rosario shook her head, disgusted, and cleared her throat loudly. At once, every student looked up toward her.

"Thank you," Madam Rosario said, sweetly. "As you know, our Muggle friends in the town of Salem will be holding the Mid-Summer's Festival next week. I'm sure some of you are aware that you have the privilege to attend this Festival."

A few of the students around the Hall cheered.

"But!" Madam Rosario said, loudly, over the cheering, which silenced immediately, "I expect you to honor the rules of this privilege. Now, to make sure this goes off without any miscues, we have a few guests with us for the next couple of weeks."

She directed their attention to the end of the Head Table, where a group of witches and wizards sat, all dressed in official-looking robes and attire.

"These are our friends from the Eastern Branch of our country's Ministry of Magic," Madam Rosario said, "Please welcome them kindly."

A polite applause rang out around the Hall and the Ministry officials bowed their heads in greeting.

"They have come to make sure," Madam Rosario said, her voice deepening, "that none of you risk the exposure of our world. Everyone in this room knows the consequences. I don't think any of you want to be responsible for the next round of Witch Trials, do you?"

The students all looked at each other, gravely, and shook their heads.

"I thought not," Madam Rosario said.

Suddenly, the candles flickered and shivered around the room. Some students gave frightened whispers and gasps. Madam Rosario narrowed her eyes. What was going on? One of the officials at the end of the table rose. Madam Rosario chuckled and shook her head at them.

"A prank!" she said, chuckling, "Just a prank to welcome in our new guests! How thoughtful!"

"_Evil!" _Professor Sequin's voice muttered beside Madam Rosario.

Madam Rosario looked over at Professor Sequin.

"Did you say something dear?" she asked.

The flames in the candles all over the hall blew out. Professor Sequin's eyes flickered and rolled back in her head. She started to shake and her head went back and forth.

"_Evil!" _Professor Sequin rasped, _"Evil will take flight on Mid-Summer's Night, when the moon is highest in the sky. A curse will be brought back onto this town and vengeance will be paid to those responsible to those who brought pain down on them once before. A dark circle will appear over this land. Thirteen souls will rise up and take back what was once theirs. Beware the Thirteen Souls. Make haste the Magical Trinity!"_

The last syllable was drawn out for quite a few seconds. Professor Sequin's head flopped around and then fell into her plate of stew. The flames in the candles reignited. Students and Professors alike were staring at Professor Sequin, their mouths hung open. The Ministry officials were the first to snap out of their reverie, and were whispering amongst each other. Madam Rosario looked up from the Divination Professor and looked around at everyone. She then grinned and chuckled.

"Quite a show!" she said, laughing nervously, "Thank you – er – Professor Sequin."

Professor Sequin moaned in her stew and sat up. She looked around at the students staring at her.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, "Dozed off! Please continue, Headmistress, you were saying?"

"Are – are you okay, Josephine?" Professor Willows said.

"Of course!" Professor Sequin said, "A little tired – bit of a rough day – but I'm fine!"

"I think you better go to the Hospital Wing, Josephine," Madam Rosario said.

Madam Rosario looked up at the end of the hall where the old witch caretaker, Miss Sonya, was standing. She snapped at her, and Miss Sonya came running forward.

"Can you please escort Professor Sequin to the Hospital Wing?" Madam Rosario asked.

"Yes, Headmistress," Miss Sonya said, "Come along, Josephine."

"But I-I'm fine," Professor Sequin said.

"Go please," Madam Rosario said.

"Er, if you say so, Madam Rosario," Professor Sequin said.

She walked around the Head Table and out of the hall. The students who were watching her leave, all looked around at Madam Rosario.

"Back to your studies – er – your meals," Madam Rosario said, "Make haste!"

The students looked around at their peers and started whispering.

"Madam Rosario?" Professor Willows said, "That – that was a -"

"Quite a show, Professor Willows," Madam Rosario said, "Yes."

"It was a prophecy!" Willows whispered, "You know it!"

The other Professors turned their heads and looked at Madam Rosario. She cleared her throat.

"Just a show," she said to them, then narrowed her eyes at Professor Willows.

"Returning evil?" Willows said, "Mid-Summer's night. High Moon? I don't think I need to tell you about the legend of the thirteen souls and the Magical Trinity, Madam Rosario! This dates – well it dates back to –"

"History of Magic is not your thing, Professor Willows," Madam Rosario said, "And I ask that you do not bring it up."

"But the prophecy!" Willows whispered.

"Let me tell you this," Madam Rosario said, "Josephine Sequin does not make prophecies. There has been only one witch in this institution who has ever made a real, genuine Prophecy."

"Josephine's grandmother!" Willows said, "And you know what they say about this power skipping generations!"

"My dear," Madam Rosario said, chuckling, then narrowing her eyes once again "The day Josephine Sequin has the Eye, I'll quit my job. I don't want to hear any more about this."

She harrumphed and looked around at the students. Madam Rosario's mind buzzed with thoughts. She had never seen a real prophecy performed before. She wondered, no matter how much she had denied it, if she had seen one that evening.

Yes, she knew what Professor Willows spoke of. She knew of the legend of the thirteen souls and of the Magical Trinity. She just hoped she wouldn't have to hear about it again. Because, if this legend returned, the small town of Salem, Massachussets would be in very real danger once again.

-  
><strong>Well, this first chapter was short just to give an introduction to this story! Future chapters will be quite a bit longer! Ron and Hermione comes into the story next! <strong>


	2. Newlyweds

**Chapter 2  
>Newlyweds<strong>

**Author's Note: This is a direct sequel to my previous story Butterfly Kisses. This chapter starts the day after the Epilogue in Butterfly Kisses. If you have not read Butterfly Kisses, or its prequel Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, I would suggest you do so. I will be referring to moments in both stories in this story, and some of the plots in the prequel to this will come up and might have something to do with this story. **

**For those of you who love Harry/Ginny, I will have them briefly at the start of the story, but I'm not sure how much I'll have them (if at all) when I get into farther chapters. This will mostly focus on Ron and Hermione. This might change if I decide to take this story farther than the honeymoon. Haven't planned that far yet.**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

When Hermione Weasley, formerly Granger, woke up the morning after her wedding, her new husband Ron Weasley was propped up on his pillow, looking at her. They were in Ron's bedroom in the Burrow, where they decided to stay the night before starting their honeymoon. Ron had kept the location of their honeymoon secret, and he refused to tell her anything until they got closer to their first destination.

The bedroom was full of sunlight, and when Hermione looked out the window across the room, she could see the sun rather high in the air. She looked at Ron and smiled, her grin going from ear to ear.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Ron said, grinning.

"Still not used to that just yet," Hermione said.

She failed to stifle a yawn, and Ron chuckled. He leaned toward her and kissed her on the lips. She grinned against his mouth and returned the kiss, pressing him back against the pillow.

"Mmm," Hermione said, her voice muffled against Ron's lips, "What time is it?"

"Almost ten in the morning," Ron said.

"Really?" Hermione said, backing up.

"You're surprised?" Ron asked, "After how late we stayed up last night?"

"Mmm," Hermione said, "Last night is a bit of a blur. Curse you for making me try firewhiskey with my cake."

Ron grinned. Hermione pouted.

"I'll never forgive you if I forget anything about yesterday," she said, then grinned. "Anyway, when are we leaving today?"

"Not for a few hours," Ron said, "Don't have to be where we're going until late afternoon. Dad's offered to take us up to Southampton."

"Southampton?" Hermione asked.

"Just the first stop," Ron said.

"I wish you'd tell me where we're going," Hermione said, pouting, "I don't know what to pack."

"Warm weather clothing," Ron said, his lips together the way he did when he was thinking, "Open air stuff."

"Open air?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll be outside a lot, I think," Ron said, "Bring your swimwear too."

"Outside a lot," Hermione echoed, "And swimwear. Camping?"

"You think I want to go camping after those countless weeks with Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'd love to go camping with you again," Hermione said, "It'd be private and romantic. Just the two of us."

"As much as I like the sound of that," Ron said, "That isn't what we're doing for our honeymoon. No guessing. Good things come to those who wait."

"It better be good then," Hermione said, pouting again.

"It'll be brilliant," Ron said, "I promise you. You'll love it."

"Okay," Hermione said, "No more guessing."

"Good," Ron said.

He smiled and leaned back toward Hermione and kissed her. She felt his tongue massage her lips, and she invited it in, caressing it with her own. Ron backed away way too soon and Hermione narrowed her eyes and pouted.

"I hate when you do that," she said, smirking.

"What?" Ron said.

"Kiss me then back away just when I want more," Hermione said.

"I think we'll have plenty of time to do that over the next couple of weeks, Mrs. Weasley," Ron said.

He stood up and wrapped the sheet around him, then proceeded to find clothes for the day.

Meanwhile, Hermione shivered, and felt her spine tingle, her normal reaction over the past eighteen hours whenever someone would refer to her with her new last name.

She inhaled and looked up at the ceiling. It felt strange, this new position she was in. New last name. Now the term Mrs. in front of her name instead of Miss. Married to whom she felt – no - whom she knew was her soul-mate. Now a member of one of the biggest families in the wizarding world. She had dreamed of this for a long time. She had prepared for this ever since that night in St. Mungo's when Ron woke up from his very temporary coma and proposed to her as she sat by his sickbed.

Now it seemed like a whole new life. She had once felt this way before, long ago, when she learned she was a witch. Back then, the days before she found out she was a witch seemed like a big blur to her. Now everything before she became the girlfriend of Ron Weasley, then his fiancee, then finally his bride - everything before that seemed like a whole other life to her. Sometimes she would forget what it was like before that horrifying, but glorious day, now two full years ago, during the Battle of Hogwarts when she and Ron had shared their first kiss.

She felt like a new woman when she was with Ron. She never wanted to feel any other feeling than that ever again.

-  
>Nearly an hour later, after a shower and a bit of packing for their honeymoon, Hermione and Ron walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Harry and Ginny, who had helped clean up after the wedding and stayed over the previous night, was sitting at the kitchen table.<p>

"Morning, you two!" Mrs. Weasley said, grinning, "Arthur had to go into work for a bit, but he's promised he'll be back before he has to take you to Southampton."

"We were wondering when you were going to get up," Harry said.

"Long night," Hermione said.

"Long day," Ron said.

"At times it seemed quicker than it was though," Hermione said.

"At other times," Ron said, "It seemed so slow."

Hermione grinned and sat down with Ron. Ginny shook her head and chuckled.

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, nothing, just you two," Ginny said, "Haven't been married a full day and you are finishing each other's thoughts more than when George and Fred did. It's scary to be honest."

"You're just noticing this now?" Harry asked. "They've done that for as long as I can remember. Even before they were together."

A smirk crossed Hermione's lips, and her eyes went to the breakfast buns still hot on the table, even though they must have been made a few hours ago. She took one and bit into it, realizing just how hungry she was.

"So," Harry said, "Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Has it all sunk in yet?"

"It's getting there," Hermione said.

"I'm sure your honeymoon will clear that all up," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows.

Hermione blushed.

"Everything ready for your honeymoon?" Harry asked, "Can't imagine what you'd pack for -"

"Harry!" Ron warned him.

"Oh, right," Harry said, "a secret."

"Yes, it is," Ron said, "And I'd like it to be kept that way for a little while longer."

"Wait," Hermione said, her mouth open as she looked at Harry and Ginny, "You guys know?"

"Of course!" Ginny said, "Who do you think pitched in to set it up? Well, us and your parents."

"My parents?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron.

"Muggle transportation and other things," Ron said, "Couldn't have done it without them. And that is all I'll say for now."

Ron looked around at Harry and Ginny, and narrowed his eyes as if warning them not to say anymore.

"Oh, before I forget," Mrs. Weasley said, "Bill and Fleur said not to worry about anything about your new home. They'll be out of Shell Cottage before you get back from your honeymoon so you can move in."

"I still can't believe they're giving us Shell Cottage," Hermione said, grinning and shaking her head.

"I'm so jealous," Ginny said, shaking her head, "I love that place. It is so beautiful."

"You know you can visit whenever you want to," Hermione said.

"We'll be sure not to come unannounced," Harry said, "Especially considering it is the home of two newlyweds."

Ron rolled his eyes, and Hermione blushed. She knew that, if Molly wasn't in the room, and Ron hadn't bitten into a breakfast bun, he would probably have a few choice words for Harry.

A while later, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the living room, cuddled up together on the couch. Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder, and Ron was staring off across the room. The expression in his eyes made him look as if he was concentrating on something.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked him, looking up at him.

"No," Ron said, shaking his head, "I'm just trying to go through the plans of our honeymoon in my head."

"Like I could possibly be any help with that," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry," Ron said, "I promise you'll know everything by tonight."

"When were you ever this mysterious?" Hermione asked.

"I'm full of mysteries," Ron said, a smirk forming across his face.

"Oh, please," Hermione said, scoffing, "You're an open book."

"Oh, I think there are things you still don't know about me," Ron said.

"You gave away your one big secret months ago," Hermione reminded him.

"That was one thing," Ron said, "Sure it was big. But it was necessary. Besides, you were bound to know it sooner or later. And definitely by this date. Same with Ginny. It was necessary when she told Harry, and they don't even know when they're getting married."

"So that magical Weasley ward is a part of me now?" Hermione said.

"Well, let's see," Ron said, "Did you feel as if your very soul was getting warm to the touch?"

"That was the craziest, albeit most wonderful, sensation I've ever felt in my life," Hermione said.

"There's your answer then," Ron said.

"Anything else I should know about it?" Hermione asked, "I mean... now that it is a part of me."

"You said it," Ron said, "It's a part of you. Most of the time you won't even think about it. It is just natural. The only time you'll ever recognize it is when you need it."

"Just like you and me," Hermione said, "Though I'll be thinking about that more often than not."

"Exactly," Ron said.

Hermione grinned and leaned toward him and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss, and Hermione chuckled against his lips as he pressed her softly back against the couch. Hermione felt her throat tingle, the way it usually did when Ron was kissing her. She loved that feeling most of all when she kissed him.

"Okay, you two," Harry's voice said, "I think you'll have plenty of time to do that over the next couple of weeks."

Hermione growled against Ron's lips and backed up. Harry and Ginny were standing in the doorway, grinning at them.

"You're lucky you're my best mate, Harry," she said, "Or I'd hex you for that."

"I need to steal your husband for a bit," Harry said. "He's going to need some pointers for your trip."

"I don't think he needs your pointers, Harry," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I meant dealing with Muggle money and stuff," Harry said, "Since you can't help just yet, I'm the only one who can help him with that."

Before Hermione could speak up, Ron sighed and stood up. Hermione held onto his had, pouting.

"I'll be back before you know it," Ron said.

"I'll be counting," Hermione said.

Ron smiled and kissed her forehead, then walked up the stairs with Harry. Ginny walked over to the couch and sat next to Hermione.

"I'll be handling all the Muggle money transactions on this trip," Hermione said. "I don't see why Ron needs help with that."

"Harry and Ron both know that, Hermione," Ginny said, "I don't think they're talking about that."

"Then why the bloody hell did Harry steal my husband from me?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head and chuckled.

"That sounds really odd when you say it like that," she said. "Relax. I'm sure they're just going over the final touches for your honeymoon. I could see the look in Ron's eyes. He needs to talk about it with somebody."

"I thought he had been planning this for a while now," Hermione said.

"He has, Hermione," Ginny said, "But you know Ron as well as I do. He gets nervous when the day comes. He's afraid he's going to mess everything up, so he has to talk about it with somebody. He can't talk about it with you since it is your surprise, and he isn't going to talk to me about it. Harry's the best choice."

"I wish he'd just tell me," Hermione said, "Stuff usually turns out better when we're thinking about it together."

"I think he is making up for the wedding plans," Ginny said, "He didn't get to do too much when setting it up."

"He did enough," Hermione said.

"Maybe he doesn't know that," Ginny said. "The wedding was your creative thinking. You know he loved it. Now he wants your honeymoon to be just as special. If you want my opinion, Hermione, I think you'll find your honeymoon is going to be brilliant. And if Ron's putting this much time into it... then it will be."

Hermione nodded.

"So?" Ginny asked, "How does the married life feel?"

"I've been married for less than twenty-four hours, Ginny," Hermione said, "It will take some time for me to answer that."

"Must be crazy when you put it like that," Ginny said, chuckling, "Usually you can answer things in a heartbeat."

"This isn't something I can find in any book," Hermione said, "It's rendered me speechless. This is completely new to me."

"Kind of frightening to think about," Ginny said.

"Oh, scary!" Hermione said, nodding, "But..."

She looked over her shoulder and up the stairwell.

"I wouldn't have done this with anyone else," she said, shaking her head. "I don't know what I'd be doing now if I never met your brother. Seems really mental to think about, to be completely honest. I don't see my life without him in it."

Ginny smiled.

"I'm happy for you two," she said, "It's exactly what I want for me and Harry."

"And you haven't thought about a wedding date?" Hermione asked, "At all?"

"Your wedding has put the thoughts back into my head," Ginny said.

"That's a start," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded. Hermione excused herself momentarily to use the restroom. When she left the bathroom, she looked curiously up the stairs. She wondered if Ron and Harry had used the Muffliato Charm on the door. A smirk crossed her lips and she walked up the stairs toward Ron's room. She could hear voices coming from the room, and grinned. Curiosity got the best of her and she put her ear near the door.

"... must say, Ron," Harry's voice said, "You picked a wonderful place for your honeymoon. It's rich in wizarding history."

"Hermione will love it," Ron said, "That is all I care about."

Hermione smiled.

"Do you think wizards still live there?" Harry asked. "I mean, it is the one place in the world where the Statute of Secrecy was at risk for a pretty long period of time."

"Of course they do, Harry," Ron said, "Remember the banner we saw at the camp before the Quidditch World Cup years ago?"

"Right," Harry said, "I forgot about that. I have to admit though... it is kind of risky. I'm sure the people in the town are still spooked after all these years."

"According to Dad, it's been pretty quiet there between Muggles and wizards," Ron said, "It's the one place outside of Britain where our Ministry looks into at times, just to make sure everything is okay. I think every Ministry of Magic in the world has some kind of control over the place, since it has been a risky location in the past."

Hermione heard a footstep, and she turned and hurried down the stairs. Neither Ron nor Harry had said the location Ron was taking her, but she had some pretty good clues. Though she couldn't quite remember any one location in the world where the Statute of Secrecy was ever at risk for quite a while.

When she walked back down to the level with the bathroom, the door opened and Ginny walked out.

"Where did you run off to?" she asked, "I thought you had to use the loo."

"I was going to finish packing," Hermione said, "But Ron and Harry are in the room."

"You didn't hear anything of their conversation, did you?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Hermione lied, "Anyway, I'm sure they thought to use the Muffliato Charm."

"Uh-huh," Ginny said, in an I-doubt-it voice.

Hermione heard footsteps behind her, and looked over her shoulder to see Harry and Ron walking back down the stairs.

"Finished?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded.

"We need to finish packing," Hermione said.

"Eager to leave, are you?" Harry asked.

Hermione grinned and walked back up the stairs with Ron.

"You weren't spying on us, were you?" Ron asked, as they walked into his bedroom.

"Is there a reason I should have?" Hermione replied.

"If you want to know," Ron said, "Harry was giving me some last minute details. I could tell you more about it after I reveal the surprise, it is bothering you that much."

"I'm fine," Hermione said, "Though I'm happy you care."

"Of course I do," Ron said, "That's my new job now."

"As my husband?" Hermione asked, smirking.

"No, an Auror," Ron joked, "Of course as your husband."

"You're a brilliant Auror, Ron," Hermione said, "And I know you'll be brilliant as my husband. You're doing a good job so far."

"You speak as if this is something you know all about," Ron said.

"The complete opposite, to be honest," Hermione said, "I was just talking about this same thing with Ginny. I'm completely new at all of this."

"Hey," Ron said, "So am I. It isn't something I can copy off of you either."

"If there was a way, I'm sure you'd find out how," Hermione said.

Ron grinned and put his arms around Hermione and shutting the door behind her in one fluid motion.

"You know me too well, love," he said.

"That's my job," Hermione said, smiling.

Ron chuckled and kissed Hermione again. She returned the kiss and leaned back against the door, bringing him with her.

"I thought – you wanted – to pack," Ron said, in between kisses.

"That can wait a little while," Hermione said, her voice muffled against his lips.

Ron grinned and Hermione let out a surprised laugh when he picked her up into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and laid her gently onto it. He crawled toward her and kissed her softly. Hermione deepened the kiss and grinned against his lips as she felt that familiar, tingly feeling in her throat.

-  
><strong>This story is just starting! Not sure how long this will be, or how far I will take it, but I have a good plot for the story. Will be quite an adventure if my plans work out as smooth as I hope they will. <strong>

**Also, a side note, might be moving to a new house very soon, so I might not be able to update this as quickly as I want. **


	3. Surprise!

**Chapter 3  
>Surprise!<strong>

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Everything was packed for the honeymoon trip when Mr. Weasley returned from work at half-past-two. They had planned to be on the road by three, so they could get to Southampton a couple hours later. Ron said that would give them enough time to get where they needed to be.

"Be careful, you two," Mrs. Weasley said, as she hugged Ron, then Hermione, "There will be loads of Muggles where you are going, and I don't think I need to lecture you on keeping your magic to a minimum."

They were standing in the driveway near Mr. Weasley's car.

"We know that, Mum," Ron said, "We'll be very careful."

"I'll make sure he behaves, Molly," Hermione said, grinning.

Ron narrowed his eyes and Mrs. Weasley just chuckled.

"If there is anyone who can look after him, it is you, Hermione," she said.

"I don't need looking after!" Ron scowled, shaking his head.

Hermione glared at him.

"Though I'm happy for you to do it, all the same," Ron said.

"That's what I thought," Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny snickered.

You two have a wonderful time together," Mrs. Weasley, "A honeymoon is a very special time for newlyweds."

Tears went to Mrs. Weasley's eyes, as she backed away.

"My little boy," she said, sniffling, "Married and off on his honeymoon."

"Oh, Mum," Ron said, blushing pink.

Mrs. Weasley backed up, and Harry and Ginny walked over to them.

"Enjoy yourselves," Ginny said, hugging Hermione.

"We will," Hermione said, "I promise."

"Don't get into too much trouble," Harry said, as he hugged Hermione.

"We'll try not to," Hermione said, grinning.

"Have fun, mate," Harry said, winking to Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes and blushed.

"Okay, okay," he said, "We better be off. It won't wait for us."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but shook her head. She'd find out what they were doing soon enough. Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron and Hermione again, and then Mr. Weasley told his wife they really needed to go.

"See you in a couple of weeks!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione and Ron got into the back seat of the Arthur's car, and waved back at Molly, Harry and Ginny, as Mr. Weasley drove the car out of the driveway. Soon they were on the highway going to Southampton.

"So," Mr. Weasley said, "I talked to Mr. and Mrs. Granger yesterday about this whole trip you're planning, and it seems what you're doing is a nice start. I thought an airplane would be a much faster way of transportation, though. Maybe I'm mistaken."

"Dad," Ron said, "Please don't give any hints to Hermione. I want this to be a surprise."

"It's okay," Hermione said, "I have no idea what either of you're talking about."

Ron smiled at Hermione and squeezed her hand gently.

"You'll find out very soon," Ron said, "I promise."

He smiled then turned back to his father.

"This trip isn't supposed to be a quick one anyway, Dad," he said, "I was planning on two full weeks when I did this, and this is a great way to spend part of it. Of course, we'll probably come back in an airplane though."

"You'll have to tell me all about it!" Mr. Weasley said, grinning, then sobered up, "Your mother was right to warn you about not using too much magic, I'll say. Especially where you're going. I wouldn't want to explain to the Ministry that a simple honeymoon sparked a new event."

"I know that, Dad," Ron said, "We'll be very careful."

"An event?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain it later," Ron said, "I think you'll know what he means when you find out where we're going."

"What kind of trouble are you getting us into?" Hermione asked, shaking her head.

Ron just grinned and massaged Hermione's hand with his fingers. Hermione smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

A little over an hour and-a-half later, they were near Southampton, England. Hermione thought they'd go to Southampton Airport, but was surprised when they turned into the city. It had been quite a while since Hermione had been to the city, but she remembered that were only so many things they could do around there. There was a great view of the ocean as they entered the city. It was known mostly for its ports and harbors. It was a great fishing town. Then, as Mr. Weasley turned the car down a long street on the edge of the ocean, Hermione realized what else this city was known for.

A large sign outside of Hermione's side of the car read "Southampton Harbor". The port was most famous for one thing out of everything else. Then she saw it. Sitting in the harbor was an extremely large cruise ship.

"Ron," Hermione gasped.

Ron grinned. Hermione could barely find her voice.

"I – you – we," Hermione stammered, "We're – we're going on that?"

Ron nodded. Mr. Weasley grinned through the rear-view mirror as he drove toward the harbor. Hermione squealed and reached over to Ron and hugged him, then kissed him.

"Surprise!" Ron said, chuckling.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione gasped, looking out the window, "A cruise?"

"Seven days across the Atlantic Ocean, to the United States," Ron said, "But that's only half our trip. I'll tell you more about that when we get on board."

"I would have never, ever, guessed this!" Hermione said, grinning, "Ever! How did you find out about this?"

"Your parents were a lot of help with that," Ron said, "I told them I wanted to take you somewhere in the United States, and they suggested a romantic way of getting there."

"This is amazing!" Hermione said, as she looked out the window.

Mr. Weasley turned into the harbor parking lot. The harbor was quite crowded with people already getting on board. They found a parking space reserved in a lot for those getting on board.

"Need any help with your luggage?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We can manage, Dad," Ron said, "I'm sure there is staff on board who can help if we need it."

"You'll do fine with the Muggle money?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Got enough at the moment," Ron said, "I'm sure I can find a place to exchange wizard money with it when we get to the States. Got our tickets right here too."

"Guess you're ready then," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Thanks, Dad."

"Thank you for the ride, Arthur," Hermione said.

"Enjoy your honeymoon," Mr. Weasley said, "If you want to write to us, I'm sure you can easily find a place to rent owls strong enough for a cross-ocean flight."

"I'm sure we can," Ron said.

"Be careful with your magic!" Mr. Weasley said.

"We know, Dad," Ron said.

Mr. Weasley smiled. Ron and Hermione stepped out of the car, and they got the luggage from the back. They waved to Mr. Weasley, who waved back and drove out of the harbor. They turned and headed down toward the ship.

"Bloody hell," Hermione said, as she looked up at the cruise ship in the distance, "We get to be on that?"

"For seven days!" Ron said, grinning.

"Hope we don't get lost!" Hermione said, laughing.

Ron chuckled. As they got closer, Hermione saw large letters on the side of the ship. The ship was named Queen's Serenity. They passed a sign nearby that said "Transatlantic Cruse to Boston, Massachussets."

"Boston?" Hermione asked.

"Another stop along the way," Ron said, "But close. I'll tell you more soon."

They dragged their luggage toward the Ticket Booths.

"Tickets and identification?" a young lady said inside the booth.

Ron took the two tickets from his back pocket and handed them to the lady. He and Hermione also handed them their identification. Hermione groaned when she realized it still said "Granger" on it.

"Let me guess," the young lady said, "Newlyweds?"

Ron nodded.

"Just yesterday," Hermione said, "That is why it has a different last name."

"Happens a lot," the young lady said, "Especially on cruises like this. Honeymoons and stuff. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

Ron smiled.

"They check out," the young lady said, handing the ticket stubs and identification cards back, "And here is your room card key. You'll find an additional copy of it when you get inside your room. Enjoy the cruise."

The turnstile in front of them activated, and Ron had a bit of trouble pushing through it. The ticket lady chortled as she watched them. Hermione showed him how to do it, and they were finally through it. They walked down the harbor sidewalk and toward the long ramp, where passengers were headed up toward the ship. Ron handed the tickets to a man standing at the end of the ramp. He nodded and let them pass through.

"My gosh," Hermione said, grinning, as she followed Ron up the ramp with her luggage.

They finally arrived inside the large cruise ship.

"Let's see," Ron said, looking at the ticket stubs, "Our room is on the third floor."

"Just how many floors do you think this thing has?" Hermione asked.

"I don't even want to count!" Ron said, grinning.

A man walked up to them, wearing an outfit that indicated he was part of the staff.

"Need help with your luggage or finding your room?" he asked.

"Er... yeah, I think we might," Hermione said.

"Glad to help!" the man said, "Follow me. Which floor?"

"Third," Ron said, "Three-twenty."

"Your luggage will never get up the stairs," the man said, "Better take the lifts."

Hermione and Ron followed him over to the lifts. He pushed a button and the door to the lifts opened. They walked inside.

"By the way," the man said, "I'm Harper, one of the many staff members of Transatlantic Cruise liners. I'm sure we'll see more of each other throughout the cruise."

"I'm Ron," Ron said, "And this is my girl – err – wife, Hermione."

Hermione chuckled at Ron. He still hadn't gotten used to calling her his wife.

"Newlyweds, I take it," Harper said, "On your honeymoon?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, blushing, "You know, you're not the first to guess that."

"You're not the first newlyweds to come across these cruises," Harper said, "Or the last. Big thing for the honeymooners, a cruise like this."

A sharp ding resonated through the lift and the door opened. Hermione and Ron followed Harper out of the lifts and down the hall.

"Three-sixteen," Harper muttered, "Three-eighteen... aha! Three-twenty! Here you go."

Ron took the card from his pocket. He looked at it, then looked at the door and shook his head. Hermione chuckled and took the card from him, then slid the card across the black bar on the door-handle. She turned the handle and the door opened. Ron grinned. Hermione followed him in, and set the luggage down.

"Oh!" Hermione said, "Ron, give me a ten-pound."

"A what?" Ron asked.

"The money, Ronald," Hermione said, sighing.

"Oh, right," Ron said.

He dug into his pocket and took out a leather billfold. He then opened it and took out a note.

"Is this right?" Ron whispered.

Hermione looked at it. It was a ten-pound. She grinned and nodded, then turned to Harper.

"Here's your tip for being so kind," she said.

"Thank you," Harper said, "Enjoy the cruise."

Hermione smiled and shut the door behind her. She turned to Ron, who was thumbing through the money.

"I can't believe I got that right the first time," Ron said, chuckling, "Probably would have looked mental in front of him if I didn't!"

"You'll learn," Hermione said, grinning.

She then turned on the light to get a better look around and grinned. A bathroom was located near the door, and farther in, there was a large oak bed with maroon blankets and white pillows laying against a large headboard. A mirror with gold paint around the outside of it sat on the wall behind the bed. On the wall in the back of the room there were two large porthole windows which had a good view of the outside of the ship.

"A telly?" Ron asked, "On a ship?"

"Probably satelite," Hermione said.

"Er..." Ron said, shrugging.

"I'll explain later," Hermione said, sighing, "Right now, you promised you'd explain our trip."

"We can unpack first," Ron said, picking up one of his pieces of luggage.

"You're capable of both," Hermione said.

"Of course I am," Ron said, chuckling, "Okay. As you know, this is a seven-day trip across the Atlantic Ocean to Boston, Massachussets. I'm not exactly sure what is all on this ship, but I hear there's a large pool area and a restaurant with a ballroom, whatever that means."

"Dance area," Hermione said, unzipping one of her luggage bags, "Music."

"Dancing?" Ron asked with a groan.

"You're a wonderful dancer, Ron," Hermione said, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Now... after the cruise?"

"You don't want to hear more about the cruise?" Ron asked, grinning, as he took out a few shirts and proceeded to hang them up in the closet.

"I'm sure, we'll know more about this as we go," Hermione said, "Where are we going after this?"

"So demanding of you!" Ron said, laughing, "Okay. Well, as I said, this docks at Boston Harbor, then we'll take a short ride on a ferry."

"Another boat?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Just a one-hour ride if I remember right," Ron said.

"Where does that go?" Hermione asked.

Ron grinned and turned away from the closet.

"Salem, Massachussets," he said.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Salem?" she asked, "As in... Salem Witch Trials, and Salem Witch's Institute?"

Ron nodded and grinned. Hermione gasped and put down the shirt in her hand. She walked over to Ron and hugged him, squealing a bit.

"I've always wanted to go there!" she said, "The wizarding history in the town is amazing."

"Some of the darkest days of our history, Hermione," Ron said.

"True," Hermione said, nodding, "But the whole idea of it is so interesting. We're really going to Salem for our honeymoon?"

"Thought you might like the idea," Ron said.

"I love it, Ron!" Hermione said, grinning.

She kissed him, then backed away, dropping onto the bed. She laid out on it, and sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head, "Every thing is right. It is perfect! I can't believe this. We're on a cruise! It feels like I'm dreaming!"

She chuckled and raised her head, looking at him.

"However could you afford all of this?" she asked.

"Well, we didn't have to pay rent for a house anymore," Ron said, as he started putting things into one of the drawers in the dresser, "So I had money to spare and save up. Got a bonus after a couple of months of being in the Aurors, when they finally realized I'd be sticking around. So that helped. And, of course, your parents pitched in and helped."

"They did?" Hermione asked.

"They wanted this to be perfect for us," Ron said, nodding, "So they helped with part of the finances with the tickets and stuff. I did most of it, and would have paid for it all, but they wouldn't let me say no to their offer."

"They must really love you," Hermione said.

"They know how much I love you," Ron said.

Hermione smiled. She sat up and closed the luggage bag that Ron was reaching into, then took Ron's hand and pulled him toward her. She kissed him again and backed up on the bed, pulling him with her. He returned the kiss, deepening it, and rubbing his tongue against her lips.

"We should really unpack," he said.

"In a bit," Hermione said.

She kissed him again and ran her hands through his hair and down his back. She licked his lips, then pushed her tongue through them, massaging his tongue with hers. Suddenly, their bed rocked a bit with a large jolt. Ron's eyes widened and he backed up away from her.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked.

"I think the ship's started to move," Hermione said, sitting up, "Come on! Don't forget your key-card!"

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

She stood up from the bed and took Ron's hand. She led him out of the room, and saw a door at the end of the hall that looked as if it led outside. They walked toward the door and through it, and found themselves standing on one of the decks of the cruise ship. Passengers were lined up against the edge of the fence along the deck looking out at the view. Hermione grinned and walked over to the edge of the ship.

"Wait for me!" Ron said, chuckling behind Hermione.

"I was right!" Hermione said.

They were drifting away from the harbor. Up ahead was the large body of water that would lead them to the North Sea, then into the Atlantic Ocean. In the distance they could see the Isle of Wight.

"Wow," Hermione said, laughing and shaking her head, "I can't believe this."

Hermione felt Ron's arms go around her. She grinned and put her back against his chest, then rested her head against his neck. Hermione smiled as she looked out at the sea.

"Seven days," she said, as she turned her head and looked along the large ship.

"You ready for this?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. She felt Ron's lips brush against her hair.

"Glad you waited for the surprise?" he whispered to her.

"Definitely," Hermione said, nodding.

With a little difficulty, she turned around in his arms and faced him.

"Thank you for all of this," she said, "This is brilliant. It's just breath-taking. I would have never expected something like this for our honeymoon."

"It's just beginning," Ron said, "Please tell me we won't have anymore of those big jolts. I almost fell out of the bed."

Hermione laughed.

"I think that's over," she said.

"Good," Ron said, "Cause that was just mental."

Hermione nodded. Ron leaned in toward her and kissed her once again. Hermione kissed him back, and he backed away.

"We should finish packing," Ron said.

Hermione scowled.

"If you're going to keep backing away from me like that when I try to kiss you," she muttered, "I might keep that to a minimum."

Ron snickered and shook his head. They went back to their room and finished packing. Afterward, they walked around the ship a bit, though when they found the restaurant, Ron decided his feet were tired. Hermione realized she was hungry as well, and decided that exploring the ship could wait for a while. They would, in fact, be on it for seven whole days. That was plenty of time to enjoy the luxuries of the ship.

**Got a few ideas for the cruise ship. Probably be a few chapters before they get to Salem!**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Don't know how fast I'll be able to update this story. Still working on figuring what I'm going to be doing. Have quite a few idea written down. Now just have to get them into a story. **


	4. Small World

**Chapter 4  
>Small World<strong>

**(Hermione's PoV)**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, the sunlight was pouring in through the two porthole windows. She could just barely see the surface of the water in the distance. They were now somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean. In less than a week, they'd be in Boston, and she and Ron would be on their way to Salem.

Hermione grinned as she thought of Salem. It was one of the towns she wanted to visit ever since she found out about it. True, like Ron had said, it had a very dark history, but that didn't frighten Hermione at all. The things she could learn in the town of Salem, about the history of the wizarding world in that area, was too much not to be excited about.

The bathroom door opened and closed, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. Ron walked out, with a towel wrapped around him. Hermione yawned and smiled at him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, grinning, "Sleep well?"

"Sleeping on a moving ship," Hermione said, "with water rushing far below us... is oddly peaceful. How's the shower?"

"Brilliant," Ron said, "Very relaxing. Though it was weird. Not like any kind of shower I've ever been in."

"Ah," Hermione said, nodding, "Must be one of those massaging shower heads."

"Massage?" Ron asked.

"You never had a massage before?" Hermione asked.

"I guess not," Ron said.

"Mmm, I'll have to show you that sometime," Hermione said, grinning, "It's also very relaxing."

"Well, if it was anything like that shower," Ron said, "I'll definitely enjoy it."

"Mmm, a shower sounds very nice actually," Hermione said, "Then how about breakfast?"

"I thought I'd have to be the one to ask about that," Ron said.

Hermione chuckled, stood up and walked into the bathroom.

-  
>Breakfast on the cruise ship was a complimentary all-you-can-eat buffet. Ron particularly enjoyed that factor, and his plate was rather full when he sat down with Hermione at a table.<p>

"So," Hermione said, taking a bite of a piece of sausage, "I've been thinking about Salem."

"Already?" Ron said, "We're not going to be there for a week."

"I know," Hermione said, lowering her voice, "It's just exciting to think about. The Salem Witch's Institute is supposed to be amazing."

"Well, if it is anything like Hogwarts," Ron said, "It should be."

"I wonder if we'll be able to visit it," Hermione said.

"I'm sure we can," Ron said.

"Well, the term is probably still in session," Hermione said, "We can't interrupt that."

"I don't think the Salem Witch's Institute is like Hogwarts in that way," Ron said. "If its near Salem, its got to be pretty popular for wizards to visit."

"So a tourist trap, of sorts," Hermione said.

"Eh?" Ron asked.

"Muggle term for a place that lures tourists in," Hermione said.

"Sounds dangerous," Ron said.

"Not at all," Hermione said, "It's pretty common."

"Well, we will be tourists in Salem," Ron said. "So I imagine it will lure us in."

"So we'll go?" Hermione said.

"I knew Salem would be one of the places you'd want to go," he said. "Everything I thought of for this honeymoon, was for you. If visiting the Salem Witch's Institute is something you want to do, then yes, of course we will go."

"And if they don't let us in cause they're in session?" Hermione asked.

Ron grinned and leaned in toward Hermione.

"Then I'll sneak us in," he said, "Because it is what you want."

"Always trying to get us into trouble," Hermione said.

"Trouble usually finds us," Ron said.

"Excuse me?" a voice said, behind Hermione.

Hermione looked over her shoulder. A young woman in her mid-twenties was sitting there with a man around the same age. The woman had long, black hair that went all the way down her back. She had dark-blue eyes that looked a little haunting. But Hermione considered her quite beautiful. The man had short dark hair that could have been either black or dark-brown. His eyes were a piercing brown, and he looked a bit gruff, though he seemed to have a polite manner about him.

"Sorry," the woman said, "We couldn't help overhear you. You're going to Salem?"

"Er... yeah," Hermione said.

Hermione looked back at Ron, who shrugged.

"Me and my husband are going there too!" the woman said, "Will this be your first time going?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "It's our honeymoon."

"Newlyweds?" the man said, "Well, congratulations. Sorry for my wife's intrusion. We didn't mean to be rude."

"Not at all," Hermione said, grinning. "I'm Hermione, and this is Ron."

"Nice to meet you," the man said, "I'm Cale, and this is Isabella."

"So you've been to Salem before?" Ron asked.

"We go every year for the Mid-Summer's Festival," Isabella said, "Our tradition."

"But it's er... late spring?" Ron said, snickering.

"True," Cale said. "But back when Salem was first founded, May was considered Mid-Summer. Things changed but the tradition of the Festival in May stayed the same."

"A festival?" Hermione said, grinning at Ron, "Sounds fun!"

"You've picked a wonderful time to visit Salem," Cale said, "It starts next week and it'll be very exciting."

"Well, it was – er – nice to meet you," Hermione said, "Maybe we'll see each other again."

"I'm sure of it," Isabella said, "Small world, as they say."

Cale and Isabella stood up and walked away.

"They're nice," Ron said, as Hermione turned back to him.

"Yeah," Hermione said, slowly, "A little eerie, though. Do you think they were listening to the whole conversation? We were talking pretty animatedly using wizarding terms."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Ron said, biting into a piece of bacon, "Muggles tend to not notice stuff like that."

"I guess not," Hermione said.

After breakfast, Hermione and Ron took a walk around the ship for a couple of hours. On one of the decks, they found a small shopping mall.

"This ship really has everything," Ron commented as they walked past a shop that sold summer clothing.

"Mmhmm, Hermione said, "And how many ships have you been on?"

"This would be my first," Ron said, "But I'm guessing not all ships are like this one."

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Definitely not," Hermione said, as they walked out onto a deck and looked over it onto the main deck, "Not every ship has its own shopping mall... or an extremely large swimming pool."

Down on the main deck of the ship, there was an Olympic-sized swimming pool complete with diving boards and a couple of in-floor hot tubs.

"That looks very inviting," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione nodded. A little over an hour later, after they explored the ship and returned to their room, Hermione and Ron changed into their swimming clothes and walked to the pool. They found a couple of empty chaise lounge chairs. Hermione set down her duffel bag down and opened it up.

"Care for sunblock?" Hermione asked Ron, as she took out the bottle of lotion.

Ron shrugged.

"Sit down and face the other way," Hermione said.

Ron did so. Hermione put a dab of lotion on her hand and pressed it against Ron's back. He hissed and Hermione chuckled.

"A little cool?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Ron said, nodding.

"Sorry," Hermione said, "Should have warned you. Now relax."

Hermione put more lotion on her hand, and rubbed it into Ron's back. She then moved her hands along his back and over his shoulders.

"That feels good," Ron said.

"Like the shower?" Hermione asked.

"Mmhmm," Ron said, leaning his back against her hands.

"This is a massage," Hermione said.

Hermione leaned forward more toward Ron and rubbed her hands against his shoulders and pressed into it. She rubbed the lotion on Ron's neck, and down the edge of his back. He moaned slightly against her touch.

"That's very distracting," Hermione said, grinning.

"Can't help it," Ron said, "You're very good at this. Where did you learn to do this?"

"I have my secrets," Hermione said.

Ron shook his head and turned around toward her.

"Care to share?" he asked.

"Let's just say I've been to my fair share of massage parlors on my vacations over the years," Hermione said, "And I'm a quick learner."

Ron grinned and grabbed the lotion from Hermione.

"Want some?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and turned around. A moment later, Hermione hissed lightly when she felt the cool lotion touch her skin.

"You did that on purpose," Hermione said.

Ron snickered and Hermione felt his hands rub against her back and over her shoulders. She raised her eyebrows as Ron pressed his hands into her skin.

"You're rather good at this," Hermione said, grinning, "One of your secrets?"

"You wouldn't like that one if I told you," Ron muttered.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm not as clueless at massages as I put on," Ron said, "I've – er – had some practice before."

"Lavender?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed. Hermione could tell that he regret saying anything.

"You can tell me," she said, "I won't be mad."

"It was just something we did," Ron said. "I should have told you this morning when you mentioned it. Back when I was with Lavender, I was pretty tense after Quidditch practice and she'd realize that. She introduced this to me. After a while, it became our thing. I hadn't thought about that for a long time, not until you mentioned massages today."

"Ron," Hermione said, "I'm not mad you didn't tell me, if that is what you're thinking."

"You're not?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, and she felt Ron's hands move against her shoulders.

"You can talk to me about that stuff, you know," Hermione said, looking back over her shoulder, "It was a part of you."

"I just know how you feel about all of that," Ron said, "Believe me, if I knew then how you really felt about me, I'd have done a lot of things differently back then."

Hermione turned around in her chair and looked at Ron.

"You don't have to apologize for that," Hermione said, "We both did things before we got together. She was a part of your life then, and I understand that. But..."

Hermione took Ron's hands in hers and rubbed her thumb against the ring on his hand.

"...now this is our life," Hermione said, "You're my life now. And I know it will always be that way."

Ron smiled and put his hand on Hermione's cheek.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," Hermione said, grinning.

Ron leaned into her and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione returned it, then smiled and stood up.

"Now who's backing away?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I thought we were going to go swimming," Hermione said.

Ron nodded and stood up. They walked over to the pool, and down the steps into it. They swam for a couple of hours, before Hermione was getting tired, then walked back to the chairs. Ron laid down in one, and when Hermione went to lay in the other one, Ron took her hand and pulled her onto his. Hermione laughed and cuddled up against him on the chair. A cool breeze from the sea blew across them and Hermione shivered.

"Cold?" Ron asked.

He took one of the towels from the duffle bag and wrapped it around Hermione. Hermione smiled and leaned toward him, kissing him.

"Well, I hoped we'd meet again," a familiar voice said.

Hermione growled softly, so only Ron could hear it, and backed away from Ron. She turned to see Isabella and Cale walking toward them.

"Hello," Ron said.

"I do hope we weren't interrupting anything," Isabella said.

"Not at all," Ron said, "Take a seat."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron, and he just snickered. Isabella and Cale sat down on the chair nearby.

"So... newlyweds," Isabella said, "That must be exciting."

"Yeah," Ron said, "But Hermione and I have known each other for half our lives, so..."

"We're used to each other," Hermione said.

A smirk crossed Ron's face.

"School sweethearts?" Cale asked.

"Well, we got together in our school," Ron said, glancing sideways at Hermione.

"But," Hermione said, "it took all seven of those years to realize we were meant to be together."

"That was long enough," Ron said.

"That's so romantic!" Isabella said.

"Marsha!" a voice said, loudly, "Marsha! Where are you?"

Hermione and Ron turned. A woman in her thirties was standing by the pool, looking in it.

"Marsha!" the woman cried, "Help! She went under!"

Hermione looked toward the pool. She then saw a little girl under the water. Cale stood up and ran toward the water. Hermione and Ron stood up and watched as Cale dived into the water toward the girl. Cale reached the girl, and when she reached the surface, Hermione thought she saw some kind of bubble around the girl's mouth. She blinked and when she looked at the girl again, there was nothing there. A couple of lifeguards jumped into the water and swam over to them.

"Marsha!" the woman said.

"I got her," Cale said, stepping out of the water, "She'll be okay."

Cale set the girl down on the deck.

"I'll do CPR!" one of the lifeguards said.

The lifeguard kneeled down next to Cale. Hermione's eyes widened when she noticed the girl was already breathing and her eyes were open. That was not possible. If she had been under water like that, she would have at least taken in some water. But she hadn't spit any out and she looked fine. The woman hugged Cale and Cale nodded, then walked back over to Hermione, Ron and Isabella. Isabella hugged Cale.

"That was brilliant!" Ron said, grinning.

"I was lucky," Cale said.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Brilliant."

But Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off of the little girl. She had seen something protect that little girl. Had Cale done something?

But that would mean...

Hermione looked at Cale. Was it possible?

That night, after dinner, Hermione and Ron were back in their room. Ron was watching a football game on the satelite television. Hermione was laying on the bed as well, but she wasn't paying attention to the telly. She couldn't get her mind off what had happened in the pool that afternoon. She sighed and shook her head. It was possible, but to have met someone like that on a cruise ship with hundreds of people?

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm?" Ron said, his eyes still on the telly.

"Do you think there are – you know – people like us on this ship?" Hermione asked.

"Like what?" Ron asked, "Newlyweds?"

"No," Hermione said, "Like us... witches and wizards."

"There's a lot of people on this ship, Hermione," Ron said, "It's quite possible."

Ron looked over at Hermione.

"Why?" he asked.

"I think Cale is one," Hermione said.

"A wizard?" Ron asked.

"The way he saved that little girl," Hermione said, "It's just -"

"Muggles can do that too, Hermione," Ron said.

"Yeah, but – he was pretty fast," Hermione said, "Faster than the lifeguards."

"Then he's athletic," Ron said.

"I swear I saw a bubble-head charm or something on that little girl's mouth," Hermione said, "Just briefly. It was gone when I looked back."

"Maybe you were seeing things," Ron said, "It was a pretty dramatic event. Things happened pretty fast."

"Then how do you explain that she didn't spit up any water?" Hermione asked, "All drowning victims... when they're saved... they spit up water!"

"Maybe you didn't see her do it," Ron said.

"No, I had my eyes on that girl the whole time," Hermione said, "After I saw – or thought I saw the bubble-head charm."

"Okay," Ron said, "Maybe Cale's a wizard and Isabella's a witch. So are you and I, Hermione."

"Yeah, Ron," Hermione said, "But – well, it's kind of weird meeting someone like us on a ship this size."

"How's this for a possible explanation?" Ron asked. "They were sitting there when we were having breakfast, right? They heard us talking about Hogwarts and the Salem Witch's Institute, so they decided to speak up. We were sitting right there next to them. If they're a witch and wizard and heard us talking about that, than they would have wanted to talk to us. It isn't every day you go out somewhere and expect to meet someone like us, Hermione."

"I know," Hermione said.

"If it makes you feel better," Ron said, "How about we just ask them when we see them again? We're bound to run into them sometime."

"What if I'm wrong?" Hermione asked. "What if I was seeing things. We can't just blurt out 'hey, are you a witch?' to someone who might be a Muggle."

"Do you think they're Muggles?" Ron asked.

"I don't think Cale is," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"And if Isabella is a Muggle," Ron said, "Then she probably knows that Cale's a wizard. Either way, if you're sure, then it is possibly that they are like us. If you thought you saw magic being performed today, then maybe you did. I trust that completely. I know you."

"You asked me earlier if I was seeing things," Hermione said.

"If you don't think you were seeing things," Ron said, "Then neither do I, okay?"

"So you think we should just ask them?" Hermione asked.

"If it will make you feel better," Ron said. "It's not like I want you to worry about something like this on our honeymoon."

"Okay," Hermione said, smiling and nodding. "Next time we see them, we can ask them."

"Good," Ron said, "Now don't worry about it anymore. It's too trivial for you to worry about."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, "It just surprised me."

Ron smiled and took Hermione's hand that was closest to his.

"You don't have to apologize for that," he said.

Hermione nodded. Ron leaned over to her and kissed her. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss and allowing his tongue to caress hers. Hermione reached for the remote and pressed the power button. The telly turned off.

"I was watching that," Ron muttered against her lips.

"I think I know something you'll enjoy more," Hermione said.

Hermione leaned in toward him and kissed him once again. For now, her thoughts of Cale and Isabella were completely forgotten.

-  
><strong>I'll just leave that right there! Cale and Isabella have a good role to play in this story! They'll be in it quite a bit!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Invitation

**Chapter 5  
>Invitation<strong>

**Author's Note: In this chapter, a plot-line of the prequel to this story will be discussed. If you haven't read Butterfly Kisses, you might be confused. **

**(Hermione's PoV)**

The next morning, Hermione had full intentions on finding Cale and Isabella, and finding out if they were a wizard and witch. Truthfully, she didn't know why this worried her so much to find out if they were Muggle or a part of the wizarding world, but they seemed to have taken a liking to her and Ron. She needed to know this information to feel completely safe around them.

However, neither Hermione nor Ron could see them at the restaurant during breakfast, nor had they found them while they were walking on the decks. Hermione sighed and sat down in a chair on the deck they were currently exploring. She took off her left shoe and rubbed her foot through her sock.

"Ugh, we've been walking forever," Hermione said.

Ron sat down in the chair next to her.

"Why haven't we found them yet?" Hermione asked, "There's only so many places they can be on this ship."

"Relax," Ron said, "You're teetering on the edge of obsession, you know. They could be anywhere on this ship. It is bloody huge. Besides, we don't even know where their room is."

"True," Hermione said.

"If they're a wizard and witch," Ron said, "Perhaps they've found a dungeon on the ship to stay in."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am sounding a little obsessed, aren't I?" she asked.

"A little," Ron said, "Here, can I help?"

He was looking at Hermione's foot. Hermione smiled and lifted her foot onto his lap. He put his hands against the edge of it and rubbed softly through the sock.

"You're very good at that, you know," Hermione said, "Just how many massages did you give Lavender?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ron asked.

"You're right," Hermione said.

Ron chuckled.

"Not that many," he said, "She gave more to me."

"You were her Won-Won," Hermione said, sticking out her tongue.

Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione chuckled and put her head back against the chair.

"Enjoying this?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded.

"I'm just thinking as well," she said, "It seems really trivial to search this whole ship for what could be nothing."

"You want to know this, Hermione," Ron said, "I don't blame you. And it isn't trivial. Besides, I'm happy to do this with you."

"You are?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Ron said, "Because I know that if I ever did anything half-mental like this, you'd want to go along on it with me, right?"

"Depends on what it would be," Hermione said, then grinned, "Of course I would."

Ron smiled and put Hermione's foot down.

"You're my wife, Hermione," he said, "I'd follow you anywhere. I'd follow you to the gates of hell and back."

"We've tread pretty close to there before," Hermione said with a smirk.

"And I'd go again," Ron said. "Even if it takes this whole bloody cruise to find our new friends, I'd do it. Just because you want to know."

"Admit it," Hermione said, "I'm odd for being this obsessed."

"You're odd," Ron said, "But that's a good thing. It is! You've been obsessed with quite a few things in the past and they've led to good things."

"Not all the time," Hermione said.

"Okay, some of the time," Ron said, "But still... that's what you do. You said it in your vows. You work at things until know what it means. That is who you are, and I could never ask you to be any different. I'd never want you to change for me. I love you the way you are. I always will."

Hermione smiled. She leaned over to Ron and put her hands on each of his cheeks and kissed him.

"You sure have a way with words, you know," she said.

Ron grinned and kissed her back.

"Okay," Hermione said, "What if we split up and meet back at the room or the pool or something? It'd be easier to find them that way."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Ron," Hermione said, "This is a cruise ship, not a battleground."

"You have a point there," Ron said, chuckling.

"We could meet in an hour," Hermione said. "I'll check the pool and the restaurant, and you check the shopping mall and that side of the ship."

"You want me to search the mall, while you check the restaurant?" Ron asked with a smirk.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"I'm fine with that," Ron said.

"Okay," Hermione said, "An hour."

"What do I do if I find them?" Ron asked.

"Invite them to dinner," Hermione said, "We can talk to them about it tonight."

"Good plan," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron's cheek then stood up. She headed in the direction of the pool. When she got there, she looked around but couldn't see Cale or Isabella.

"Excuse me?" a woman's voice said.

Hermione turned. The mother of the girl whom Cale had saved was walking over to her.

"I'm Kelly," the woman said, "You were here yesterday, right? When that man saved my daughter?"

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"I saw you talking to him after he saved her," Kelly said, "You seem to be friends with him. Do you know where I can find him?"

"I'm actually looking for him myself," Hermione said.

"Well, if you do find him, can you tell him to come find me?" Kelly asked. "I really owe him my gratitude."

"I sure will," Hermione said, grinning, "How's your daughter, by the way?"

"She's wonderful!" Kelly said, "She went right back in the pool today. She didn't even seem to be affected by the incident at all. She didn't seem to be harmed by it either, strangely. That's why I want to thank that man. He was amazing."

"If I see him, I'll be sure to tell him to find you," Hermione said.

Kelly smiled, then walked away.

Hermione looked around the pool, but couldn't see Cale and Isabella. She headed for the restaurant. So the girl was completely fine and she didn't seem to be affected from the incident at all. Just what had Cale done to her? Normally, someone – especially a child – would fear the water after almost drowning. But the girl's mother said she was okay. As much as Hermione felt grateful that no harm came to the child, she felt that something was definitely strange. She definitely needed to find Cale.

**(Ron's PoV)**

Ron's feet were beginning to hurt again. He had just searched through one of the decks on the other side of the ship, and decided to go into the shopping mall. He went into every shop, looking around for Cale and Isabella. Then, when he walked into the clothes shop, he found Isabella posing in one of the mirrors near the back of the shop. Ron walked up to her. She was in a long black dress with spaghetti straps.

"Well, we do keep running into each other, don't we," Isabella said, looking at Ron's reflection in the mirror.

"Out without your husband?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure he's around somewhere," Isabella said, "How do you think this looks?"

"Er... it's brilliant," Ron said.

"Well, thank you," Isabella said.

"I'm afraid I'm not too much of an expert on clothes," Ron said.

"You never shop with your wife?" Isabella asked. "She never tries on clothes and poses in them for you?"

"No," Ron said.

"Well, you're newlyweds," Isabella said, "I'm sure you'll find you'll be doing that sooner or later."

"Hermione's not really that type," Ron said.

Isabella turned away from the mirror and looked at Ron.

"She's a woman, Ron," Isabella said, "She's definitely that type. Nice seeing you again."

Isabella started to walk off.

"Aren't you going to purchase that dress?" Ron asked.

Isabella stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"This?" Isabella asked, "Already mine. Everything in here is way too tacky for my taste."

"But you were posing in the dress," Ron said.

"Just admiring myself," Isabella said, winking.

Isabella walked out of the store. Ron groaned. He completely forgot to invite her to dinner or ask her anything about what Hermione wanted to know. Ron walked out of the store and looked around to see where Isabella had gone. But he couldn't find her anywhere. Ron sighed and decided to head back to his room to wait for Hermione. He just hoped she was having better luck than he was.

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Hermione walked into the ship's restaurant, and looked around at the tables. She couldn't see Cale or Isabella anywhere. Then she finally saw Cale. He was sitting at the drink bar across the room. Hermione inhaled and walked over to the drink bar, and sat down on a stool near Cale. Cale looked over at her and smiled. He then took a sip of what looked like whiskey.

"What can I get you, ma'am?" the bartender said to her.

"Oh, nothing, thank you," Hermione said.

"Come on," Cale said, "Have what I'm having. It's on me."

Hermione sighed and nodded. The bartender poured a glass of whiskey and walked off.

"You're looking for me, aren't you?" Cale asked.

"Is it obvious?" Hermione asked.

"You've come to the bar where they serve drinks," Cale said, "and you don't want anything."

"Yeah, I guess that's a bit obvious," Hermione said.

"I know why you've come to talk to me, Hermione," Cale said, "You can ask me if you want."

"So... you're a wizard?" Hermione whispered.

Cale put the glass to his mouth and emptied it. He signaled to the bartender, then looked at Hermione.

"Yeah," he said, "I am."

"And Isabella?" Hermione nodded.

Cale nodded. The bartender poured more whiskey into the glass and walked away. Cale took a small sip.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "My husband and I."

"I figured so," Cale said. "You really shouldn't talk about Muggles and magical schools in a public place full of Muggles, you know."

"You are now," Hermione said.

Cale leaned over to Hermione.

"I'm careful," he whispered, then smiled.

"Were you careful when you used the bubble-head charm on that little girl?" Hermione asked.

"Wizards and witches can risk exposure to protect Muggles from harm," Cale said.

"I know that," Hermione said. "You seem to know a lot about wizarding law. What do you do?"

Cale put the glass to his lips and drained it.

"How about we talk about it over dinner?" Cale asked. "You and your husband. My wife and I. Seven. This evening."

He put the glass on the bar, along with some money.

"That is what you were planning on doing, isn't it?" he asked, "Inviting me and my wife to dinner?"

"Er... sure," Hermione said.

"Then we'll see you at seven," Cale said.

He smiled,and walked away. Hermione turned and looked at Cale as he walked out of the restaurant. Hermione ignored her drink and walked out of the bar, then headed back for her room.

When she arrived, Ron was laying on the bed.

"Already back?" Hermione asked.

"I found Isabella," Ron said.

"What did you find out?" Hermione asked.

"That she has a specific taste in clothing," Ron said, "And she likes to admire herself in clothing store mirrors... in clothes that she was already wearing when she got there."

Hermione sat down on the bed next to him.

"Nothing about the – er – magic side of her?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said. "Didn't have the chance. She seemed to take control of the conversation, and then she was gone before I could ask anything. What about you?"

"I found Cale," Hermione said. "He was indulging on whiskey in the restaurant."

"Damn!" Ron said, "I knew I should have gone there instead."

"Ron!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," Ron said, "What did you find out?"

"He's a wizard," Hermione said. "Said so himself. And his wife's a witch."

"I should have seen that," Ron said. "Isabella – she's very witch-like."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"I've known my fair share of witches, Hermione," Ron said, "And she's definitely one."

"You weren't so sure last night," Hermione said.

"That was before she tried to flirt with me," Ron said.

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow, "So you could tell she's a witch because she flirted with you?"

Ron blushed and cleared his throat.

"So... what else did you find out?" he asked, "At least tell me you invited them to dinner so we could find out more."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the change of conversation.

"Didn't have to," Hermione said, "He – er – invited us, more or less. Tonight. Seven-o-clock."

"Brilliant," Ron said.

"I'm not so sure," Hermione said. "There's something about that guy, Ron. He's creepy."

Ron bolted up to a sitting position.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" he asked.

"No, of course not," Hermione said. "Just his attitude. It's weird. He has a very controlling manner."

"Did he seem to take control of the conversation?" Ron asked.

"Basically," Hermione said.

"Just like his wife," Ron said, "Quite a pair those two. So what do we do?"

"Accept their invitation," Hermione said, "And see if we can take back control of the conversation tonight."

"What else do you expect to find out?" Ron asked.

"I just want to know more about them," Hermione said. "It is something I need to do."

"No, it is something we need to do," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and took Ron's hand in hers.

"Should I bring out my interrogation tactics?" Ron asked, "I am an Auror."

"They're not criminals, Ron," Hermione said, "Just a bit mysterious."

"I agree," Ron said.

"Is that the Auror in you saying that?" Hermione asked.

"Last time I didn't trust that," Ron said, "we allowed Pansy Parkinson to spy on us for a month."

"Ugh... Pansy," Hermione said. "They still haven't tracked her down, have they?"

"Nope," Ron said, "She's a slippery one. She'll be caught. Even if I have to do it myself after our honeymoon."

Hermione smiled and leaned toward Ron and kissed him.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, backing away.

"Yeah?" Hermione replied.

"Would you ever – er – pose with new clothes for me when shopping?" Ron asked.

"Why brought this up?" Hermione said.

"Nothing!" Ron said, "Forget I asked."

"I might," Hermione said, "Though you'd probably find it boring to go shopping with me for clothes."

"Not if you posed for me in them," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron grinned and leaned back to Hermione and kissed her. Hermione returned the kiss and forced Ron back onto the bed, and caressed his tongue with hers. .

-  
><strong>Well, I was going to put the dinner with Cale and Isabella in this chapter, but I decided it can wait for the next chapter. I have a good idea to go along with it.<strong>

**Hope you're enjoying this! More to come!**


	6. Powers

**Chapter 6  
>Powers<strong>

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Hermione had decided if she and Ron were going to get answers out of Cale and Isabella, that they she should dress appropriately for dinner. Fortunately, they had brought a couple of formal outfits for occasions like this. Hermione was in a white skirt that went down just below her knees. Ron was in dress pants, and was working the buttons on his shirt when Hermione walked in from the bathroom, ready for the evening.

"Need some help?" Hermione asked, with a smirk.

"Buttons," Ron said, "My worst enemy. Even with magic."

Hermione chuckled and walked over to Ron. She started fastening the buttons on his shirt.

"You look beautiful," Ron said.

"Dress to impress," Hermione said, smiling.

"This isn't some kind of interview, Hermione," Ron said. "Just a sit-down dinner with a couple of people whom we hope to be friends with."

"I wasn't really planning on making new friends on our honeymoon," Hermione said.

"Circumstances change," Ron said. "We meet a couple of people. One of them decides to be a hero. My nosy, but extremely beautiful, wife discovers a secret, and here we are."

"Oho!" Hermione laughed, "So now I'm nosy?"

"And extremely beautiful," Ron said, "You heard that part, right?"

"Yes, but I also heard nosy," Hermione said.

"If you weren't," Ron said, "would we be in this situation?"

"Touché," Hermione said, buttoning the last button on Ron's shirt, "There you go. All done."

"Thank you," Ron said.

Hermione smiled, leaned in and kissed Ron.

"I love you," Ron said, "Even if you are nosy."

"I love you too," Hermione said, grinning.

"I need to finish up," Ron said.

Ron walked into the bathroom, and Hermione walked over to the doorway.

"So," Hermione said, "I was thinking about what you and your father were talking about on our way to Southampton. How he mentioned an event and stuff."

"Right," Ron said, as he started brushing his hair, "I did promise to tell you what that was all about."

"I think I understand a bit now," Hermione said, "since I now know we're going to Salem."

"You know all about Salem, Massachussets," Ron said. "The witch trials and stuff."

"Sure," Hermione said, "That's the part I figured out."

"What you might not know," Ron said, "is that our Ministry, and every other Ministry in the world has believed for many, many years now that it could happen again."

"They do?" Hermione asked.

"According to my Dad," Ron said, "they fear that it might happen more than they believe it will. You know Dad's big with the Ministry and stuff. He was only reminding me that we have to be careful in Salem while we're there."

"I can see where he is going with that," Hermione said. "Don't need a simple romantic honeymoon visit to Salem to turn into something more sinister."

"I'm sure everything will go smoothly," Ron said. "Nothing to worry about."

He sprayed a bit of cologne on his neck and turned to Hermione.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Let's get this over with."

"You should be more cheerful tonight," Ron said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hermione said, a smirk forming across her lips.

They left the room and locked it behind them, then headed for the restaurant. When they arrived, they saw Cale and Isabella sitting at a table in the distant corner of the restaurant. Hermione and Ron walked over to them.

"Good evening," Cale said.

Hermione and Ron sat across from them.

"Ordered a large appetizer platter for starters," Cale said, "I hope you two don't mind."

"Sounds great," Ron said.

"We decided to take a table away from the crowd," Isabella said. "Gives us the freedom to talk without eavesdroppers. Don't want any Muggles listening in."

"There are spells for that, you know," Ron said.

"Like Muffliato?" Isabella suggested..

Ron looked at Hermione, who narrowed her eyes. Muffliato was a spell created by Severus Snape, but had been kept to himself and anyone who read his potions book.

"How did you know that?" Ron asked.

"I'm a quick learner," Isabella said.

"You're trained in Legillimency," Hermione said.

"Very good," Isabella said, "It helps me with my work."

"What do you do?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a Professor," Isabella said, "History of Magic. I taught at a wizarding school in Italy, but Cale and I are thinking of moving. One of the reasons we're going to Salem. I'm hoping I can apply to be a Professor there."

"You seem quite interested in Salem," Ron said.

"We both are," Cale said. "You could call me an adventurer of sorts. That's my profession. Salem has quite a bit of mystery in the town. I've been to Salem quite a few times, but the mysteries always evade me. I'm hoping to get a better shot this time."

"What kind of mysteries?" Ron asked.

"There are theories that date back to the Salem Witch Trials," Cale said. "Some facts surrounding the event just don't seem right. I wish to find out more."

"That's how Cale and I met," Isabella said, looking at her husband. "We were both at one of the Mid-Summer Festivals a few years ago, and we realized we had the same interests. I'm a Professor of History, and he's an adventurer, looking for the secrets of our world."

"Quite a pair," Hermione said.

"Oh, yes," Isabella said.

"So what is it that you two do?" Cale asked.

"I'm an Auror," Ron said.

"Really?" Cale asked, "Never actually met an Auror before. They seem so mysterious, and you're well... not."

"Hermione refers to me as an open book," Ron said, chuckling; he looked at Hermione, who blushed, "Actually, I'm rather new at this Auror stuff. Only been in the Department a little over half a year. Still a rookie in some terms."

"And you?" Isabella asked Hermione.

"I currently work for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Hermione said.

"Interesting," Isabella said, "What lead you to that career?"

"I want to help House-Elves gain more rights," Hermione said.

"That's an interesting dream," Cale said.

"Always been her sort of thing," Ron said, "She was also on the Wizengamot for a while."

Isabella and Cale looked impressed.

"The very bottom of it," Hermione said, "I recorded the court cases."

"So much for someone so young," Cale said, "You two lead busy lives, it seems."

"We manage," Ron said.

The waiter came over and the four of them ordered their food. The waiter informed that it would take a half-an-hour.

"Well, Hermione," Cale said, "If it is okay with Ron, I was wondering if I could have a dance while we wait for our food."

Hermione blushed.

"I – er -" she stammered, looking at Ron.

"Go ahead," Ron said.

"You're sure?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. Hermione looked back at Cale.

"Er... sure, I'd love to," Hermione said.

Hermione and Cale stood up and walked over toward the dance floor. Up on a stage, a band was playing instrumental music. Hermione put her hands on Cale's shoulders, and he put his on her waist.

"So," Hermione said, "I've never met an empath before."

Cale raised his eyebrows.

"Impressive," Cale said, "How long have you known?"

"Not until a while ago," Hermione said, "I realized you were able to read my emotions when we were talking at the bar earlier today. You knew what I was going to ask before I asked it, and you knew I wanted to invite you and Isabella to dinner. That's not Legillimency and I've met mind-readers before, and you're definitely not one of those either. Then I realized you could probably sense me from across this room this morning. So you knew I was coming over to talk to you. That's one of the tell-tale signs of an empath."

"You're very smart, Hermione," Cale said.

"Well, thanks," Hermione said, "At first, I thought I was wrong. But I've read many books in my time, and a few of them have been about your kind. I was doubtful at first, because empaths are very rare."

"I'm the only one I know," Cale said.

Cale took Hermione's hand and twirled her around once. Hermione blushed and looked over Cale's shoulder at Ron. He was staring at her and Cale.

"Your husband seems a bit jealous," Cale said.

"Are you reading his emotions now?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's rather obvious," Cale said, grinning.

"Right," Hermione said, "He can be very obvious sometimes, especially concerning me."

"Just so you know, I try to keep my powers on the down-low," Cale said. "I only use them around people who have yet to earn my trust, or I do not consider to be a friend."

"So you consider Ron and I to be a friend," Hermione asked.

"You and Ron are quite interesting," Cale said, "But as far as I can tell, you're harmless and trustworthy."

"That doesn't really answer my question," Hermione said.

Cale chuckled.

"I've met quite a few people on my adventures," he said. "I've learned it takes time to really know somebody. I don't make friends very easily, because of that. Oh, there's nothing wrong with you. Just the way I've always been."

"You and Isabella are quite a pair," Hermione said.

"She's my very best friend and the love of my life," Cale said. "We've been through quite a bit together."

"Sounds like me and Ron," Hermione said.

"Are you sure you're as young as you look?" Cale asked, raising an eyebrow, "You speak with the knowledge of a woman of a far older age than you."

"Oh yes," Hermione said, laughing, "I just went through quite a bit as a teenager. Fortunately, Ron was there through most of it."

Hermione noticed Ron was walking over to them. She grinned.

"I think someone wants to intrude," she said to Cale.

"May I cut in?" Ron asked, when he walked up to them.

"Of course," Cale said, and backed away.

"Thank you for the dance," Hermione said.

Cale bowed slightly and walked back toward the table. Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck. She smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Haven't done this since our wedding," she said.

"That's one of the reasons I wanted to dance with you," Ron said.

"Would the other be because of Cale?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," Ron said, grinning.

"If you were going to be that jealous," Hermione said, "I would have declined his offer."

"I am not jealous," Ron said.

"You were staring at us," Hermione said.

"Okay, maybe I was a bit jealous," Ron said. "I couldn't help it. He seems so eerie."

"So why did you let me dance with him?" Hermione asked.

"It would have seemed rude if I didn't let you dance with him," Ron said. "And... I thought we wanted to get to know them a bit more."

"It seems to be working," Hermione said.

"Learned something else about Cale?" Ron asked.

"While you were in the training corp," Hermione said, "did you learn anything about empaths?"

"Yeah, sure," Ron said. "They're very rare."

"Cale's an empath," Hermione said.

Ron's eyes widened and he looked over Hermione's shoulder, then looked back at her.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"He told me," Hermione said.

"I didn't really pay too much attention to what they can do," Ron said, "Are they dangerous?"

"They can be," Hermione said. "If they are really powerful, they can plant emotions in the minds of others and make them angry and stuff."

"That doesn't sound too horrible," Ron said.

"Anger can lead to horrible things, Ron," Hermione said.

"True," Ron said, "Didn't think about it that way. Does – er – Cale seem to be powerful enough?"

"I can't tell," Hermione said, "But he does seem like a good guy. He said he doesn't like to use his powers very often."

"He told you all of this?" Ron asked.

"He seems to trust us," Hermione said.

"Can we trust them?" Ron asked. "I mean... sure he may be a good guy. But Isabella... she's a Legillimens, she was able to pick the Muffliato Charm right out of my mind as I thought about it."

"Legillimens are good people too, Ron," Hermione said, "She was probably showing off."

"Okay," Ron said, "What do you say? Can we trust them?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Until they give us a reason not to."

Ron nodded. Hermione smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So are you enjoying the cruise so far?" Ron asked.

"Mmhmm," Hermione said, "It is wonderful. I'm loving every moment of it."

"I'm sure me being here with you has nothing to do with that," Ron said, in mock-sarcasm, chuckling.

Hermione grinned.

"I know you were worried about all of this," she said, "before we started the trip, but you didn't have to be. This is so amazing."

"It is all for you," Ron said. "I wanted our honeymoon to be perfect."

"Well, you've done very well planning our honeymoon out," Hermione said, looking back up at him, "I'm having so much fun right now. And yes... you being here has a lot to do with that."

Ron smiled. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm having a lot of fun too," Ron said, "Even with the interference of unplanned stuff."

"Cale and Isabella aren't that bad," Hermione said. "It is nice to meet someone like us on our trip."

"They're not exactly like us if they're an empath and a legillimens," Ron said, "That is a lot more than your normal witch and wizard. Which isn't exactly normal either, I guess."

"Still, they aren't that bad," Hermione said.

"And what if you're wrong?" Ron asked.

"Is that the Auror in you talking again?" Hermione replied.

"I'm serious," Ron said. "I don't want something like this to ruin our honeymoon. I mean it. If they're dangerous, I don't want you – either of us - near them."

"Always looking out for me," Hermione said, smiling.

"I'll never stop," Ron said.

"If I'm wrong," Hermione said, "We'll find out. But for now, I think we should trust them -"

"Until they give us a reason not to," Ron finished, "I know. I agree with that."

Hermione smiled and put her head back on Ron's shoulder. A few minutes later, Hermione saw the waiter bring the food over to the table, so she and Ron stopped dancing and walked back to the table. As they ate, they made small talk with Cale and Isabella and discussed life at Hogwarts and different things like that. A little past nine, Ron and Hermione decided it was time to go.

"Oh! Before I forget," Cale said, as Hermione and Ron stood up from the table, "Tomorrow, Isabella and I are hosting a party and we'd like to invite the two of you."

"A party?" Ron asked, "On a cruise ship?"

"We've had it planned out for a while now," Cale said. "It'll be on Deck B, which is two floors below this one."

"I wasn't aware we could go that far," Hermione said.

"It's a V.I.P section," Isabella said, "We had to pay a bit to get a party down there."

"Who is all attending?" Ron asked.

"Just a group of people," Cale said.

"More witches and wizards?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows, "Just how many are on this ship?"

"A fair few," Cale said, "I guess you could call it a convention of sorts. There'll be food and drinks and discussion."

Hermione looked at Ron, and she could tell the expression in his eyes. He looked half-worried and half-curious.

"Er... we'll think about it," Ron said.

"We might come," Hermione said.

Ron glanced sideways at Hermione. She took Ron's hand and squeezed it gently..

"Brilliant," Cale said, "If you wish to attend, the party starts at five in the evening."

"Okay," Ron said, "Er... see you soon."

Ron walked away and Hermione walked with him.

"And the creepy factor keeps coming up," Ron muttered, as they headed back to their room.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"We get invited to a party," Ron said, "that seems to be some kind of gathering for witches and wizards, by two people we barely know."

"It's just a simple invitation," Hermione said, "It might be fun."

"Sure," Ron said, "And it might also be some kind of cult."

"A cult?" Hermione laughed, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe," Ron said.

"Ron, we're not looking at the next group of Death Eaters," Hermione said, "Sure, it is weird to find out that there are a whole group of witches and wizards mixed up with all these Muggles on this cruise, but Cale said it is a convention of sorts. These things happen all the time. Could be harmless."

"Do you want to go?" Ron asked.

"I'll think about it," Hermione said, "As nice as it sounds, I have to agree with you. It is very odd to have been invited like that by two people we hardly know."

"See?" Ron said, "We should think about it before we go. Honestly, I wasn't exactly planning on attending any gatherings like this. The Mid-Summer Festival in Salem sounds brilliant, but some random party in a V.I.P lounge? I'll think about attending, but on the other hand, a night alone with you sounds a lot more inviting."

"We have three nights and four days left on this ship to do that," Hermione said.

"I know," Ron said, "That is why I said I'll think about attending."

"Okay," Hermione said, "I will admit it. I'd take a night alone with you over a party with complete strangers any day."

Ron grinned. When they arrived at their room, they changed into more comfortable clothing. Ron, who was quicker when changing, was surfing through channels on the telly when Hermione sat down on the bed.

"I promise you," she said, "I won't give any solid decision on whether we should attend Cale and Isabella's party until we put some real thought into it. But that can wait until tomorrow. Right now, it's just me and you, and nothing about Cale and Isabella."

"Just us, huh?" Ron asked, glancing over at Hermione.

Hermione grinned and crawled over to Ron, then kissed him deeply on the lips. Ron turned the telly off again and put down the remote. He wrapped his arms around Hermione, and she laughed when he rolled her over onto the bed.

"I love you, Hermione," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione said, grinning, "Forever."

"I love it when you say that," Ron said.

Hermione pulled him toward her and kissed him again.

-  
><strong>Decided to end it right there. Will Ron and Hermione go to Cale's party? You'll have to wait and see! For those confused about what empaths are, you just have to look them up. They exist... at least in fiction. <strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter! **


	7. Coincidences

**Chapter 7  
>Coincidences<strong>

**(Hermione's PoV)**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, Ron was sitting up against the headboard, staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked.

"You are so beautiful when you sleep," Ron said.

"Ah," Hermione said, "Now I know why you're always up before me."

"You caught me," Ron said.

Hermione tried to chuckle but it turned into a yawn. Ron leaned over to her and kissed her. She kissed him back and pulled him toward her, deepening the kiss.

"Mmm, don't you want breakfast?" Ron asked.

"I don't really feel like going anywhere at the moment," Hermione said, "Staying in bed seems like a nice idea."

"What if I told you," Ron said, "that we didn't have to go out for it?"

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

Ron smiled, and quickly put on his jeans, then walked over to the door. Hermione pulled the covers up over her. She didn't need whoever was at the door to see her in her knickers. A few moments later, Harper, the cruise staff-man that had helped them find their room, walked in pushing a large cart.

"Er... Harper, wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Good memory," Harper said, "Breakfast for two, just like you ordered, Mr. Weasley."

"You ordered breakfast?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron grinned. Harper lifted the lids and revealed two plates of pancakes, eggs and sausage, as well as two glasses of orange juice.

"Enjoy!" Harper said.

He turned toward the door, then stopped and turned back around.

"Hey, would you two like to come to a party tonight?" Harper asked.

Ron looked at Hermione. She raised her eyebrows.

"A party?" she asked. "Where?"

"Level B," Harper said, "V.I.P lounge."

"Cale and Isabella's party?" Ron asked.

"Oh, you know them?" Harper asked.

"We met on the ship," Ron said, "But -"

Ron turned to Hermione. He nodded to Harper, and looked at him questioningly.

"You're a wizard?" Hermione asked Harper.

"Yeah," Harper said, nodding, "And I'm guessing so are the two of you."

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"I knew it," Harper said. "That first day when you were giving me a tip. Only our kind has trouble with Muggle money."

Ron groaned silently.

"I've seen it many times on cruises," Harper said, "I can always spot the wizards because they usually have trouble with the money. Only the Muggle-born know how to handle it."

Ron looked at Hermione. When she raised her eyebrows, he smiled and shook his head.

"Right, the party," Ron said, "Er... we're thinking about going. Haven't decided."

"So, what do you know about this party, Harper?" Hermione asked.

"Not too much, actually," Harper said, "Cale invited me yesterday. Told me it was just for wizards and witches. I have no idea how he found out what I am."

"I think I know how," Hermione said.

"How?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Cale's an empath," Harper said, "His wife is a legillimens."

"Ah," Harper said, "A pair like that... they can sniff out anyone like us."

"I'm starting to wonder," Hermione said, "just how many of the witches and wizards in attendance for the party tonight will have known Cale and Isabella before they got on this cruise."

"You think they're recruiting us?" Ron asked.

"Like an initiation for something?" Harper asked.

"Maybe," Hermione said, "But if so, then the question is... for what?"

"That is certainly something to think about," Harper said, "But I need to get going. You're not the only ones who have ordered breakfast en-suite today."

"Oh, let me pay," Ron said.

"I'll do it," Hermione said.

Ron grinned and threw the billfold to Hermione. Harper told her how much it was, and she handed him the money.

"I'm guessing you're Muggle-born," Harper said, grinning.

"Proud of it," Hermione said, "Especially when it comes to Muggle money."

Harper grinned.

"Well, maybe I'll see you later," he said.

"So you're going to the party?" Ron asked.

"I'm pretty curious as to what is going on," Harper said, "So yeah. How about you?"

"We'll think about it," Hermione said.

"Well, it is certainly nice to see you two again," Harper said. "Always nice to meet someone like me."

Hermione smiled. Harper bowed slightly and walked out of the room. Ron picked up one of the plates and brought it over to Hermione.

"Breakfast in bed," Hermione said, taking the plate, "You haven't done this for a while."

"Technically it is breakfast in bed," Ron said, grabbing his own plate and sitting back down on the bed, "I didn't make it."

"You ordered it," Hermione said. "Is that what you did when you were watching me sleep?"

Ron nodded.

"You used the phone?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You sound surprised," Ron said.

"Because I know how very much like your father you are," Hermione said, grinning.

"I think I did very well this time," Ron said, "I got us breakfast, didn't I?"

"Mmhmm," Hermione said, biting into a piece of sausage.

"So, what are we going to do about this party?" Ron asked, "You really think Cale and Isabella were trying to recruit us for something?"

"It's possible," Hermione said. "There's factors for and against it. On one hand, they could have been telling the truth, and it could be a convention of witches and wizards. It doesn't seem too unreal."

"Yeah, but if they invited us and Harper," Ron said, "Then we're just random guests on a cruise ship that they've sought out."

"We don't know if Harper and us are the only ones though, Ron," Hermione said.

"You know, you're sounding more and more like you want to go to this," Ron said.

"I think we should," Hermione said, "Just to see what is going on. It may just be a simple party."

"And if it isn't?" Ron asked. "I certainly don't want some cult to interfere in our honeymoon."

"That's precisely what I mean," Hermione said. "Cale and Isabella are heading to Salem for some reason. What if that reason has something to do with whatever this party is for?"

"You're right," Ron said, "We should figure out what is going on. Who knows? It may just be a simple party and we're being paranoid."

"Okay," Hermione said, "We'll go. If nothing is going on, we wouldn't have to worry about it anymore, and we can enjoy our honeymoon."

"I love the sound of that," Ron said.

Hermione smiled.

"This is good," she said, "I think you should do breakfast in bed a lot more often."

"Don't push your luck," Ron said, a smirk crossing his lips.

Hermione laughed.

-  
>At a quarter till five, Hermione and Ron traveled in the lifts down to the main level. They decided to dress casually. If this was a normal party, they didn't want to look too formal. When they arrived, Harper was near the front desk.<p>

"So you are going to the party," Harper said.

"Thought we might check it out," Hermione said, "If only we stay for a little while. Waiting for us?"

"Thought you might come," Harper said, "and I didn't think you'd know how to get to Level B."

"You're right," Ron said, "Wouldn't want to get lost and end up in the kitchens."

Hermione and Ron followed Harper down to Level A, then to Level B. They already heard music blaring from their end of the hallway. When they arrived at the room, Cale was waiting outside the door, greeting guests.

"Welcome!" he said, when he saw Hermione and Ron, "Wasn't sure if you were going to come."

"We're here," Hermione said.

"Well, come on in," Cale said, "We have drinks and food and dancing."

Cale stepped out of the way, and Hermione and Ron walked through into the room. Dozens of men and women were gathered around. A few were dancing in the center of the room, and Hermione was surprised to see a group of instruments playing on their own.

"A lot of magic going on down here," Ron said. "Strange, especially when this ship is full of Muggles above us."

"Cale's got that covered," Isabella said, walking over to them, "Being an empath, he's a human radar for Muggle-detecting. Any Muggle comes close, and we can make this party look normal."

"You've got this whole thing planned out," Ron said.

"We've thought of everything," Isabella said. "We figured that on a cruise ship where we're outnumbered by Muggles, and it is dangerous for us to do magic around them, the witches and wizards on board would want a party like this."

"So," Hermione said, looking from Ron to Isabella, "You don't know any of these people here?"

"On the contrary," Isabella said, "We've met quite a few before we got on the cruise."

She chuckled and raised her eyebrows.

"Surely, you didn't think we planned on searching a cruise ship full of Muggles," Isabella said, "just to invite people like us for a party?"

"No, not at all," Ron said, laughing nervously.

"You thought that Cale and I met you just to invite you here, huh?" Isabella asked.

"Maybe a little," Hermione said.

"As much as I enjoy the thought of that," Isabella said, "we were just happy to find another couple like us going to Salem, and thought you'd like to join us for this get-together."

"Well, thank you for inviting us," Hermione said.

"Enjoy the party," Isabella said.

She smiled and walked away.

"See," Ron said, "we were just being paranoid. It's just a party that we got lucky enough to attend."

"Well, I feel a bit better," Hermione said, chuckling.

"Let's get something to eat," Ron said.

"Thinking with your stomach again," Hermione said.

Ron grinned. Hermione took his hand and they walked over to the buffet table. At the other end of the buffet table, two men were talking in rather animated voices.

"... graveyard's the place to go when you visit," the taller man said, "All kinds of stories and legends having to do with that place."

"You really think that legend is true, Marc?" the other wizard said. "All that stuff about dark circles?"

"A dark circle, Ty," Marc said, "Not plural. Yeah, I could see something going on with that. I mean, there has to be some reason for the fear circling the place."

"It's Salem," Ty said, "The wizarding world has always feared that place. Even if the Ministries of Magic tell us differently."

"Salem?" Ron asked, "As in Salem, Massachussets?"

The two men glanced up.

"Yeah, of course," Ty said, "Why?"

"Me and my wife are going there," Ron said, motioning to Hermione.

"Aren't we all?" Marc asked, chuckling.

Hermione looked at Ron, who raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You've met Cale and Isabella, right?" Marc asked.

"Obviously, they have, if they're here," Ty said.

"We met them just a couple days ago," Ron said, "They said they were visiting Salem for the festival."

"The Mid-Summer's Festival," Marc said, "Yeah. Supposedly, Cale thinks an event is going to happen this year. Something about the moon, and the turn of the century."

"Cale did say he was trying to find out about something that had been evading him," Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, Cale's obviously thought he can find it this year," Ty said.

"Is that why he put together this party?" Hermione asked, "You're all adventurers like Cale?"

Marc and Ty looked at each other and laughed.

"Not even close," Marc said. "I work at one of the many wizarding banks around the world."

"I'm just a – well, Muggles call me a paper-pusher," Ty said. "Hell, I bet most of the people you see around here are people with normal jobs. Nothing as brilliant as an adventurer."

"So why has Cale invited you all here?" Ron asked.

"I already answered that," Marc said, "We're all going to Salem for one reason or another."

"Everyone here is going to Salem?" Hermione asked.

"Popular little town, isn't it?" Ty asked, "Nice meeting you. See you in Salem."

Ty and Marc walked away. Neither Ron nor Hermione said anything until they sat down at a table away from everyone.

"Please tell me this is just one big coincidence?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged as she looked around at everyone.

"This is a ship heading to Boston, isn't it?" she asked.

"Sure," Ron said.

"Maybe it is a coincidence then," Hermione said.

"Do you know anything about what they were talking about?" Ron asked. "Graveyards, the moon, the turn of the century -"

"Dark circles?" Hermione finished for him, then shook her head, "No, nothing. No stories, no legends about any of that."

"Maybe it's nothing," Ron said. "Maybe Cale just thinks he is going to get lucky with whatever he's searching for. Maybe he's just trying to put two and two together."

"How do we explain everyone here?" Hermione asked, "They're all going to Salem, Ron."

"Cale's an empath, right?" Ron asked. "Is it possible he was able to sense the emotions of everyone's excitement to go to Salem, and invited them to the party? Maybe he thinks somebody here knows something about Salem, and it would help his research. Those two blokes obviously knew something."

"That's quite an obsession of his, if it is true," Hermione said.

"Sure," Ron said, nodding, "But it might be a healthy one. An adventurer needs good resources, don't they? We've been on quite a few adventures. I would have loved to have this many people with the same common interests to aid us."

"Okay," Hermione said, "So maybe this is just an innocent party. Cale and Isabella seem friendly. These people here obviously trusted them enough to come here."

"Or maybe they just wanted a good party," Ron said.

Hermione grinned.

"So what do you think?" she asked. "Nothing really suspicious going on, is there?"

"Nothing we have to worry about," Ron said, "At least for the rest of the cruise."

"Isn't that why we decided to attend the party?" Hermione asked. "To put our minds at ease about this whole thing?"

"My mind is at ease," Ron said, grinning. "But that might have something to do with my gorgeous wife sitting next to me."

Hermione blushed.

"Yeah," Ron said. "I think we were worried about nothing. Let Cale worry about chasing legends. We're on our honeymoon. We should enjoy it. No worries about dark circles or graveyards."

"What's this about dark circles and graveyards?" Harper asked, as he walked up to them.

"Oh, probably just ghost stories," Hermione said, "Come. Sit down with us."

"I've seen enough ghosts to not be afraid of ghost stories," Harper said, as he sat down.

"So what are you doing after you're done working this cruise?" Hermione asked, though she thought she knew the answer already, "Headed back home?"

"I'm heading to Salem, Massachussets," Harper said, grinning. "I wanted to work on this cruise specifically just so I could have an easy way to get there."

Hermione looked at Ron, who grinned.

"What's so funny?" Harper asked.

"You're not the only one going to Salem," Ron said.

"You two as well, eh?" Harper asked, "What a coincidence."

"Want to hear an even bigger coincidence?" Hermione asked. "Everyone in this room is apparently going to Salem."

Harper raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"You're just taking the mickey out of me," he said, shaking his head.

Hermione looked at Ron, and both shrugged.

"You're serious?" Harper asked.

Hermione nodded.

"That's just too mental for words," Harper said.

"So do you know anything about any legends circling Salem?" Ron asked.

"None at all, mate," Harper said, "I'm just going there for holiday. Why?"

"Apparently Cale's thrown this get-together here," Hermione said, "to find out answers to the apparent legend he's searching for."

"Then why did he invite us here?" Harper asked. "If he's an empath, and his wife's a legillimens, surely they'd know that we have no clue what this so-called legend is."

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Hermione said.

"But Hermione and I've decided it is probably something innocent," Ron said. "Nothing to worry about. He's an adventurer chasing legends."

"Hmm," Harper said. "Maybe I'll join this chase, and see what I can dig up. You say you two will be in Salem?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "For about a week."

"If I find something, I'll try to find the two of you there," Harper said, "Until then, I wouldn't worry too much about this. Like you said... probably innocent. Enjoy your honeymoon. I'm going to go and see what I can find."

"See you soon," Ron said, "Maybe we'll order breakfast in bed again before the cruise is over."

Harper grinned and nodded, then walked off. Ron raised his eyebrows at Hermione. She just shrugged.

"What do you think?" Ron asked. "Should we stay and enjoy the party or make an excuse and leave? Just spend the rest of the night together."

"We'll do that either way, Ron," Hermione said, smiling.

"True," Ron said, shrugging, "Care to dance?"

Hermione nodded and stood up. The instruments started to play a slow tune just as they got to the dance floor. Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck.

"So, a couple of days left on this cruise," Ron said. "And we've agreed not to worry about mysterious empaths, right? Just us and this cruise ship."

"However will we pass the time?" Hermione asked, chuckling.

"I'm sure we can think of something," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron softly on the lips. She then laid her head on his shoulder, and looked around the room. So everyone here was going to Salem. She counted at least two dozen witches and wizards. That many witches and wizards around the town at once seemed a bit odd.

"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked, in a whisper.

"This many witches and wizards in a group," Hermione said, "all will be in Salem at one time."

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Is that a risk for the Statute of Secrecy?" Hermione asked.

"There's always a risk in Salem," Ron said. "That's something the Ministry of Magic, nor the history books, will tell you."

"Well," Hermione said, "we can't say our honeymoon isn't exciting."

Ron nodded in agreement.

-  
><strong>Decided to end the chapter there! One or two more chapters on the cruise, and then the Salem part of the story begins! <strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter. **


	8. Relaxation And Information

**Chapter 8  
>Relaxation and Information <strong>

**Author's Note: Made a mistake in my last chapter on something that I had Harper say, and it was supposed to be Hermione. Oops. My bad! **

**(Hermione's PoV)**

When Hermione woke up on Saturday, the final full day of the cruise, before the ship would reach port sometime the next morning, she found that Ron wasn't in their room. Hermione figured he had gone outside for a bit of fresh ocean air before their day would start. She took a shower and got ready for the day. As she brushed her hair in the mirror, she had mixed emotions about the next couple of days. By the following evening, Hermione and Ron would be in Salem, and half of their honeymoon would be over. She was surprised when she realized that, by that afternoon, she and Ron would now be married a full week.

As she was finishing up her hair, the door opened and Ron walked in. He stopped at the bathroom door when he noticed Hermione in there, and walked in. He stepped behind Hermione, put his arms around her, and kissed her hair. She scowled and brushed it again.

"Good morning," Ron said, looking at Hermione in the reflection of the mirror.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked, "I expected you to be watching me sleeping or something."

"I was planning our final full day on the cruise," Ron said.

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked. "What do you have in mind?"

"Can't it be a surprise?" Ron replied.

"You've given me enough surprises already," Hermione said.

"A couple more wouldn't hurt," Ron said, with a smirk.

Hermione scowled again.

"So," Ron said, "You've been my wife for a full week now."

"Not until this afternoon," Hermione said, grinning.

"So a few hours give or take," Ron said, shrugging.

He smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek. She put the brush down and turned around in his arms.

"Can't you tell me what we're doing today?" Hermione asked.

"Make me," Ron said, chortling.

Hermione pouted. Ron kissed her softly on the lips, and Hermione put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She chuckled against his lips as he lifted her up, to a sitting position on the sink.

"I might break this thing," Hermione said, "We wouldn't want that."

"No you won't," Ron said, "You're very light. Besides, I'm sure we could repair it very easily."

"True," Hermione said. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"This!" Hermione said, motioning to the fact that she was on the sink, and his arms were wrapped around her so romantically, "It makes it very hard for me to be mad at you for not telling me what we're doing today."

"Then I'm winning," Ron said. "Okay, I'll tell you the first thing we're doing."

"Mmhmm," Hermione said, "What is that?"

"Breakfast," Ron said.

"I could have guessed that," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"That's why I told you," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron grinned and kissed her again. He then lifted her off the sink and gently back onto the floor.

"You finished?" Ron asked.

"Can't prepare for something if I don't know what I'm doing, can I?" Hermione asked.

"Nice try," Ron said, grinning.

"Fine, let's go to breakfast," Hermione said.

Ron took her hand and they walked out of the room, and locked it behind them.

-  
>During breakfast, Ron kept going back for more and delaying them from leaving the restaurant. Hermione guessed this was just another thing he was doing to get her to try to figure out what else he was doing for her that day. Finally, at half-past-nine, they left the restaurant, and Ron lead her to the shopping district of the ship. Hermione shook her head, when she thought she knew what he wanted them to do.<p>

"Ron," Hermione said, laughing, as they headed towards the clothes shop, "I'm not posing for you in clothes right now."

"As much as I like that idea," Ron said, "We're not going there."

"Then where?" Hermione asked.

Ron smiled and lead them past the clothes shop and over to a narrow hallway.

"Here," Ron said.

"I didn't see this the last time we were here," Hermione said.

"Neither did I," Ron said. "I was looking through the cruise information, and I found something that I thought might interest you."

Ron lead her down the hallway. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw a sign over a doorway at the end that read "Serenity Massage Parlor."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, laughing.

"I'm not very good at massages," Ron said, "I know that much."

"You're fine with it," Hermione said.

"Yes, but I'm sure the people here are better," Ron said.

"You're treating me to a professional massage?" Hermione asked.

"I'm treating us to a professional massage," Ron corrected her.

"How sweet of you!" Hermione said, grinning.

Ron lead them into the parlor.

"Ah, I'm guessing you would be the ten-o-clock appointment?" the clerk at the desk asked, when she saw them.

"Now I know why you kept delaying us during breakfast," Hermione said.

Ron grinned and walked over to the clerk's desk.

"Yes," he answered the clerk, "Ron and Hermione Weasley."

"Through that door," the clerk said, nodding to the door on their right, "Changing rooms are right through there, and the masseuse is in the room at the end of the hallway through the door. You requested one room, right?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Enjoy," the clerk said.

Ron lead Hermione through the door. Hermione then walked into the ladies changing room. She found a plastic bag with a plain-white bikini in it, which was the suggested wear for women during a massage. She changed into the bikini, then walked out of the room. Ron was waiting for her.

"The masseuses said they'd be ready for us in a few minutes," Ron said.

Hermione nodded.

"If I knew we had to wear swim clothes, I'd have brought my own," Ron said, looking at their outfits.

"It is traditional clothing for something like this," Hermione said.

"Just how many of these massage parlors have you been to?" Ron asked.

"A fair few," Hermione said. "Dad's not the kind of person who likes this, but Mum loves these things, and whenever we go on holiday, she treats me to a massage. It has kind of turned into a tradition."

"So this profession," Ron said, "Do men and women do the massages?"

"Of course," Hermione said, "I see there are two girls doing to the massages. Did you set that up?"

Ron blushed.

"I don't know whether," Hermione said, "to be jealous of the fact that some girl is going to give you a massage, or to laugh at the fact that you don't want some guy to give me one."

Ron laughed.

"You could just get a massage here," Ron said, "And I can wait for one until you give me one later in return."

"Or you could do both," Hermione said, grinning.

"Oh, I see," Ron said, "You just want me to compare which is better, huh?"

Hermione blushed. Before she could answer, the light on the wall above the door turned green.

"They're ready for us," Hermione said.

Hermione opened the door and walked through it. Ron followed her. Two massage tables, each with a hole in the pillow, stood in the center of the room. Two masseuses in robes stood on either side of the table.

"Ever had a professional massage before?" one of the ladies asked.

"I have," Hermione said, "He hasn't."

"First-timer," the other lady said, "Well, miss, what do you recommend for him?"

"Mmm," Hermione said, "Traditional. Full body, deep-tissue. Same for me."

"I have no idea what you just said," Ron said.

Hermione grinned. She walked over to one of the tables and sat up on it, then laid face-down against the pillow.

"I think mine's broken," Ron said, "It has a hole in it."

"It's supposed to," Hermione said, laughing, "Just lay down like I am."

"Okay," Ron said, shrugging.

"How about some relaxing music?" the masseuse nearest Hermione said.

"Sure," Hermione said.

"I'm Melissa, by the way," the masseuse said, "And that is Dayna."

"Hi, Dayna," Ron said, waving to his masseuse, then laying back down.

Melissa picked up the remote and turned on some instrumental music. Hermione then felt smooth hands on her shoulders, as they pressed into her skin. Nearby, she heard thought she heard Ron muttering softly. She grinned. She could tell he was enjoying his massage.

As the masseuse gently pressed her hands along the edges of Hermione's shoulders and back, Hermione's mind went back to the various professional massages she had been given over the years on holiday, and the not-so-professional massage Ron had given her a few days before. Ron's hands were far from skilled when it came to the hands of a professional masseuse, but the intimacy of the moment had made it feel a lot better, in her opinion, than any normal massage.

She looked up briefly over at Ron. He was looking at her as well. He smiled at her, and she wondered what he was thinking about.

Their session lasted an hour-and-a-half. After Hermione changed her clothes, Ron was waiting for her in the front room. He was currently paying for the massages.

"You look awfully relaxed," Hermione said, grinning, as they walked onto the deck.

"That was brilliant," Ron said.

"Mmhmm," Hermione said, "Thank you for treating me to that."

"My pleasure," Ron said.

"How was it compared to Lavender's massages?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"How did I know you were going to ask me that?" Ron replied.

"Trying to avoid the question?" Hermione asked.

"It was better than Lavender's massage," Ron said. "But -"

He turned to Hermione and took both her hands in his.

"I'm still in favor of your massage more," he said.

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked.

"Mmhmm," Ron said, leaning closer to her, "Nothing can compare to your touch."

Hermione grinned. Ron kissed Hermione softly on the lips, and she returned it.

"Mmm," Hermione said, her voice muffled against lips, "So what else do you have planned?"

"Well," Ron said, "I thought we could go swimming, and then I'd treat you to dinner this evening."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"We'll see where it goes from there," Ron said, a smirk crossing his lips.

"I knew you would say that," Hermione said, chuckling, and kissed him again.

-  
>Hermione and Ron spent the next few hours by the pool. When they weren't swimming, they were resting together in one of the chaise lounge chairs and talking about different things.<p>

Closer to seven-o-clock, Hermione and Ron returned to their room and got ready for dinner. Ron suggested something formal to wear, and Hermione wore her light-blue skirt she had brought along on the trip.

"Avoiding buttons now?" Hermione asked, snickering as Ron put on a formal-looking pull-over shirt.

"I've learned my lesson," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione smiled. She walked over to him and put her arms around him.

"Thank you for today," Hermione said. "I really enjoyed it all."

"Day's not over yet," Ron said.

"I know," Hermione said, "I'm just happy to have spent it all with you, without any interference from someone like Cale and Isabella."

"That is the way our honeymoon was meant to be," Ron said, "Just you and me."

"Exactly," Hermione said.

She kissed him softly, but briefly, on the lips.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"Mmhmm," Hermione said,

Ron took Hermione's hand and they left the room and headed for the restaurant. They found an empty table and sat down. A couple of minutes later, a waiter came over.

"Good evening," the waiter said, handing Hermione and Ron each a menu, "Can I interest you in a bottle of champagne for your meal this evening? Special last-night-on-cruise offer."

Ron looked at Hermione, and raised his eyebrows. She sighed, resignedly and nodded. The waiter went through the options of champagne, and they chose a blackberry flavor.

"Wonderful choice," the waiter said, "Take your time and decide what you wish to order, and I'll be back with that champagne."

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Champagne, eh?" Ron said to Hermione as he looked down at the menu.

"Eh, why not?" Hermione replied, shrugging, "It is our last night on the cruise."

Ron smiled, then frowned suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"We have some company," Ron muttered, looking over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione turned and saw Cale and Isabella walking toward them.

"Be nice," Hermione said, "Maybe they won't stay long."

Ron nodded and waved to Cale and Isabella, as they approached them.

"I was hoping we'd see you two here," Cale said.

"Just having dinner," Hermione said.

"I can see that," Cale said, "So we won't bother you for too long. Actually, I was wishing to be of some assistance."

"With what?" Ron asked.

"You said this will be your first visit to Salem," Cale said, "Is that correct?"

"Yeah," Hermione said.

Cale smiled and dug into his back pocket, and took out a small brown envelope.

"Inside here," he said, setting it down on the table, "is everything you need to know about the wizarding side of Salem. Locations, shopping... you know, places to visit. All hidden from Muggles, of course. My first suggestion is to look a place called the Witches Brew, as well as Crescent Alley. I guess you could compare it to your Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley in London."

"Oh, well... thanks!" Hermione said.

Cale bowed his head slightly.

"Maybe we'll see each other again in Salem," he said, "Hope you enjoy your visit."

Cale and Isabella flashed smiles once more and walked off across the restaurant.

"That was rather nice of them," Ron said.

"Yes," Hermione said. "You know, I wasn't aware there was a wizarding shopping district in Salem. Kind of risque given the history of the area."

"Rather grateful about that," Ron said. "Would hate to have to go somewhere else to search for stuff like that."

Hermione nodded. She put the brown envelope in her purse.

"We'll worry about that later," she said. "Tonight is just you and me."

"As long as Cale doesn't interfere again," Ron muttered.

"Would you stop worrying about him and Isabella?" Hermione asked. "He was being very polite giving us the information."

"All I'm saying is he could have done it some other time," Ron said.

Before Hermione could respond, the waiter came back over with their champagne. He popped the cork and put the bottle in a bucket of ice. Hermione and Ron ordered their food, and the waiter told them it would take half-an-hour or so, before he walked away.

Ron lifted the bottle and looked at Hermione. Hermione nodded, and lifted her glass. Ron poured some in her glass and his. He lifted his glass and held it to Hermione's.

"A toast," Ron said. "to one week of our honeymoon over, and one week left. I promise to you that this next week, I'll do everything to make it just about us and no outside interference."

Hermione smiled and gently tapped her glass against Ron's. She then took a sip of the champagne. It was quite tasty. Ron took a large sip of his then set the glass down. He stood up.

"May I have this dance while we wait for our food?" he asked.

"Of course," Hermione said, standing up. "We should do this before you indulge on the champagne."

"Indulge?" Ron asked, leading her onto the dance floor, "Since when do I...?"

"Our wedding night... firewhiskey," Hermione reminded Ron.

"Right," Ron said, blushing.

Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck.

"Promise me I won't see too many bottles of that around Shell Cottage," Hermione said.

"Just one," Ron said, "Maybe two."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"It's a great cooking ingredient!" Ron said, "You don't even taste it."

"Wait," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes, "You mean -"

"I always put a touch of firewhiskey when I cook anything with pasta," Ron said.

"I thought that was herbs and spices," Hermione said.

"See?" Ron said, "You don't even recognize it."

"Oh, well, now I will," Hermione said, "Now that you told me."

"Two bottles at a time," Ron said. "One of those for cooking. I promise."

"Fine," Hermione said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Marriage is about compromises, Ron," Hermione said.

"I should have seen this coming," Ron said. "What do you want?"

"Nothing!" Hermione said, then grinned, "At least... not yet. But when it comes..."

"Brilliant," Ron said, "Something I have to look forward to."

Hermione laughed and kissed him.

"Thank you for being such a wonderful husband," she said.

"Thank you for being my perfect wife," Ron said.

"Ron," Hermione said, blushing, "I'm not that per-"

Before Hermione could finish, Ron's lips were on hers again. She grinned and kissed him back.

"Please don't say that again," Ron said, "A little piece of me dies every time I hear that."

Hermione grinned.

"I promise," she said.

"Good," Ron said, "Because you are perfect to me. You always will be."

Hermione smiled.

"Happy one-week anniversary," Ron said.

"So you're counting weeks instead of months and years?" Hermione asked, chuckling.

"I could count seconds if it'd make you happier," Ron said.

Hermione laughed.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione kissed him briefly and put her head on his shoulder, as they circled around in place.

-  
><strong>Decided to end it there! Next chapter the cruise finishes and they arrive in Salem!<strong>

**Hope you liked it! **


	9. The Witches Brew

**Chapter 9  
>The Witches Brew<strong>

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Ron was still asleep when Hermione woke up the morning of the end of the cruise. She smiled when she looked at him. He seemed so at peace when he was asleep like that. She wondered if she looked like that when she was asleep. If so, she could finally see the reason Ron would watch her in the morning.

Hermione sat up slowly, slipping gently through Ron's arms. As she did, she noticed her purse sitting on the bedside table. She reached for it, opened it and pulled out the large brown envelope.

She didn't get a chance to open it the night before, because Ron had decided that one of his final gifts of the day was to give her a massage. She loved it, and she could tell he had been trying to get her to compare his touch with the professional massage she received yesterday. His touch was definitely more delicate, and he knew where she liked his hands to be. Professionals usually had a certain way of doing their massages, but Ron was completely random with his. Strangely enough, she loved the randomness of it.

Hermione opened the envelope and looked inside. A small booklet and a few brochures were inside. The booklet was labeled "Magical Sights of Salem – A Wizarding tour guide." She started flipping through the pages of it. It had a large section on the Salem Witch's Institute, as well as Crescent Alley, the wizarding shopping district that Cale had mentioned.

Beside Hermione, Ron's eyes opened slightly. He looked over at Hermione and smiled.

"You're up before me today," Ron said.

"Mmhmm," Hermione said, her eyes still on the booklet, "It was my turn to watch you sleep."

"I think you seem more interested in that stuff Cale gave you," Ron said.

"Just preparing for our week in Salem," Hermione said. "I found a place to stay, by the way."

"Oh?" Ron asked.

"The Witches Brew is very similar to the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said. "It is a restaurant and inn. I'm sure we can get a room there."

"Much better idea than the one I had," Ron said. "I was thinking we'd have to resort to some Muggle motel."

"You see?" Hermione asked, "It is a good thing Cale gave us this then."

"Did you find anything on the Salem legends?" Ron asked.

"Not a word," Hermione said, shaking her head, "But, according to this, in Crescent Alley, there is supposed to be this book store, The Black Quill. I'm sure we could find something there."

"Mmm, that's just like you," Ron said, grinning. "It's our honeymoon, and you're going to have your nose in a book during it."

"I'm interested in Salem's history, Ron," Hermione said. "Isn't that one of the reasons you planned our honeymoon for Salem?"

"Sure," Ron said, "But when I planned this honeymoon, I was thinking more along the line of you spending time with me, instead of with a book."

"Jealous of my relationship with books?" Hermione joked.

"Be careful or I might be," Ron said, grinning.

He leaned over to Hermione and kissed her. Hermione grinned against his lips, and put the booklet down on the bedside table. She put her arms around Ron, and gently pushed him back against his pillow, deepening their kiss. Suddenly, there was a beeping sound overhead.

"Attention guests of Queen's Serenity," a voice said, "This is Captain Garrison speaking. We will be arriving in Boston Harbor in approximately two hours. I am looking at the weather outlook for the next few days in and around the area of Boston, Massachussets. You can expect some wonderful summer weather. I do hope you enjoyed your stay. On mine and the staff's behalf, I thank you for choosing Transatlantic Cruise Lines. Adieu and farewell."

Another short beeping sound rang through the room. Hermione sighed and looked back at Ron.

"Maybe we should begin packing," she said.

"We have plenty of time for that," Ron said, "Now where we?"

Hermione grinned and kissed Ron again. She laughed when he rolled her over on the bed, so her head was resting against the pillow. He kissed her once more, and she rubbed her hands through his hair and down his back as she kissed him.

-  
>An hour-and-a-half later, as Hermione and Ron were finishing packing, there was a knock on the door. Hermione walked over to it and opened it. Harper was standing there with a large luggage cart.<p>

"Good morning," Harper said, "Thought you might need something to carry that all down."

"Come on in," Hermione said, motioning inside the room.

Harper smiled and rolled the cart into the room.

"This is very kind of you," Hermione said, shutting the door behind her.

"Well, I needed an excuse to come in here," Harper said. "I've been doing a bit of investigating since Cale and Isabella's party."

"Already have some answers?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, and they were surprisingly easy to obtain," Harper said. "I guess it helps being a staff member of the cruise. Though I didn't get very much."

"What did you find out?" Hermione asked.

"I'll start with my most recent discovery," Harper said, "Just happened this morning. The guests of Queen's Serenity have started seeing a large number of owls flying to and from the ship, as we approach closer and closer to Boston Harbor."

"Owls?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow, and looking at Hermione, "You're sure?"

"Yes," Harper said. "I even asked these witnesses if it was seagulls that they saw, because those are more common this close to shore. But no, they said they distinctly saw owls. And not just one or two witnesses either. Closer to a dozen people saw this, and I'm sure they were all Muggles."

"So," Hermione said, "It seems there is a lot of Owl Post going from people on-board to people on land."

"Yes," Harper said, "And since it seems most, if not all, of the wizards and witches on-board are going to Salem, I'm guessing that is what the excitement is all about. Haven't found anything what this excitement could be. But... I also looked into other things as well. You mentioned a graveyard the other night. There is a very famous graveyard in Salem called -"

"Salem Hill?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You know of it?" Harper asked.

"Cale and Isabella gave us a packet of information on Salem," Hermione said. "For wizarding sights and stuff. One of the sights listed is Salem Hill."

"Salem Hill is open to Muggles though," Harper said. "Why would it be in a booklet like that?"

"Unless it has some sense of wizarding history to it as well," Ron said.

"That is very possible," Harper said, "I'll be sure to look in on that. Also, I thought I'd point out that the moon will be at its highest and most visible point of the month during the end of next week."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked.

"Well," Harper said, "apparently the appearance of the Full Moon is something celebrated during the Mid-Summer's Festival. I guess it is something valued, and supposed to be a big night in Salem. I've heard a bit of chatter from our fellow witches and wizards about it. Some weren't really wanting to mention it, but others seemed excited about its appearance."

"A full moon," Ron said. "That smells of werewolves."

"There were never any legends or stories of werewolf sightings in Salem," Hermione said, "None that were too important to mention anyway."

"That isn't too surprising, Hermione," Ron said. "Especially when it is rare for any survivors of werewolf attacks."

"True," Hermione said, nodding, "But, I'm still not too sure about it. Salem's known for witches, not werewolves."

"Well, what other significance does a full moon have?" Ron asked, shrugging.

"Good question," Harper said, "That is something I'll figure out. I better get going. Docking is a busy time for the staff. That luggage cart should make it easier for you to carry your things down the ramp and onto the harbor."

"Thank you, Harper," Hermione said.

"I'm sure I'll see you in Salem sometime," Harper said, "Enjoy your visit."

He bowed slightly and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Hermione returned to finishing up her packing. She put the booklet and brochures of the information on Salem in her purse for easy access.

"I still say this has something to do with werewolves," Ron said.

"I just find it very unlikely," Hermione said.

"Hey!" Ron said, his eyes widening. "What if – no, wait for it – what if Cale is a werewolf? He seems creepy enough to be one."

"Ron, we've known our share of werewolves," Hermione said, sighing. "Cale doesn't remind me of Remus in any way."

"He reminds me of Fenrir Greyback, though," Ron said.

"Definitely not like Greyback either," Hermione said. "I'm sure he's not a werewolf."

"But the full moon, Hermione!" Ron said, "You heard Harper. It has something to do with this whole thing."

"Yes, it has significance," Hermione said. "I just don't think it is werewolves this time, Ron."

"Fine, you win," Ron said, resignedly, "I don't want to run into another werewolf anyway."

Hermione chuckled in agreement.

-  
>At a little past eleven that morning, Hermione and Ron were waiting with the crowd of people on the decks of the ship, as it made its way into Boston Harbor. It took a little over half-an-hour later to get off the cruise ship and to the front of the harbor, where they found a large line of taxis waiting. Hermione signaled one, and she and Ron walked over to it. The cabbie helped them load their luggage into the trunk, then Ron pushed the luggage cart to the side where a few others were sitting.<p>

"Salem Ferry, please," Ron said, when he sat in the back of the taxi with Hermione.

"Should take about twenty minutes," the cabbie said, as he pulled away from the harbor. "We should be there in enough time for you to be able to get on the ferry before it leaves."

"Do you take foreign money?" Hermione asked, "We're British."

"Yeah," the cabbie said. "But you might want to exchange for American dollars when you get to the docks. There's a place inside near the ferry to do so. Just look for International Exchange."

"We'll be sure to do that," Hermione said.

Hermione looked back out the window, back at the cruise ship.

"That was amazing," Hermione said, looking back at Ron and taking his hand in hers.

"We'll have to do that again sooner or later," Ron said.

"Definitely," Hermione said.

She smiled and put her head on Ron's shoulder, and looked out the window as they traveled through the city of Boston.

"So, you two are heading off to Salem then?" the cabbie asked, looking in the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah," Ron said, "For the second half of our honeymoon."

"Delightful little town," the cabbie said. "Been there a few times myself. Kind of spooky too, if you get my meaning. All that history of the supernatural."

"Do you believe in that stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Not too much," the cabbie said, shrugging, "But I'll tell you this. Stay in that town long enough, and you might end up a believer of the supernatural. Especially if you talk to the right people... or in this case, I should say, the wrong kind of people."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing to worry about," the cabbie said. "Just an interesting folk live around those parts. Some of them are very into Salem's history. But you'll also find a lot of tradition there. My advice is to visit the Salem Witch House. It is a museum, of sorts, now. A lot of history in there, especially having to do with the founding families of the town, and their part in the Witch Trials. Definitely a hotspot."

"We'll be sure to check that out," Hermione said.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it," the cabbie said.

He smiled in the rear-view mirror and returned his attention to the road.

Just like the cabbie had promised, the taxi arrived at its destination right on time. The Ferry was sitting against a dock.

"Thank you," Hermione said, paying the cabbie.

Hermione and Ron picked up their luggage, and headed over to the docks. They found the small building that the cabbie mentioned, and Hermione exchanged the British pounds for American dollars. She and Ron walked over to the docks and Hermione paid for two tickets for the ferry, then they made their way toward the ferry. It was a two-leveled boat, with open-air or indoor seating. They walked onto the ferry, and handed one of the staff their tickets, then found a couple of open seats with enough room to set down their luggage with them.

A few minutes later, they heard a voice overheard.

"Welcome to the Salem Ferry," a male voice said, "I am Captain Withers. This trip will take roughly forty-five minutes, and will take us through some beautiful scenery as we ride up the New England coastline, before we arrive to the wonderful little town of Salem, Massachussets. Enjoy the ride."

They heard the sound of the engine turning on, and the ferry started to move along the water. Hermione picked up her purse, and took out the tour guide booklet and brochures. She opened the brochure for the Witches Brew.  
>"Okay," Hermione said, lowering her voice so only Ron could hear, "Looks like we'll have to take another taxi. We'll be heading for Essex Street, which seems to be one of the main streets of the town. Strange place for a hidden shopping district."<p>

"Essex Street?" Ron asked. "Very British."

"Well, there were a lot of British settlers back in the 1600s," Hermione said. "So some of the locations are just callbacks to that."

"I'm not going to be able to keep you from this history stuff this week, am I?" Ron asked.

"You'll have to work very hard to take me out of it," Hermione said.

"I'm sure I can do that," Ron said.

Hermione grinned, and continued to read through the brochures.

-  
>Soon, they arrived in Salem, and the ferry docked at the pier. Taxis were waiting in the parking lot for them.<p>

"Essex and Union, please," Hermione said, after she and Ron loaded their luggage into one of the taxis.

As the taxi drove through the town, Hermione noticed a lot of banners and signs that read "Mid-Summer Festival" and other sorts pertaining to the festival. Decorations were already being placed around the city.

"Come for the Festival?" the cabbie asked.

"Our honeymoon, actually," Hermione said, "But it might be something we attend."

"Well, if you're staying during this week," the cabbie said, "It isn't something you'll be able to miss. Day and night celebrations over the next week, all along Hawthorne Street and the surrounding areas. It is going to be quite exciting around here. Your honeymoon, eh? Wonderful choice of location for it."

"Always wanted to visit Salem," Ron said.

"Popular for tourists," the cabbie said, "Though we have quite a number of permanent residents here as well."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the corner of Essex and Union Street.

"You enjoy Salem now," the cabbie said, as Hermione paid him.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

They took their luggage from the back and headed down a sidewalk on Essex Street.

"The Witches Brew should be rather easy to find," Ron said, "Look for a building most people just walk by and not notice."

Hermione looked on either side of the street, and then saw a building with a large sign on the front. It had a large black cauldron with a witch standing inside it. Hermione pointed to it, and they walked across the street. They made sure nobody was looking at them, then made their way into the building.

Hermione had expected the Witches Brew to look similar to the Leaky Cauldron, but it looked pretty different. While the Leaky Cauldron was cramped and a bit dark and dusty, the Witches Brew had a very bright and friendly atmosphere. As they walked across the room, Hermione noticed a large stone tablet standing against a wall. There were a number of names etched into the stone in a list.

"How may I help you?" the witch at the bar asked, before Hermione could get a good look at the stone tablet.

"Any rooms available?" Ron asked.

"A few," the witch said, shrugging.

"We'd like one room, with one nice-sized bed, for a week," Ron said.

"You're in luck," the witch said, "Name's Madam Derry, by the way."

"Ron and Hermione Weasley," Ron said.

"Nice to meet'cha," Madam Derry said.

She gave them the key, and Hermione paid wizarding money for the room. Madam Derry pointed to the stairs across the room. Hermione and Ron walked over to them and headed up the stairs. They found their room number, unlocked the door and went in. Their room was nicely-sized, with a large oak bed against the far edge of the wall.

"Very nice," Hermione commented.

"Better than the Leaky Cauldron," Ron said.

"Want some lunch before we unpack?" Hermione asked, "I'm starving."

"Thought you'd never ask," Ron said, "I'm in need of a good Butterbeer. Haven't had one in a week."

They made their way back down into the restaurant, and sat down at a table.

"Be with you in a sec," Madam Derry said, "After I help these two."

Hermione looked up at who Madam Derry was speaking to, and wasn't surprised to see Cale and Isabella standing there.

"Brilliant," Ron muttered, sarcasm ringing through his voice.

"We knew they were probably going to get a room here, Ron," Hermione said. "They were the ones who introduced us to the place."

Ron nodded, but still looked a bit annoyed. Madam Derry walked over to them and gave them a couple of menus.

"Can I get you something to drink while you order?" she asked.

"Two Butterbeers, please," Ron said.

Madam Derry lifted her wand and two Butterbeers zoomed across the room. The bottles landed in front of Ron and Hermione.

"I'll be back for your orders in a few minutes," she said.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

Madam Derry walked away. Ron opened his bottle, and took a deep gulp of it.

"Aw, that hits the spot," Ron said, sighing in relief.

Hermione chuckled and looked at her menu. Over the top of the menu, she saw Cale and Isabella walking over to them.

"Looks like you found the place!" Cale said.

"Yeah, we did," Hermione said.

"My wife was actually wanting to ask you something," Cale said

"I was just wondering if you were interested in visiting the Salem Witch's Institute," Isabella said.

"Actually, yeah," Hermione said, grinning. "But I wasn't sure if it was open to tourists."

"It really isn't suggested," Isabella said, "But since I am going there to talk about a future position there, I'd be willing to bring you along if you wish to take a tour of the place. My treat."

Hermione looked at Ron. He sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do," Ron muttered.

"Er... sure," Hermione said, "Why not?"

"Brilliant!" Isabella said. "Cale and I are going there around noon tomorrow. We've rented a car to go, since we can't apparate to its location. Cale's very good at driving, even for a wizard. We could take the two of you. Would you be up for it?"

"Sure," Hermione said, "That sounds lovely."

"We'll meet you here at noon then!" Isabella said.

"See you then," Hermione said.

Cale and Isabella bowed politely and walked off.

"Should be fun," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said.

Ron frowned and took another sip of Butterbeer.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ron said. "I know visiting the school is something you want to do."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, "I know we promised each other to spend this week together alone without interference."

"We're going together, right?" Ron asked.

"Of course!" Hermione said.

"Then I'm fine with it," Ron said, "I'd just prefer if we didn't have to deal with Cale and Isabella all week."

Hermione sighed and reached for Ron's across the table.

"I promise you, Ron," she said, "I'll do my best to make it that way. This is our honeymoon. It will just be you and me for most of it."

"Okay," Ron said.

Hermione smiled. Madam Derry walked back over to them, and Hermione and Ron ordered lunch.

-  
><strong>I wanted to add the introduction of Crescent Alley for this chapter, but I'll wait for that till next chapter. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	10. The Magical Trinity

**Chapter 10  
><strong>**The Magical Trinity  
><strong>

**(Hermione's PoV)**

After lunch, Hermione and Ron walked across the room. Hermione stopped when she noticed the stone tablet on the wall. At the top of the tablet, a small inscription read:

_In Memory of these Thirteen Souls, who perished during the darkest days in our history. _

Below the inscription, there was a list of thirteen names.

"The Thirteen Souls," Madam Derry said, behind the bar.

Hermione turned and looked at Madam Derry.

"These names," Hermione asked, nodding to the list. "Were they –?"

"The victims of the Salem Witch Trials," Madam Derry said, nodding solemnly, "The wizards and witches at least. Burned at the stake just for being themselves. There are three more names that should be on there, but nobody mentions them."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"The witches who broke the Statute of Secrecy in the first place," Madam Derry said, shaking her head, "The reason the Trials began."

She walked around the bar and over to Hermione and Ron.

"Have to talk in whispers about this," she said, lowering her voice. "Not popular table talk. Three witches decided to get drunk one night, and have fun with a couple of Muggle gentlemen. The witches took these men out to what is now known as the Salem Witch House. Heard of it? Nice museum now."

"Sure," Ron said, "We might visit it sometime."

"I go there quite a bit," Madam Derry said, "Keeps my mind fresh of this story. I don't want to forget it. Anyway, I'll continue. Behind the house, there used to be a grove of trees. The witches put the Muggles under the Imperius Curse, and started making a Love Potion. Well, the Imperius Curse must have not been very strong, because the men snapped out of the trance. They found the three witches dancing around the cauldron. It scared the two Muggles. Fear of witchcraft was big back then. Muggles were terrified of us. They thought back then we'd burn down their houses and kidnap their children for stew or something like that. That's what I hear, anyway. But those three witches were found, oh yes. They paid for their mistakes."

Madam Derry looked up at the stone tablet.

"But... not before these Thirteen Souls," she continued, "and a mighty number of Muggles were killed. Burned at the stake on Salem Hill... now a graveyard."

Ron looked at Hermione, who's eyes widened.

"Salem Hill Graveyard is where the Witch Trials took place?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes," Madam Derry said. "Place is pretty popular for the Muggles to visit. But wizards and witches like us..."

Madam Derry shook her head.

"It's a terrifying place to visit for us," she said, "I stay away from it. Gives me the creeps. I keep thinking I hear voices when I go there."

She shuddered and shivered. She took one more glance at the stone tablet.

"Those poor souls," she said, sniffling.

She shook her head and walked back to the bar. Hermione looked back at the tablet.

"Where is Crescent Alley, by the way?" Ron asked Madam Derry.

Madam Derry nodded through the door straight ahead of them.

"Tap the bricks on the wall in a crescent shape," she said, "Easy enough."

"Thanks," Ron said, "Coming, dear?"

Hermione nodded and walked with Ron through the door.

"I would have never guessed," Hermione said softly. "A graveyard is the place of all that loss."

"Kind of ironic," Ron said. "Might not have even been a graveyard before they burned those people. Probably didn't want to move them and buried them all right there."

"Could you at least show a little more respect, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry," Ron said. "Story just creeped me out a bit."

They walked through the door and arrived at the back of the building. A large brick wall stood there. Most of the bricks were brownish-red, but there was a discoloring of white-ish red in the center.

"Here goes nothing," Ron said.

He took his wand from his pocket and tapped the white bricks in a clock-wise crescent shape. A grin crossed his lips when the bricks started to move and formed an archway. When it opened, Hermione saw a cobbled pathway go up and down on either side of them. It led off to another street on both ends.

"Let me guess," Ron said, as they walked through the archway, "This place is Crescent-shaped."

"I would say that is probably a good guess," Hermione said, grinning.

They walked down the left road and looked around. They passed an Apothecary, an owl post building, and Hermione saw The Black Quill, the wizarding bookstore next to a store where wands could be purchased..

"I'm going to write a couple of letters and tell Mum, Dad, and Harry that we're in Salem," Ron said, "If you want to go into the bookstore, I'll meet you there."

Hermione nodded and walked into The Black Quill.

"May I help you?" an elderly witch at the counter asked.

"I'm looking for books on the wizarding histories and legends in Salem," Hermione said.

"We have a large bookshelf dedicated to just that, young lady," the witch said.

The witch walked around the counter, and beckoned Hermione to follow her. They walked over to a large bookshelf in the back corner of the room.

"If the subject isn't here," the witch said, "It doesn't exist. Enjoy."

The witch bowed slightly and walked away. Hermione looked through the titles of books. There were quite a few, but the ones that caught her eye were: _The History of Salem Hill, The Thirteen Souls, _and _The Magical Trinity and More: The Myths and Facts Surrounding the Salem Witch Trials. _

"The Magical Trinity?" Hermione whispered to herself.

She took the book from the shelf and looked at the cover. There was an illustration of three large linked rings. One of the rings had sparks around it. The second had sparks around one half of the circle, with a slash in the middle of it and blank on the other half. The third was just blank.

She decided to buy this and the other two books she had taken an interest in. She walked back to the counter and purchased the three books.

"Excuse me?" she asked the elderly witch, "What is this? The Magical Trinity?"

"One of the more popular legends of Salem," the witch said, "Has to do with the three witches who caused the whole Trials to begin with. But most of what the Magical Trinity has to do with... it is just a legend. Take what you read in this book with caution. You'll start believing in most of them, but take heed. Most of the myths in there are just myths, and some of the facts are even myths that have only had a little proof given to them."

Hermione nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

"Come again," the witch said.

Hermione smiled and took her books, then walked out of the shop. Ron was walking toward her.

"Finished already?" he asked her.

"For now," Hermione said.

"I wrote the letters to Mum and Harry," Ron said. "Used one owl for both letters. The bloke in the shop said the owl should take a full day to get there and back. So if they reply, we should get the letters back tomorrow afternoon. I didn't realize owls could be so quick."

"They're probably trained for that," Hermione said, "Especially ones who fly across oceans."

For the next couple of hours, they walked through Crescent Alley and visited many of the shops. Ron had a particular interest in the Quidditch shop.

Hermione found a clothing shop that had several dresses and robes, and had specials on some of them, for the Mid-Summer's Festival. She and Ron decided to each purchase one outfit for the Festival, which they knew they would probably end up at before the week was over. One of the dresses reminded Hermione of the kind in the pilgrim times she had read about in books over the years. She tried it on and it fit very well. Ron thought it looked beautiful on her, and that factor alone made her buy it. Ron bought a set of old-fashioned robes, though he was grateful that there was "no dodgy lace" on it. He commented that they looked much better than the ones his mother had given him for the Yule Ball years ago. Hermione said these robes made him look very handsome, so he bought them.

Hermione had been wanting to read one of her new books, but Ron had decided to distract her from it, and, for the next few hours, they explored the town of Salem. One of the most interesting things they saw, as they walked along some of the streets, was that some of the people were wearing outfits that reminded Hermione of wizarding robes and other clothing like that.

"They have to be mental," Ron muttered, as a young man walked by in robes, "Walking around this town in that type of clothing. Don't you think Muggles will notice them?"

"I think that was a Muggle, Ron," Hermione whispered.

"He was wearing our usual style of clothing, Hermione," Ron said.

"I have a feeling this is the traditional outfit during the Mid-Summer's Festival," Hermione said, "It is like Halloween. They're wearing disguises of what they think people like us would wear."

"But they don't know the wizarding world exists," Ron said, shrugging.

"It seems they have a very good imagination," Hermione said.

"So you think we'll see a lot more people dressed up like that?" Ron asked.

"I would count on it," Hermione said, nodding.

"No wonder witches and wizards love this festival," Ron said, "They can go out in their normal attire and nobody would know the difference."

"It has quite the attraction to it," Hermione said.

They walked for a good couple of miles around the town, looking around at the decorations and shops, before making their way back toward the Witches Brew. They had seen at least half-a-dozen more people dressed in the same clothing throughout the whole time.

-  
>The next morning, when Hermione woke up, Ron was still asleep beside her. She yawned and saw the three books she had purchased the day before on the bedside table near her. She hadn't had a chance to look through any of these books the day before, because of how much she and Ron had done. She figured he had probably done it on purpose. It wasn't a secret that he was trying to keep her occupied instead of her being interested on the books. She couldn't blame him, though. These two weeks of their honeymoon were about the two of them spending time together, and she knew Ron wasn't too happy with the thought of Hermione having her nose in the books.<p>

Now that Ron was asleep, she could have a chance to look through the books without him distracting her. She picked up the Magical Trinity book, and opened it to the table of contents. She found the chapter on the Magical Trinity and turned to it. She started to read through it:

**The Magical Trinity and The Power Of Three**

_While the number seven is considered to be the most magical number in the wizarding world, the number three has also been referred to as another magical number. Many myths and legends throughout the wizarding world consist of having to do with the power of three. While the most famous myth is the Tale of the Three Brothers, also known as the Tale of the Deathly Hallows, there is also the story of the Magical Trinity. _

_The Magical Trinity is commonly referred to as three wizards and/or witches who are considered true companions, even though they have one measurably large difference between them. This difference has to do with the three Magical blood-types: pure-blood, half-blood and those whom are Muggle-born. Because of the known racism between bloodlines over the centuries, it is thought that the Magical Trinity was nigh impossible. Pure-bloods are usually known for their common hatred of anyone who is deemed to be Muggle-born. So the unity that is needed for the Magical Trinity to take effect is considered rare, and therefore, quite a legend in the history of the wizarding world._

_One known Magical Trinity in the history of the wizarding world happened at the start of our darkest days in the wizarding world. It is highly known that it was three witches who were responsible for the revelation of witchcraft in Salem, Massachussets, and the start of the Salem Witch Trials. What is uncommon knowledge is that the three witches had something very different between the three of them. Each of them were of the different blood-types. There are many critics to this theory, because Muggle-born witches and wizards were quite rare during the late 1600s, and it was believed that the tools needed for the Magical Trinity to take place was virtually impossible._

_When the Magical Trinity is successfully formed, it is believed that different events will take place amongst the three true friends. It is thought that the unity could bring good or bad fortune. It is also thought that the unity of the Trinity could also hold a great power that could bring danger or salvation to the three who perform the ritual, and anyone who is in the vicinity of the three. It is considered that the ritual for this is virtually unknown. It is thought this is because of the fear surrounding the possibilities of the Trinity, and that it is better that this would remain a legend instead a fact.. The story of the original coming of the Magical Trinity didn't help to put aside that fear either._

_The three witches in the late 1600s who foolishly brought the events along that started the Salem Witch Trials were, unknown to them. brought along bad fortune and danger to Salem, Massachussets. Many theorists whom are knowledgeable about the events surrounding the Trials believed that the enchantment of the Magical Trinity is the reason the Salem Witch Trials started in the first place._

_Because of this, the Magical Trinity is considered bad luck. Anyone who is thought to be united enough to bring the enchantment into effect is considered to be feared amongst those who are true believers that the Magical Trinity actually exists._

Hermione's hands shivered and the book fell down onto the blanket on top of her. The legend of the Magical Trinity couldn't be true, could it? She shook her head. There was no way.

Still, she couldn't ignore the fact that she knew about a possible Magical Trinity, and she was a part of it. She was Muggle-born, Ron was pure-blood and Harry was a half-blood, and the three of them were the truest of friends.

She picked up the book again,and her eyes fell on one of the paragraphs again:

_It is also thought that the unity of the Trinity could also hold a great power that could bring danger or salvation to the three who perform the ritual, and anyone who is in the vicinity of the three._

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. She slammed the book shut, and heard Ron murmuring beside her.

"Something wrong?" he muttered, sleepily.

"No," Hermione said, hastily putting the book on the bedside table. "Not at all."

Ron smiled and yawned.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost nine," Hermione said.

"You still want to go to the Institute?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. Ron sighed and stretched.

"Guess I should get up and get ready then if I want breakfast first," he said.

Hermione nodded again.

"You're sure you're all right?" Ron asked, "You're very quiet."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I was just reading something and it creeped me out."

Ron's eyes traveled from her to the books on the bedside table.

"Your fault for wanting to know Salem's history," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Some of it is mental."

"Yeah," Hermione said, her eyes traveling to the book, "Bloody mental."

"That's why I wanted you to hold off on that stuff, love," Ron said, "That kind of stuff could ruin the atmosphere of our honeymoon."

"Okay," Hermione said. "I promise I won't read any more for a while."

Ron smiled and leaned toward Hermione and kissed her.

At noon, Hermione and Ron were waiting in the main room of the Witches Brew. Cale and Isabella walked down the stairs and over to them.

"Ready to go?" Cale asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

She and Ron followed them out the door and to a nearby parking lot, then over to a four-door black town car. Hermione and Ron got into the back of it, and soon they were driving toward Salem Woods, located two miles south of Salem.

"So have you had the chance to tour around Salem yet?" Cale asked.

"A bit," Hermione said, "We noticed the Muggles are celebrating the festival in style."

"You must be talking about the clothing they're wearing, am I right?" Cale asked.

"I couldn't tell wizard from Muggle," Ron said.

"We thought that was rather curious," Hermione said. "How do they know what our traditional style of clothing is? Robes and such like that."

"Would you like to take that question, Isabella?" Cale asked.

Isabella nodded.

"Our kind has lived in Salem for quite a while," she said, "While the fear of witchcraft is still very much alive in Salem, our kind has been able to find ways to blend in with the Muggles. So, it may not be a surprise that there are a few witches and wizards on the town council. It is thanks to them that you see that attire. Basically they introduced it to the townspeople, and brought there own little story to it, to make it believable to the Muggles. The Muggles seem to love it, and that is the traditional attire for the festival."

"So wizards and witches have lived amongst the Muggles in Salem?" Hermione asked, "Even amongst the fear of the possibility of more Witch Trials?"

"Oh yes," Isabella said, "Many witches and wizards, whose families were once a big part of Salem before the original Witch Trials, moved back here after the Quarantine lifted almost a century ago."

"A quarantine?" Ron asked.

"The Ministries around the world," Hermione said, "made it illegal for wizards and witches to live in this area for two centuries after the Trials."

"You know your history," Isabella said.

"Hermione's quite brilliant with stuff like that," Ron said, grinning.

"Not too brilliant," Hermione said, "There are still things that surprise even me."

"Stuff concerning Salem?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "I never knew about some of the more interesting facts, such as the Thirteen Souls or the mystical power of three."

Isabella looked up at Cale, and Hermione noticed that he was looking back at her through the rear-view mirror.

"The Magical Trinity, you mean?" Cale asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I recently found out about that and it... it scared me."

Hermione sighed and looked out the window.

"You okay?" Ron whispered to her, squeezing her hand gently.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"The Magical Trinity is just a legend, Hermione," Isabella said, "Nothing to worry about."

Hermione nodded.

"Can we talk about something different?" Ron asked. "I don't like the sound of these legends. Some sound so mental."

"History is powered by legends, Ron," Cale said, "One must keep telling them, or they'll die out and nobody will learn from them. But if you wish, we can change the subject."

"So you're wanting to become a Professor at the Salem Witch's Institute?" Hermione asked Isabella.

"Oh, yes," Isabella said, "The sheer history of the place is extremely inviting to me. The stories surrounding the place mean a lot to me. It used to be a great refuge for our kind during the Salem Witch Trials. Muggles can't see the castle, so those in fear of persecution could come to the institution for safety. Then it closed during the quarantine, and people forgot about for a while. When it re-opened, it was a great celebration. This institution is the only wizarding school for in this area of the country. During the quarantine, education for our kind was scarce, because very few wanted to go so far just for schooling."

"Sounds pretty wonderful," Hermione said.

"Oh, just you wait," Isabella said, "You're in for quite a treat."

Hermione grinned as she looked out the window. She needed something fun like this to get her away from the thoughts of what she had read earlier that morning. Was Isabella telling the truth? Was the Magical Trinity just a legend to go along with the tale of the three witches who caused the Salem Witch Trials? Was it just a ghost story?

She really hoped this was true. Because if it was more than a legend, the thought of it and how it could have involved her, Ron and Harry, frightened her more than anything.

-  
><strong>Love this chapter. I really love coming up with stuff like the story I had in this chapter. The visit to the Salem Witch's Institute comes next! <strong>


	11. The Salem Witch's Institute

**Chapter 11  
><strong>**The Salem Witch's Institute**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Soon they were outside of the town and were driving down a long road surrounded by dense forest on either side. The trees on either side were very large and towered high over the car. There were also no other cars on the road. Just when Hermione wondered how long this road was and when it would turn off to a hidden road to the institute, Cale pulled the car over on the side of the road.

"We're stopping?" Ron asked.

"We have to walk from here," Isabella said, opening her door.

"But I don't see anything," Ron said, "Other than trees."

"There's more than meets the eye when it comes to the Salem Witch's Institute," Isabella said.

Ron raised his eyebrows at Hermione, and she just shrugged and stepped out of the car. Cale took out his wand and pointed it at his car. At first, Hermione thought the car had disappeared, then she realized she could see it reflecting against its surroundings.

"Camouflage," Cale said. "Don't want anyone finding the car and wondering what it is doing out here without anyone near it. Come on."

Isabella walked over toward the forest on the right side of the road, and stepped in front of a very large tree with a trunk that looked at least a good eighteen-feet wide. She pointed her wand at the tree, and part of the trunk opened up to reveal a large hole tunneling through the tree.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron asked.

Hermione stepped closer to the tree, and saw that on the other side of the tunnel, there was a long dirt path on the other side of it that reached deep into the forest.

"The pathway to the institute," Isabella said, stepping through the hole in the tree.

Cale, Hermione and Ron followed her through it. Even though there were only scattered white clouds in the sky and it was the middle of the day, it was fairly dark on the pathway.

"The institute is in the center of the Salem Woods, far from Muggle eyes," Isabella said, as she led them down the path, "Muggles can't see the pathway we are on, and if they just happen to venture through these woods close to the institute, they suddenly remember something they have to do and turn back."

"Hogwarts trusts its enchantments to keep it from Muggle eyes," Hermione said, "It isn't exactly hidden to the elements like this, and no Muggle would dare walk through that forest."

"There aren't many wizarding schools that are hidden deep away from Muggle cities," Isabella said. "Most, like you say, just trust their enchantments. Unfortunately, ever since the Witch Trials, it is feared that Muggles get more and more curious about us. So this institute has to be located this deep in the wood, for its own protection. Ron, you seem knowledgeable in the fear surrounding Salem. Would you like to take a stab at it?"

"Dad said there are many theories in the Ministries of Magic all over the world," Ron said, looking at Hermione, "when it comes to Salem. One theory is that some magical enchantments, that protect us from Muggles, can break if there is a general popular belief amongst the Muggles. For example, if enough Muggles believe in the possibility of witches and wizards, they're bound to see past some of our enchantments. You could compare it to Father Christmas. If Muggles would only believe in him more and more, they might come to see that he does actually exist, contrary to popular Muggle belief."

"But that is just a theory, right?" Hermione asked. "That seems sort of mental. I mean most protective enchantments, like those surrounding Hogwarts and Salem Witch's Institute, are extremely powerful."

"That is true, Hermione," Isabella said, "But then why were so many of our kind... victims of the Witch Trials?"

"The Muggles got lucky?" Hermione asked.

"Ah," Isabella said, looking over her shoulder at Hermione, "That is what our Ministries want you to believe. Fear of witchcraft was very high during the Witch Trials, there are no doubts about that. Well, if you fear it, then you tend to believe it actually exists. Fear engulfed this town... as did the belief of witchcraft... as did the possibility that they could really see our kind for what they really were."

"I'm sorry, but it sounds like complete rubbish," Hermione said, "There is nothing in any book I've ever read that would ever suggest -"

"Ah!" Isabella said, again, raising her finger, "There is your mistake. You can't always trust a book, Hermione."

"And that is coming from a history Professor," Cale said.

"There are some things that are not allowed to be put in books," Isabella said. "Because of the fear the information could lead to. It just isn't a good idea to make some of this stuff common knowledge."

"Like the Tale of the Deathly Hallows," Ron said, "Why do you think it is generally believed to be just a fairy tale?"

"That is a fairy tale, Ron," Cale said. "Everyone knows that. Except for those kooky Questers."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione squeezed his hand. He looked at her, and she glared at him.

"Not a good idea to tell them about that," Hermione muttered softly.

Ron raised his eyebrows, then nodded in understanding.

-  
>The walk along the path took a good half-hour, before Hermione saw a large opening at the end of the pathway. Then she saw a large four-story building tower over them. It had been built out of tree logs, wood and vines. Large trees stood on each corner of the building. Windows were carved here and there in the trees and along parts of the building. The whole building looked as if it had grown out of the very earth. Then as Hermione got closer, she noticed that the building was surrounded by a large moat that was probably fifteen to twenty feet across.<p>

"I thought this was a castle?" Ron muttered, as he gaped at the building.

"Not all castles are built out of stone, my dear lad," Isabella said.

Suddenly, there was a loud creaking sound, and a large piece of wood moved away from the castle, and fell over the water, landing softly on the ground in front of them. Hermione instantly recognized it as a drawbridge, giving them access into the building. An elderly lady walked across the bridge toward them.

"I am Miss Sonya, the caretaker of this institute," the lady said, looking at Isabella, "Madam Rosario is expecting you. Though she – er – wasn't expecting this many of you."

"They are my guests," Isabella said, "I will explain it to Madam Rosario."

"Very well," Miss Sonya said, "Follow me. Mind your footsteps. Don't want you falling into the water. Most don't make it back onto dry land when they do."

She grinned and turned around. Hermione pulled Ron, who was looking over the bridge, and into the water, closer to her.

"What?" Ron asked her.

Hermione shook her head and walked with Ron and the others across the bridge. They walked through a large archway, and into the entrance hall of the building. Wooden statues of wizards and witches, and a few forest creatures, were scattered amongst the hall. On the left side of the hall, was large oak doors, that were currently closed. On the far side of the hall were steps leading to the next level. Two witches were walking down those steps, and toward them.

"Professor Hawthorne!" the witch on the left said, "How good to see you again!"

"I'm afraid my name hasn't been Hawthorne for a few years now, Madam Rosario," Isabella said, walking to the women and hugging her, "It is Florentine now."

"You'll always be Izzy Hawthorne to me, young lady," Madam Rosario said.

Ron looked at Hermione, who shrugged. It seemed Isabella was very well known around these parts.

"Oh, introductions!" Isabella said, "This is Cale, my husband. And this is Ron and Hermione Weasley, newlyweds who have come to Salem on their honeymoon. I hope you don't mind that I brought them along. They're rather interested in our grand school here, and would like a tour, if you deem it so."

Madam Rosario turned to Ron and Hermione. A smile crossed her face, and Hermione was instantly reminded of Professor McGonagall's stern smile.

"Of course," she said, walking over to them. "I am Madam Rosario, the headmistress of Salem Witch's Institute. I would love to give you the tour myself but -"

"Oh, Madam," the other witch that had accompanied her said, "I could help Isabella and her husband with what they have come to do. You could give our guests the tour."

Madam Rosario turned.

"Oh, I couldn't ask that, Professor Willows," Madam Rosario.

"I don't mind!" Professor Willows said, "I would love to catch up with Isabella. I'm sure we'll be a couple of hours, so you just take your time."

"Er... very well, then," Madam Rosario said.

She turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"How about that tour?" she asked, "Come with me."

Professor Willows walked off up the stairs with Cale and Isabella. Madam Rosario led Ron and Hermione over to the doors on the left side of the hall. The large doors opened in front of them, and they walked through into a large hall with five long tables. A few students were there eating, and others had their attention on pieces of parchment.

"This is our Food Hall," Madam Rosario said.

"Blimey," Ron said.

"Judging by your accents," Madam Rosario said, "You are British?"

"Yes, Madam," Hermione said.

"Well, then," Madam Rosario said, "You probably went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the wonderful teachings of Albus Dumbledore, am I right?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Ah, Albus!" Madam Rosario said, sighing, "Such a batty personality, but a wonderful man nonetheless. I was in such distraught when I heard of his passing."

"You knew Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, for many years, young lady," Madam Rosario said.

A young witch only a few years younger than Ron and Hermione walked up to them.

"Here is my permission form, Madam Rosario," she said.

"Can this wait, Amanda?" Madam Rosario said, sweetly, "As you can see, I have guests."

"Oh, yes!" Amanda said, blushing, looking at Ron and Hermione, "I'm sorry! I'll just... go."

She smiled and walked backwards toward the tables. Madam Rosario cleared her throat and turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"Sorry about that," Madam Rosario said, walking back through the doors.

"Oh, we don't mind," Hermione said, as she and Ron followed, "We were students only a couple years ago."

"You'll have to excuse some of the atmosphere around here," Madam Rosario said, "We've had quite a bit of excitement over the past week or so. The students are in the middle of studying for their final exams, and some are getting ready for the Mid-Summer's Festival. A few lucky ones get to go to the Festival at the end of the week. Then there is these Ministry officials here, and all this craziness over that prophecy!"

"A prophecy?" Hermione asked.

Madam Rosario stopped in her tracks. Hermione could tell from her expression that she had probably felt she said too much.

"Oh, it was probably nothing," Madam Rosario said, waving her hand dismissively, "Our Divination Professor, she likes to joke around sometimes. She's the one who tried to pass of a performance for a prophecy."

"But there's a way to know if it was a real prophecy," Hermione said. "Everyone knows that."

"Er... I don't," Ron muttered.

"Have you found a glass orb?" Hermione asked, "All real prophecies that are made get recorded in glass orbs that appear in the residence of the one who made the prophecy. It is so it can be recorded in case it is a legitimate prophecy."

"You're quite smart, Hermione," Madam Rosario said. "Yes, there was a glass orb that appeared shortly after the prophecy was made. But I've listened to it many times, and so have my fellow Professors. It is all random muttering. Nothing too important."

"If it isn't too important," Hermione said, "can I listen to it? I'm just kind of curious."

Madam Rosario looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Er... I'm not sure that's a good idea," Madam Rosario said.

"But, you said it wasn't too important," Ron said, "It should be harmless then, right."

"Well, yes," Madam Rosario said.

"Well, if it will interest you," Ron said, "I'm an Auror from the British Ministry of Magic."

Hermione looked at Ron and raised her eyebrows. What was he doing?

Ron took out his billfold from his pocket, and showed her his identification badge.

"As you know," Ron said, "All Ministries of Magic in the world have a say in the goings-on in and around Salem, Massachussets. I'm sure my Ministry would be rather interested in a Prophecy that happened in Salem."

Madam Rosario stared at Ron's Auror badge.

"Er... right," she said, "I could show you it after our tour. How about that?"

"Very well," Ron said.

Madam Rosario turned and headed toward the stairs.

"What was that for?" Hermione whispered to Ron, "Showing her your badge?"

"You've gotten me rather interested in this prophecy," Ron said. "Besides, she sounds like she is hiding something. If she didn't think there was something odd with the prophecy, she would have let us listen to it right away."

"You're right," Hermione said.

"I know I am," Ron said, "Just don't let anyone at the Ministry know I did that."

Hermione chuckled and took Ron's hand. They followed Madam Rosario onto the second floor.

"So, if you were students a couple of years ago," Madam Rosario said, "would that mean you were part of the infamous Battle of Hogwarts?"

"You know about that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes," Madam Rosario said, "Though it isn't common knowledge here in the States. We try to keep our students oblivious to the details when it comes to Voldemort and the war in Europe."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"There is already enough fear in Salem, Mr. Weasley," Madam Rosario said, "We do not need to fill the heads of our students with anymore."

"I can see your point there," Ron said, nodding.

"Now, how about we continue the tour?" Madam Rosario asked, "You'll find that our institute is much like Hogwarts. It has the same type of subjects to learn, and we also have four different houses, though the students are sorted in a much different way than your charming Sorting Hat. When you arrived, I believe you saw those four large trees surrounding our castle?"

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Those are the towers for the four houses," Madam Rosario said, "The dormitories and common rooms for each house are located there in the hollowed out trees."

"So, basically like a big tree house," Ron said, grinning.

"Very much so," Madam Rosario said.

Madam Rosario led Hermione and Ron all around the castle. It took nearly an hour to tour through the four floors. Much like Hogwarts, there were many portraits and statues throughout the hallways. There were also a few ghosts, but so far they found no resident poltergeist.

"And finally," Madam Rosario said, leading them through a portrait hole and up some stairs, "My office."

The room was adorned in many portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses of the school. There were also stuffed heads of magical and normal animals, and Hermione thought she even noticed what looked to be the wings of some kind of dragon against a wall.

"I'm sure your gamekeeper doesn't like this room," Ron muttered, looking around.

"On the contrary!" Madam Rosario said, grinning, "She picked out these decorations herself."

"That is barbaric," Hermione said.

"Perhaps," Madam Rosario, shrugging.

"Now," Ron said, "How about that prophecy?"

Madam Rosario didn't express any emotions. She just walked over to a very large oak cabinet and opened it. She took out a large glass orb and walked across the room to her desk. Hermione and Ron sat down in a couple of chairs in front of the desk. Madam Rosario took her wand from her pocket, and pointed it at the orb, which filled with greyish-blue smoke. A raspy voice started to whisper.

"_Evil!" _the voice rasped, _"Evil will take flight on Mid-Summer's Night, when the moon is highest in the sky. A curse will be brought back onto this town and vengeance will be paid to those responsible to those who brought pain down on them once before. A dark circle will appear over this land. Thirteen souls will rise up and take back what was once theirs. Beware the Thirteen Souls. Make haste the Magical Trinity!"_

The smoke dissipated. Hermione's mouth had been opened the whole time. There it was again. A mention of the Magical Trinity, as well as the Thirteen Souls.

"Evil will take flight on Mid-Summer's Night?" Ron asked. "How is this prophecy not important, Madam Rosario?"

Madam Rosario sighed.

"I want to make it very clear, Mr. Weasley," she said, "that Professor Sequin, who made this prophecy, has never made one before now."

"There's always a first time for everything," Ron said.

"She's also very loony," Madam Rosario said.

"Make haste the Magical Trinity," Hermione muttered, looking at the orb. "What does that mean?"

"Do you know what a Magical Trinity is?" Madam Rosario asked.

Hermione said 'yes' and Ron said 'no'. Ron looked at Hermione, who shrugged. Madam Rosario took a piece of parchment from her desk, and grabbed a quill. She drew three circles linked in each other. She then drew sparks around one.

"Pure-blood," Madam Rosario said, "The sparks represent the magic surrounding the person."

She then drew sparks around a part of the second circle, and a line through the middle of it.

"Half-Blood," Madam Rosario said, "Sparks around half the circle, representing the half of their bloodline that was all magic. And the third circle is left blank to represent the Muggle-born, or those whose bloodline had no magical history in the past."

Hermione looked at the linked circles. It was the same thing she had seen on the cover of the book.

"It is believed when the three blood-types are united," Madam Rosario said, "They make up the Magical Trinity. But the three who make up the Trinity have to be trusted companions of each other. Friends through thick and thin... to the end... friends who would die for each other."

Hermione glanced sideways at Ron. His mouth was agape. She knew what he was probably thinking about.

"So," Madam Rosario said, "'Make haste the Magical Trinity' means that it is a wish that a Magical Trinity of wizards would come and help with fighting against whatever this evil is."

Madam Rosario gave a sharp laugh and shook her head.

"But it is absurd," she said, "The possibility of a Magical Trinity in this day and age... is slim to none. I doubt we could even find one. And if the prophecy foretells a Magical Trinity, which is nigh impossible, then that means it is nigh impossible that the prophecy is true!"

"Beware the Thirteen Souls," Hermione said. "It means the Thirteen Souls who died during the Salem Witch Trials?"

"Indeed," Madam Rosario said, "Which is also proof of this rubbish. No magic can bring somebody back from the dead. So how can we fear thirteen souls who have been dead for over three centuries now? Impossible!"

"I agree," Ron said. "It does sound rather mental."

"Madam Rosario," Hermione said, "What is the Dark Circle?"

Madam Rosario looked impressed.

"You are quite brilliant, Hermione," she said, "I doubt many of my fellow professors found that important. The Dark Circle is believed to be an old group of witches and wizards who have been searching far and wide for a way to bring revenge on the Muggles of Salem. Revenge sought against those who were responsible for the murders of our brethren."

"But those whom were responsible," Ron said, "are long gone now."

"Precisely!" Madam Rosario said, "Yet another factor against this prophecy. Like I said... complete rubbish. Nothing to worry about."

Hermione was doubtful. Sure, everyone knew that you couldn't bring someone back from the dead. The Dark Circle, if it was real, seemed like their task had been finished long ago. But the Magical Trinity? There was a lot of truth in that. What Madam Rosario didn't know is that she was looking at two members of a Magical Trinity right in front of her.

"If this prophecy held true," Hermione said, softly, "What would the Magical Trinity have to do, if they were discovered?"

"While some believe the Magical Trinity is bad luck," Madam Rosario said, "the prophecy foretells the Magical Trinity to 'make haste', or come quickly... to what? To the aid, perhaps? So... maybe it is believed that this Magical Trinity would fight the Dark Circle and stop this evil. But I don't think you should put too much into it, Hermione. There is no proof the Dark Circle exists. And like I said, the Magical Trinity is extremely rare, and thought to be a legend. So there you go. This prophecy is complete rubbish. We should not worry about it. If I had the power and the privilege, I would destroy this orb. It is an embarrassment amongst true prophecies."

Madam Rosario smiled and picked up the orb. She walked back over to the cabinet and put it inside it.

"That finishes our tour," she said, "Any more questions?"

"Er... I was rather curious about something," Hermione said. "How do you know Isabella?"

Madam Rosario smiled.

"Isabella used to be a student here," she said. "Young Izzy Hawthorne was one of my most brightest, and treasured, students. I am priveleged to know that she wishes to come back as a Professor."

"So she used to live in Salem?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes!" Madam Rosario said, "Isabella Hawthorne is the latest in the very long line of the Hawthorne family dating back to the time of the Salem Witch Trials!"

Hermione's eyes widened, and she looked at Ron. Isabella wasn't coming back to Salem as a tourist. She was coming back home.

-  
><strong>Decided to end the chapter there! More about the Magical Trinity and the Prophecy will be discussed between Hermione and Ron in the coming chapters! You might even get to see Harry (and Ginny, perhaps!) come back into the story soon. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	12. A Horrible Herb

**Chapter 11  
><strong>**A Horrible Herb**

**(Ron's PoV)**

Ron's thoughts were flowing through his mind, like a rushing river, as he and Hermione followed Madam Rosario back to the bottom floor of the institute. He couldn't get the thoughts of the Magical Trinity out of his head. Three wizards and/or witches who were friends through thick and thin, and all had the three separate magical blood-types. That perfectly described the friendship between himself, Hermione and Harry. But was it possible? Did the Magical Trinity really exist? And if so, did that mean this prophecy was really foretelling some kind of evil that would be coming during the Mid-Summer's Festival?

"Ron?" Hermione whispered.

Ron felt her squeeze his hand gently, snapping him out of reverie. She was looking at him. He looked around and realized they were back in the Entrance Hall. Madam Rosario was no longer with them.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You knew," Ron said, "You knew about the Magical Trinity. You had mentioned it to Cale and Isabella. You read about it in that book."

"We'll talk about it later," Hermione said, her eyes wide as she looked around.

"Hermione," Ron said, "I need to know-"

"Later!" Hermione muttered, hastily, "I don't want anyone to hear what we discuss."

Ron sighed. As much as he wanted this information now, he knew Hermione was right.

"Fine," he said, "But you better have a good explanation."

Hermione frowned.

"I will," she said, "I promise."

Ron realized he had hurt Hermione's feelings with how forceful he was being about this towards her. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, softly, putting his arms around Hermione, and hugging her, "I didn't mean to yell at you. This whole thing just scares me."

"I know," Hermione said, putting her head up against Ron's chest, "It scares me too, Ron."

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead, and noticed Cale, Isabella and Madam Rosario walking down the stairs. He backed away from Hermione.

"We were hoping to find someone to fill the spot of History of Magic," Madam Rosario said, "Especially since Professor Higgins is retiring this year. It is so lovely to know that you'll be with us next term Isabella."

"Oh, thank you, Madam Rosario," Isabella said, "I was so excited to come back to where I learned it all. I couldn't resist it. This place is like a second home to me."

"You'll be very welcome here," Madam Rosario said, "A great addition to our staff."

Isabella hugged Madam Rosario.

"It was so wonderful to meet you, Cale," Madam Rosario said, shaking Cale's hand.

"Isabella's talked about you so much," Cale said, "It was an honor to meet you."

"You can come back any time," Madam Rosario said, "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"We're fine," Isabella said, "We must be going. I'm sure Ron and Hermione want to get out of here too."

Isabella looked at Ron and Hermione, who nodded. Madam Rosario raised her hand and snapped her fingers. The doors to the Food Hall opened, and Miss Sonya walked through them.

"Yes, Headmistress?" she asked.

"Lower the drawbridge for our guests," Madam Rosario said.

"Yes, ma'am," Miss Sonya said, bowing slightly.

She walked past Ron and Hermione. Cale and Isabella walked over to them. Soon they were across the bridge, and heading back down the path toward the road.

"How did you two like the school?" Cale asked Ron and Hermione.

"It was brilliant," Hermione said.

"How did Madam Rosario treat you?" Isabella asked.

"She was quite a host," Ron said.

"I used to think she was crazy," Isabella said, "But she's a very good friend of mine."

"She told us you were a student here," Hermione said.

"Oh, yes," Isabella said. "She also might have told you that Salem is my hometown?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "She did."

"That is the truth," Isabella said, "I used to live here as a child. Many generations of the Hawthorne family lived here."

"She said your family was around during the Salem Witch Trials," Hermione said.

Isabella sighed and lowered her head to the ground. Cale put an arm around her.

"One of my ancestors, a witch," Isabella said, "was one of the victims of the Salem Witch Trials. Thankfully her husband and children were able to escape and survive."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said. "If I knew, I wouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it is okay, Hermione," Isabella said, wiping a tear from her eyes, "I need to talk about it. We need to remember that history or we'll be in danger of forgetting one of the most important events of our world. I am actually named after my ancestor who was burned at the stake. All I know of her is that she was a great witch and a wonderful mother. I know she kept a diary back then, but it was burned when the Muggles in the area burned down her house after murdering her. The only stories of her are those that were passed down through the generations. The Hawthornes have kept her memory alive for more than three-hundred years now. When Cale and I have children, we will teach the stories to them."

"I know all about that kind of family," Ron said. "Mine goes back for many generations."

"Then you know the importance of family history, Mr. Weasley," Isabella said.

"Definitely," Ron said, nodding.

Isabella smiled and they continued down the path toward the road.

-  
>An hour later, Ron and Hermione walked into the Witches Brew.<p>

"Ah, Mr. Weasley!" Madam Derry said, as they walked past her bar, "Owl post arrived for you just an hour ago."

She reached under her bar, and handed Ron two rolled up scrolls of parchment.

"Thank you," Ron said, taking the scrolls.

Ron and Hermione walked up the stairs and back to their room. Hermione walked over to the bedside table and picked up one of the books. Ron unrolled one of the pieces of parchment and read through it:

_Ron (and Hermione),_

_Your father and I are so happy to hear that you are enjoying your honeymoon. Sounds like the cruise was wonderful. Hope you had lots of fun on it. I hope you enjoy Salem. Your father nor I have ever been there, but we know it is a wonderful town with great history behind it. But we also know the stories surrounding the town. I hope you two behave there. It would be a right sight if Muggles found you doing magic!_

_Bill and Fleur are in the process of moving back to the Burrow right now, and Shell Cottage will be ready when you return. You don't need to worry about any of that._

_You two have fun now. A honeymoon is meant to be a wonderful time for a couple. I remember mine and your father's. So many memories. I'm sure we'll hear all about it when you return! Miss the both of you! Love you!_

_Mum_

Ron smiled and unrolled the other piece of parchment.

_Ron and Hermione,_

_Do you have to make me any more jealous of you two? Wow, your cruise sounded amazing! I'll have to beg Harry to take me on one sometime. Harry's rather curious about how much fun you two had, but I won't put down in writing any questions he has. They're a little personal, to be honest!_

_Harry's off for a couple of weeks, so we're just hanging around London wondering what to do. We invited Andromeda and Teddy over last week, and Teddy stayed here for a few days. Harry hasn't spent much time with his godson, so he was extremely happy. You should see Teddy. He's getting so big! He's so cute too! He'll be quite a heart-breaker when he grows up!_

_I'm jealous that you two are in Salem! It sounds pretty amazing and magical. I better hear stories of it when you get back! I mean it! I want details!_

_Harry and I send our love! _

_Ginny_

Ron put his letters down on one of the tables.

"Harry and Ginny spent some time with Teddy last week," Ron said, "Guess they had loads of fun."

"That's wonderful," Hermione said.

She seemed very distracted. She was looking at something in the book.

"Okay, Hermione," Ron said, as he sat down on the bed beside her, "You owe me an explanation."

Hermione sighed and set the book down on her legs.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"This whole Magical Trinity thing," Ron said, "Do we and Harry have anything to do with it?"

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded.

"I think so," she said. "It all adds up. We'd do anything for each other and Harry. We'd die for each other. That is a key ingredient to the whole thing. The other ingredient is -"

"Our blood-types," Ron said. "All three of us have the three different blood-types."

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?" Ron asked. "I asked what was bothering you, and you mentioned the book. If I had known -"

"We would still be having this conversation," Hermione said.

"You still could have told me," Ron said.

"I didn't want to worry you," Hermione said. "Because I found something that sounds really serious."

"What did you find?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed and handed the book to Ron. She pointed out a line on the page. Ron read it:

_It is also thought that the unity of the Trinity could also hold a great power that could bring danger or salvation to the three who perform the ritual, and anyone who is in the vicinity of the three._

"So the Magical Trinity is dangerous?" Ron asked, looking up at Hermione.

"Yeah," Hermione said, nodding, "It is believed to have caused the events that started the Witch Trials. The three witches responsible for it also formed the Magical Trinity."

"But Hermione, the prophecy!" Ron said, "Make haste the Magical Trinity. The Magical Trinity could stop this prophecized evil."

"Which we don't know if it is coming or not," Hermione said.

"We've had our fair share of prophecies, Hermione!" Ron said. "Our best friend was the center of one!"

"I know that, Ron," Hermione said, frowning.

"The prophecy said that this evil will come during the Mid-Summer's Festival," Ron said.

"When the moon is highest in the sky," Hermione said, nodding, "I know."

"Do you think I need to write to Harry again?" Ron asked, "You know... invite him here?"

"What?" Hermione asked. "During our honeymoon?"

"He completes this Magical Trinity, Hermione," Ron said, "What if this evil comes and we're needed somehow."

"We don't even know how we would be needed!" Hermione said, "This book states that nobody knows what the ritual is that a Magical Trinity has to perform. It's been long forgotten."

"I still think it is important," Ron said.

"We don't know if the prophecy is really going to happen," Hermione said.

"When is the moon highest in the sky?" Ron asked.

"This Friday," Ron said, "Five days from now."

"A letter would take half a day to reach Harry," Ron said. "How long would it take for Harry to get here if he leaves right away?"

"Probably half of a day," Hermione said, "Thanks to the time-zones and getting here when he arrives in the States. But we don't know if he would even be able to get here. Besides, Ron, the prophecy! I don't think -"

"I know," Ron said, "You don't know if the events will happen. But should we really take our chances?"

"You really want Harry to come and be here during our honeymoon?" Hermione asked. "I thought this you said this was supposed to be about me and you."

"That was before we knew about all of this," Ron said.

"Fine," Hermione said. "If you want, write a letter to him. Invite him to come. I am going to look up more about the Thirteen Souls. If we have to beware of them, I want to know what exactly that means."

"Okay," Ron said, standing up.

But, Ron," Hermione said, "promise me you won't say too much in the letter. We don't need it to be intercepted. If this Dark Circle group really exists, I don't need them to learn about the Magical Trinity being real and in Salem."

"Ginny seemed jealous about us being here," Ron said. "Seems she wants to come here some time. I'll invite her and Harry along. I'll try to emphasize that we don't mind if they come here. Even if it is our honeymoon."

"Tell them there is something going on," Hermione said, "But not to worry about it, and we'll explain it in full when they get here. I don't need Harry to flat out refuse our invitation to come here, especially when he may really be needed in all of this."

Ron nodded and walked out of the room.

-  
><strong>(Hermione's PoV)<strong>

As Ron walked out of the room, Hermione sighed and looked at the books on the bedside table. She suddenly wished she had never learned about the Magical Trinity, nor that she had heard the prophecy. She had done her best to promise Ron that this whole week in Salem would just be about them. She wanted it to be romantic, and just for them. If Harry was going to come, and they were going to get mixed up in this Magical Trinity and prophecy stuff, they would definitely not get that alone time together.

She figured if Harry left right away after he would receive the letter, he wouldn't arrive for a day and a half. That meant that he wouldn't arrive till Wednesday morning sometime. Hermione smiled as she thought about it. She would make sure that she would focus Tuesday on just her and Ron. Nothing about prophecies or the Magical Trinity. Just Ron and her spending time together.

She picked up the book on the Thirteen Souls and started to read through it. Along with the Thirteen Souls, there was also mention of the three witches. When she saw this story, she immediately thought of something. Salem Hill Graveyard was where the Thirteen Souls were burned. But Madam Derry had said that the whole thing had begun near the old Salem Witch House, which was now a museum. If they were going to search for answers, it would be the best place to start.

Hermione jumped up and walked toward the door. She walked out and down the steps.

"Madam Derry?" she said, walking over to the bar, "Yesterday you told me about the Salem Witch House, and what happened there. Is there any thing that is dedicated to the event that happened there. You talked about the grove of trees no longer being there.

"Well, not that specific grove," Madam Derry said, "The Muggles set fire to the ground there, but when the Salem Witch House was renovated into a museum, they recreated the grove site. The witches and wizards in town, put a statue that only our kind can see there. It is very lovely. You should see it. Quite a sight."

Hermione saw Ron walk through the door and over to them.

"I'll be sure to do that," Hermione said, "Thank you."

Hermione smiled at Ron.

"Just sent the letter," Ron said, "I requested the quickest owl. Something up?"

"I want to visit the Salem Witch House," Hermione said.

"Now?" Ron asked, "I wanted a bite to eat, though."

"Oh, fine," Hermione said. "We can eat now."

Ron grinned, and they ordered some food there at the bar.

-  
>After lunch, Hermione and Ron took a taxi to the Salem Witch House. They walked inside, and signed their names on the registry. The list was pretty long. The museum seemed to be very popular. Hermione took Ron's hand and they toured the building. One one wall of the house, there was a large list of names etched into a large black stone tablet.<p>

"The names of those who died during the Witch Trials," Hermione said, "Includes the Thirteen Souls. Look, there is Isabella's relative."

Hermione looked through the names, and her eyes widened. Something looked extremely familiar about all of this.

"Hang on," Hermione said, looking through the names.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you in a second," Hermione said.

They walked back to the front of the house, and over to the guest registry. She looked through the names on the pages.

"Is this a coincidence?" Hermione muttered softly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"May I help you?" a man's voice said.

Hermione looked up. A staff member of the museum was standing there.

"Er... yeah," Hermione said. "Those names on the wall on that black tablet. The ones who lost their lives during the Witch Trials. Their last names... I see a lot of the same names in this registry."

The man smiled.

"That is no coincidence," the man said, "This town is full of people whose ancestors were burned at the stake during the Witch Trials."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"But... if these people were thought to be witches?" she asked, "Wouldn't it be feared these people alive today were also...?"

"Superstition of witchcraft has not been around Salem for many years, young lady," the man said. "In fact, many of us in Salem wish for forgiveness from those families. This museum was created in dedication to those who died during the Witch Trials."

"So," Ron said, "Many members of this town goes back for many generations?"

"Oh, yes," the man said, nodding, "Quite a few of them actually. Some of the council members... their ancestors were the founding families of Salem. Many members of the council... a few of their ancestors were burned at the stake... while others had ancestors whom were the ones who struck the matches."

"That's horrible," Hermione said.

"Yes, it is quite terrible," the man said, "That is why we hold the Mid-Summer Festival. Because each year we want to remember the loss, and how we have unified since then. We have begged each other for forgiveness for the terrible deeds of our ancestors. Salem is famous for the Witch Trials, but quite a few of its members wish to forget those terrible days and just wish to move on from it. Salem has been trying to move on now for over three hundred years. Some pain lasts for forever, as sad as that sounds."

"Wow," Hermione said, "I never would have known that unless I saw the connections."

"I'm surprised you did," the man said, "Some tourists to the town don't even recognize the connections."

Hermione smiled.

"Enjoy the museum," the man said.

He bowed slightly and walked away. Hermione took Ron's hand and she lead him toward the back of the house. They walked out to the backyard, and toward a grove of trees.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"To the original site of the events that started the Witch Trials," Hermione said. "Where the three witches put the Imperius Curse on the young Muggles."

Hermione walked forward. She saw the cauldron statue and pointed at it, then felt a terrible burning sensation on her arm.

"Ow!" she cried out in pain.

"Hermione!" Ron said.

"No!" Hermione said, "Stay back."

Hermione backed up. She looked at the ground. There was a ring of fine white-and-purple powder surrounding the statue.

"Hermione, your arm!" Ron said.

Hermione hissed when Ron grabbed her arm. She looked at it. The skin on her arm was covered in a first-degree burn.

"Something burned you!" Ron said, "What is that powder surrounding the statue?"

"I-I don't know," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"We need to get that treated!" Ron said, "It looks bad."

"I have some medical stuff back at the room," Hermione said.

"We'll apparate back," Ron said, "You go first. I'll keep watch."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. She tried to apparate, but couldn't even start.

"Go!" Ron urged.

"I... I can't," Hermione said, "Something isn't letting me."

"I can feel the urge to apparate, Hermione," Ron said, "The air isn't blocked."

"I can't apparate, Ron!" Hermione cried out, frustrated.

"Take my hand," Ron said, "We'll try Side-Along."

Hermione nodded and took his hand. Suddenly, Ron disappeared with a crack, but Hermione was still standing there.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

She heard another crack, and Ron appeared at her side again.

"Why didn't you come along?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Hermione said, tears going to her eyes.

"Okay," Ron said, "We'll go by taxi. Will your arm be fine until we get back?"

"I think so," Hermione said.

Ron took Hermione's hand and they walked around the house and back to the road. Ron signaled a taxi, and they got back into it.

A few minutes later, they were back at the Witches Brew. They walked back into their room.

"Where's the medical kit?" Ron asked.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it ahead of her.

"Accio Medical Kit!" she said.

Nothing happened.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione asked, crying out, "Why isn't this working?"

"Accio Medical Kit!" Ron said, pointing his wand straight ahead.

The medical kit zoomed out of one of Hermione's bags and over to Ron. Hermione sat on the bed. Ron applied Dittany to her wounds, but the burn was still there. Ron sighed and looked at Hermione. He then wrapped her arm with a soft wet fabric.

"What was that powder, Hermione?" Ron asked, "Why did it affect you?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I – "

She gasped and stood up.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "It can't be."

"What?" Ron asked.

"We need to get to the bookstore," she said.

Ron nodded, and they hurried out of the room, and into Crescent Alley, then over to The Black Quill.

"Do you have a book on Magical Herbs?" Hermione asked the clerk, "Particularly very rare magical herbs."

The clerk nodded and led them over to a shelf. She took a book from the shelf.

"Anything you need is in this book," she said, "If it exists, it is here."

Hermione bought the book, and they headed out of the store. She opened it and looked through the table of contents. She found the herb she was looking for, and turned to the desired page.

"Oh, no," she moaned, "That is what I was afraid of."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"The white and purple powder surrounding that statue," Hermione said, "It was verbena, also known as Vervain... also known as the Witch's Poison."

Tears filled her eyes, as she looked at the book. Ron took the book from her and looked at it.

"If this dangerous herb is consumed," he read out loud, "or it affects the witch or wizard in any way, it could take away their magic."

Ron's eyes widened and he looked at Hermione.

"Wait – that doesn't mean," he stammered, "Does it?"

"Yeah, Ron," Hermione said, nodding. "It means I might not be able to do magic anymore."

"For how long?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.

"Forever," she said.

**Cliffhanger! I know Vervain is something used in The Vampire Diaries, but if you look it up, it is also known to be dangerous to witches and wizards.**

**So... is Hermione right? Will it affect her forever? You'll just have to wait and see!**


	13. Potions And Theories

**Chapter 13  
>Potions and Theories<strong>

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Hermione walked over to a bench across the walkway and sat down then put her face in her hands.

"It's all my fault," she said. "I wanted to go to the Salem Witch House. I wanted to go out back and see if we could find anything."

"You had no idea that Vervain powder would be there," Ron said. "Why is it there anyway? That is what I'd like to know."

"I don't even want to think about that right now," Hermione said.

A sob escaped her throat and she wiped tears from her eyes. Ron reached over to her and hugged her.

"There has to be something we can do," Ron said. "You just said it might take your magic away. Maybe you're wrong. Maybe we can find something."

Hermione sighed. She really hoped Ron was right. Then, over Ron's shoulder, she saw the apothecary building.

"Maybe you're right," she said, "Come on!"

Hermione took Ron's hand and they walked over to the apothecary. She walked in and over to the counter.

"Do you know anything about Vervain burns?" Hermione asked the woman there.

"Oh, my dear," the witch said, frowning, "What happened?"

Hermione told the witch the story about how she got the burn.

"White-and-purple?" the witch said, after Hermione finished, "You're sure?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"That is definitely Vervain," the witch said. "You said your arm was burned? May I see the injury?"

Hermione took the wraps off her arm and showed the witch.

"Oh, this is only a first-degree burn," the witch said.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked, "Will she be okay?"

"You made the right choice coming to see me," the witch said, "One moment."

The witch turned around and looked at the shelves behind her. She took a couple different vials and turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"Pour this potion," the witch said, indicating a dark-red substance, "on a damp washcloth and wrap it around the burn. It is stronger than Dittany, so it will probably work. Keep the washcloth damp for a few hours, so the potion can sink into your skin and on the burn."

She then showed them another potion which was a clear substance.

"Drink this potion," the witch said, "right after you apply the other one, and it should help cool the burning sensation."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Don't thank me yet," the witch said, "It might not work. But I am almost sure it will. You're very lucky that the burn is very minimum. Verbena is a very dangerous substance."

"Would you know why it was put in a circle around the statue?" Ron asked.

"Verbena is widely known to Muggles for its uses," the witch said, "Though it is rare. But if Muggles made verbena into powder, and poured it around the area, then they must have done it... in fear that witches would be in the area."

"So you think there are some Muggles who know about us?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," the witch said, "Or maybe they are superstitious. I really hope it is the latter."

"What do we owe you for these potions?" Hermione asked.

"You don't need to pay me until you know it works," the witch said, "I can see how much this has affected you. Just get some rest and let this do its work. If it works, then you can pay me. I won't accept it until I know you are okay."

"Thank you, ma'am," Hermione said.

"I wish you the best of luck," the witch said.

Hermione nodded and took the two vials. She and Ron then left Crescent Alley and returned to their room. Ron helped apply the potion to a washcloth and wrapped it around Hermione's arm. Hermione gulped down the other potion. It tasted very bitter.

"How do you feel?" Ron asked, laying beside her on the bed.

"The burning feeling is going away," Hermione said, looking at her arm. "We won't know if this will work for a few hours."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Ron said. "I can't believe this is happening."

"It isn't your fault, Ron," Hermione said, laying her head on his shoulder. "You said it earlier. We didn't know it was going to be there."

"Do you really think Muggles put it there?" Ron said. "The Prophecy said something about the Dark Circle. Isn't that like a group trying to create all this evil?"

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Well, maybe they put it there," Ron said.

"If they did," Hermione said, "then there must be something important on that statue."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Maybe a clue to the ritual we're looking for," Hermione said. "The one we're supposed to perform."

"So the Dark Circle could know about the Magical Trinity," Ron said. "Maybe someone in the Dark Circle heard the prophecy."

"That's quite possible," Hermione said, nodding. "The only question is... who was it? There had to be loads of people who heard the Prophecy, including all the Professors at the Salem Witch's Institute."

"Maybe it was Madam Rosario," Ron said. "She seems like the type. She was trying to make it sound like the Prophecy wasn't real."

Maybe," Hermione said. "I'm not sure yet."

"She was pretty obvious to me, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione nodded and yawned.

"I think the potion I drank is making me tired," she said.

"Well, get some rest then," Ron said. "The witch at the apothecary did say that you needed some rest for this thing to work."

"But what about you?" Hermione asked.

"I'll read through those books of yours and see if I can find anything," Ron said. "Get some sleep."

Hermione nodded and laid her head down on the pillow.

"I'm sorry this is messing up our honeymoon," Hermione muttered. "You planned this out so perfectly, and I just feel like I'm messing it up."

"Don't say that," Ron said. "You're not messing it up. I'm having a very good time with you."

"Okay," Hermione said. "I figured if Harry accepts our invitation he won't get here until Wednesday. So, if I get better by tomorrow, we can spend the whole day together. Just you and me. No interference with anything. I won't even think about the prophecy tomorrow. That's a promise."

"I'll look forward to it," Ron said, smiling.

"I love you, Ron," Hermione said, yawning.

"I love you too, Hermione," Ron said, "Always will."

Ron kissed her softly, and she smiled. She then felt her eyelids get heavy, and drifted off to sleep.

-  
>When she woke up, it was very dark in the room. She looked over on Ron's side of the bed, but he wasn't there. The book about the legends of Salem was laid out on the bed. Hermione sat up and unwrapped the washcloth on her arm. She grinned when she looked at her arm. The burn was no longer visible. In fact, her arm seemed fine. Hermione sighed and picked up her wand from the bedside table.<p>

"Accio Shoes," she said, pointing her wand at her shoes, which were laid out on the floor.

Nothing happened. Had the potion only cured the burn, and not the effects of the herb?

Then suddenly, her shoes lifted up in the air and landed on the bed. Hermione gasped as she looked at the shoes. It had taken a bit for her magic to work, but it had worked. She felt tears in her eyes, when she realized she was getting better. The door to the room opened and Ron walked in. He was carrying two trays of food.

"Oh good, you're up!" he said, grinning, as he put the trays on the bed. "How do you feel?"

Hermione grinned and pointed her wand at the bottle of butterbeer on one of the trays.

"Accio Butterbeer!" she said.

She stared at the bottle, as did Ron. It didn't move.

"You'll get it back," Ron said, "I promise you."

Before Hermione could respond, the bottle levitated in the air and floated over to Hermione.

"It worked!" Ron said, laughing in relief.

"There's a bit of a delay," Hermione said, "But I think that means it is slowly coming back."

"That's good, isn't it?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That's very good," Hermione said, nodding.

Ron smiled and walked over to Hermione. He leaned toward her and kissed her. Hermione smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

"You don't know how relieved I am," Ron said, when he backed away.

"You're relieved?" Hermione chuckled, "How do you think I feel?"

Ron grinned.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, "I got fish and chips. Seems pretty popular over here."

"Definitely," Hermione said.

Ron handed her the tray of food, then took his and laid down on his side of the bed.

"So what did you do while I was asleep?" Hermione asked, as she took a bite of her fish.

"Tried to find stuff having to do with the prophecy," Ron said. "I can't find anything on the Dark Circle. Nothing at all."

That's weird," Hermione said, "Madam Rosario seemed to know about it."

"Maybe I was right then," Ron said, "Maybe she is a part of it. She's trying to reform the group."

"Which means that whatever is going to happen this week," Ron said, "Has been planned out for a while now."

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Hey, hold on!" Ron said. "Didn't Cale and Isabella say that they kept coming back here every year looking for something that keeps evading them?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Why?"

"What if it is this?" Ron said. "All this having to do with the Prophecy. What if they are part of the Dark Circle, but they haven't figured out how to – you know – do whatever they've been planning on doing?"

"Cale and Isabella?" Hermione asked, skeptically, "Part of the Dark Circle?"

"Yeah!" Ron said. "We learned today that Isabella's own great-great-great – however many greats it is – grandmother was a victim of the Trials! What if she wants revenge? Maybe she's been planning this out for a while now, and Cale is helping her. Now she's come back to try it again."

"Try what again?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know that yet," Ron said. "That is what we need to figure out. We need to find out what the Dark Circle is planning. So what do you think?"

"But Isabella seems so nice, Ron," Hermione said. "She isn't as creepy as her husband."

"Maybe it is a ruse," Ron said. "Something she is hiding. We know she has a history that dates back to the Salem Witch Trials. And – oh – of course. The party on the ship! Didn't we think she was trying to recruit people? Maybe she's trying to recruit them for the Dark Circle!"

"Mmm," Hermione said, "I don't know."

"It's a theory, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"It's a pretty good theory, I'll give you that," Hermione said, "We'll look into it, but we should focus on other stuff as well. If the Magical Trinity's power is what is going to stop this evil, we're going to have to search for that first. Because unless we can find it, we can't do anything about the Dark Circle or the Thirteen Souls."

"Right, the Thirteen Souls," Ron said, "I was looking into that as well. They were buried out in Salem Hill, right?"

"Sure," Hermione said.

"Well, I was reading through these books," Ron said, "And there is nothing about any graves, marked or not, having to do with the Thirteen Souls. None of the Thirteen Souls were given graves."

"Maybe the Muggles didn't really care to give them graves back then," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but why don't they have graves now?" Ron asked. "Their certainly being remembered on the stone tablets at the museum, and also downstairs here at the Witches Brew. So you think somebody would make graves for them on Salem's Hill."

"Does seem like something they should do," Hermione said.

"While I was thinking about that, I thought of something else," Ron said. "What if we're looking in the completely wrong direction? We were so focused on the Thirteen Souls having something to do with those who died, right?"

"Sure," Hermione said, nodding.

"Maybe," Ron said, "we shouldn't focus on those wizards and witches who died. What if it is another group, like the Dark Circle? Or... what if the Dark Circle and the Thirteen Souls are the same thing!"

"Wait," Hermione said, "So you think...?"

"The Dark Circle," Ron said, "are the descendants of those who died during the Salem Witch Trials! In honor of those who died, maybe they refer to themselves as the Thirteen Souls."

"But Ron," Hermione said. "The prophecy... it specifically mentioned the Dark Circle and the Thirteen Souls."

"Not exactly," Ron said. "It said a dark circle would descend on Salem."

"But Madam Rosario herself said it," Hermione said. "She talked about the Dark Circle!"

"No, she didn't, Hermione," Ron said, "You mentioned the Dark Circle first."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"She was playing off of you," Ron said, "It's an interrogation tactic that is used in the Aurors a lot. You mentioned the Dark Circle, so she started talking about this so-called group."

"Oh, god, I'm so bloody stupid," Hermione said, closing her eyes.

"No you're not," Ron said, "She was just prepared for it."

"So the group she was actually talking about," Hermione said, "is... the Thirteen Souls?"

"I think we can assume that is correct," Ron said, nodding.

"It is something we'll investigate," Hermione said. "But we'll wait for that until Wednesday. If Harry comes, we'll work on this Magical Trinity stuff, and start figuring out this other stuff as well."

"And if he doesn't come?" Ron asked.

"Er..." Hermione said, "Haven't thought that far yet. I'm really hoping he'll be here."

"I think he'll come," Ron said. "Ginny did say that she and Harry were rather bored and had nothing to do. What better cure to boredom is there than crashing our honeymoon?"

Hermione chuckled.

"So how are you feeling?" Ron asked, "Better?"

"The burn is completely gone," Hermione said, showing Ron her arm. "I think I'll be fine. I just have to wait patiently for my magic to come back to normal."

"It is a good thing it was just your arm," Ron said, "I don't want to think about what would happen if we walked over the powder."

"I think our magic would have been completely gone then," Hermione said. "Whoever put down the powder around the statue knew what they were doing."

Ron took Hermione's hand in his.

"I'll find whoever did it," he said, "I promise. Nobody hurts you like that and gets away with it. I'll find them if it is the last thing I do."

"We'll find who did it," Hermione said, "We're in this together. Besides... I want to make sure whoever is ruining our honeymoon knows who they're dealing with."

-  
><strong>Well, that was a short chapter. I was going to add some more, but I decided to wait another chapter about Hermione spending a worry-free day with Ron.<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	14. The Mysterious Madame Phoebe

**Chapter 14  
>The Mysterious Madame Phoebe<strong>

**Author's Note: A couple reviewers said that it was bad for me to have Hermione heal so quickly after what happened, so I'll just explain my intentions. When I was planning on the Vervain plot-line, I wasn't focusing on just Hermione getting injured. It was supposed to be the initial shock of it to further what is going to happen a little later on in the story. It was just a first-degree burn, so it wasn't as bad as it would be if it was much harsher. That is why her powers are slowly coming back so soon. Though I'm not exactly finished when it comes to it still affecting Hermione. You'll see that in this chapter. **

**(Hermione's PoV)**

Ron was still asleep when Hermione woke up the next morning. She yawned and turned to Ron, smiling as she watched him sleep. She could tell he was dreaming, and hoped it was about something good, and nothing about the current events they were having to deal with. She didn't want him to worry about that today. Today wasn't about having to deal with the prophecy, the Thirteen Souls, or their part in this whole event. They would focus on all of that the following day, even if Harry decided against coming to Salem.

Today, they would focus on what their honeymoon was supposed to be about: the two of them. Her mind went back to the wonderful final day on the cruise when he had treated her to a massage, and just a day between the two of them where they didn't have to worry about anything. It was definitely one of her favorite days of the honeymoon so far, and she wanted to make sure that today would be one of Ron's favorite days.

Hermione sat up slowly, so as to not wake Ron just yet, and picked up her wand.

"Accio Shoes," she whispered, pointing it at her shoes on the ground.

She watched as her shoes stayed stationary on the ground. The delay in her magic was still in effect. But her shoes were doing nothing. Hermione raised her eyebrows. She looked at her arm, which had suffered the burn, and her eyes widened when she noticed there was a red tinge on the underside of her arm. It wasn't as bad as the initial burn, but Hermione was still worried. Why had her Summoning Charm not worked?

Behind her, Ron murmured softly. Hermione looked over her shoulder. Ron's eyes were slowly opening.

"Good morning," Ron said, "Are you okay?"

"I –," Hermione began, then caught herself, "Yeah. Of course I am. Just a little tired. I'm going to take a shower to wake me up."

"Mmm, not yet," Ron said.

He put his hand on her shoulder, and pulled her back onto the bed. Hermione grinned and leaned toward him and kissed him softly on the lips. Ron returned the kiss, and put his arms around her. As he was kissing her, one of Ron's hands nudged against her injured arm, and Hermione flinched softly, and backed up, trying to hide the sudden sting of pain coming to her arm.

"I'm going to take that shower now," Hermione said. "I want to get ready for a day of just you and me, okay?"

"Wouldn't us snogging in bed qualify as that?" Ron asked, grinning.

"It would," Hermione said, as she stood up from the bed, "But it would interfere with my other plans."

"And what would those be?" Ron asked.

"It's a surprise," Hermione said.

Ron grinned and Hermione walked toward the bathroom. She turned the light on, and walked over to the sink. She examined her arm once again. When Ron had touched her arm, it had stung again. Was the burn getting worse again? She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't tell Ron about this. It would ruin what was supposed to be a perfect day.

She found the medical kit on the bathroom counter, and opened it. The vial of red liquid was there, and there was still a bit left inside. She took one of the washcloths from the cupboard and soaked it down, then poured the potion over it, and wrapped the washcloth around her arm. The witch at the apothecary said it needed water to help soak the potion into her skin. Perhaps the warm, constant running water would help her.

She stepped out of her nighties and into the shower. The warm water felt good and relaxing as it washed over her. She raised her arm to the water, hissing a little at the first initial contact with the burn. She took a good long shower, and focused a good portion of it, on soaking her the potion-filled washcloth against her arm, hoping it would quicken the potion's power. She didn't exactly want to have a washcloth wrapped around her arm the whole day. It would definitely ruin the mood of her plans.

When she stepped out of the shower, she removed the washcloth and looked at her arm. The reddish tinge had gone away again. Hermione quickly dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her, then walked out of the bathroom. Ron was gathering clothes to wear for the day.

"How's your magic?" Ron asked, "Is it back?"

"Er..." Hermione said, "I'm not sure."

"Well, try it out," Ron said, "Easiest way to see."

Hermione walked over to the bedside table on her side of the bed and picked up her wand. She closed her eyes, and prayed this would work.

"Accio T-Shirt!" she said, pointing her wand at the dresser.

Hermione inhaled as she looked at the dresser. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could tell Ron was looking at the dresser as well. Then the dresser drawer opened and a t-shirt flew over to her. Hermione sighed in relief.

"Still a bit of a delay," Ron said, frowning.

"It'll come back," Hermione said.

Ron nodded and crawled over to her side of the bed and stood up. He put his arms around Hermione, who was still wrapped in the towel, and kissed her softly.

"I love you," he said, looking at her, "Even if, one day, you're magic leaves you forever, I'll still always love you."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I love you too, Ron," she said, "Now, go and take a shower. I'll get dressed and go to the apothecary to pay for the potions. Then we can have breakfast and go do some stuff."

Ron kissed her again and walked to the bathroom. Hermione walked over to the dresser and took out some clothes, then sat back down on the bed. As she was getting dressed, she stared at her wand.

_Even if, one day, you're magic leaves you forever, I'll still always love you._

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. Was Ron still worried that her powers wouldn't completely come back? Magic was a part of her life. She felt completely naked without it. She felt useless. She couldn't bear to think what would happen if her magic would go away forever.

She finished getting dressed and left the room and headed for Crescent Alley. She inhaled as she pointed her wand at the wall separating the Witches Brew from the shopping area. She tapped it in a Crescent-shape. After a moment, the bricks started moving, and the archway formed. Hermione walked through it and over toward the apothecary.

"I'll be with you in a moment," the witch at the counter said, then turned around. "Oh, it's you! Did the potion work?"

"Er... yes and no," Hermione said.

"What happened?" the witch asked.

"Well, my magic came back last night," Hermione said, "But there was a delay to it."

"Oh, you should know it would take a bit for your magic to completely return," the witch said, "That's normal. I didn't expect it to come back in full waves right away."

"That's just it," Hermione said, "This morning, my arm was bright red again, and I couldn't do magic again. Then I put the rest of the potion on my arm and let it soak in, and my magic came back, but with a delay again. I was just wondering if you would think I need more?"

"That would be my advice," the witch said, "But -"

"I'll buy it," Hermione said, "However much I need."

"The potion is very expensive," the witch said, "Are you sure?"

"I'll do whatever it takes," Hermione said.

"I can give you two vials," the witch said, "which is four days worth, depending how you use it. Since you are buying two, I can do a one-and-a-half discount."

Hermione agreed, and the two vials of potion cost twenty Galleons, plus payment for the other two vials, which cost another 15 galleons. This put quite the dent in her moneybag.

"You said you used more of that potion this morning, right?" the witch asked.

"Yeah, just a little while ago," Hermione said.

"It seems a shower of warm water does the trick," the witch said, "So my advice is to use it when you wash, and use it gradually over the next few days. I'm sure your magic will come back before too long. I wish you the best of luck, though. I will admit this is the strangest case I've ever had to work with. Vervain is very rare. I think I need to look into it. You said the powder was at the Salem Witch House?"

"In the backyard, near the grove of trees," Hermione said, nodding.

"That is where the Magical Trinity Statue is," the witch said.

"I didn't know it was called that," Hermione said.

"Oh, yes," the witch said, "It is a very famous statue for witches and wizards."

"Can Muggles see it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think they can," the witch said, "If they could, it wouldn't be too important to them. I'm sure it would mean something completely different to them. Just a common statue."

Hermione nodded. If the statue had something to do with the Magical Trinity, then that meant that whoever put the vervain there, knew it was possible for the return of a new Magical Trinity.

"Thank you," Hermione said, "for everything."

"Good luck, my dear," the witch said, "I hope you get better."

Hermione smiled and walked out of the store, then returned to the Witches Brew. Ron was already down there and sitting at a table. Hermione walked over to him.

"I figured you would want some butterbeer," he said, as she sat down across from him at the table, "So I ordered one for you."

"Thanks," Hermione said, picking up her menu.

"Hermione," Ron said, "I – er – noticed that vial was empty. Did you use more of that potion?"

Hermione sighed and put down the menu. She nodded.

"Is your arm hurting again?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head and Ron took took her hand gently. He turned her arm, and looked at it.

"See?" Hermione said, "It is fine."

"Hermione, I know you," Ron said, "What's wrong?"

Hermione frowned.

"When I woke up this morning," she said, "There was a reddish-glow on my arm, and my magic wasn't working again."

"But you were able to summon that shirt," Ron said, "And your arm looks fine."

"That was after I applied more potion," Hermione said. "I talked to the lady at the apothecary again, and she said it might take a few days for it to fully return. So I bought a couple more vials of potion. She said to apply it to my arm whenever I took a shower. The warm water seems to help."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Ron asked. "I noticed how you flinched when I touched your arm."

"Because I don''t want you to worry about it," Hermione said, frowning. "I want this today to be perfect. I want it to be just about you and I. I don't want us to have to worry about anything. This is supposed to be our honeymoon, Ron."

"So if you just use more of that potion over the next few days," Ron said, "It should work? Your magic should come back?"

"That is what the lady said," Hermione said.

"Okay," Ron said, "Then we won't worry about it today. It'll just be you and me. I won't even discuss anything about vervain or prophecies or anything of the sort."

"That's all I ask," Hermione said.

Ron smiled. Madame Derry walked over to them and they ordered breakfast.

-  
>After breakfast, they walked out of the Witches Brew, and down the street toward Hawthorne Boulevard, which was one of the main streets in town. The Mid-Summer's Festival would officially begin the following day, and Hermione could see construction crews putting together large stages, and different little kiosk shops along a section of Hawthorne. As they walked along the street, Hermione saw building, with a sign out front that read "Phoebe's Psychic Studios."<p>

"Hermione, you're really interested in that?" Ron asked, taking a glance at the building. "Muggle psychics are bigger frauds then Professor Trelawney."

"That's because it is just entertainment, Ron," Hermione said, grinning. "It is supposed to be fun. You're really not supposed to believe them. Come on... it'll be fun!"

"Fine, but I won't believe a word I hear," Ron said.

Hermione grinned and they walked into the building. The building faintly reminded Hermione of Professor Trelawney's classroom at Hogwarts. Bean-bag chairs were scattered all over the two adjoining rooms, and the center room was the reception area. As they walked up to the counter, Ron nudged Hermione and nodded at something on the counter. Hermione saw a sign with a purple backdrop and gold letters that read "No Witches Allowed."

"Must be a believer," Ron muttered.

Hermione chuckled. A door behind the counter opened, and a lady in her mid-forties walked through the door. She had horn-rimmed glasses and was dressed in purple and gold shawls and robes that looked too big for her.

"I didn't expect guests this early!" the lady said, "I am Madame Phoebe, the area's most famous psychic. You two wouldn't be potentially famous celebrities would you, because I've had quite a history with those. My policy these days is do not give readings to celebrities. I gave one to a famous singer once, and told her she was cursed. For the next couple of months, she put herself under house-arrest, believing she was going to fall off a stage during a performance! The tabloids went crazy!"

"I assure you we're not celebrities," Hermione said.

"Good, good," Madame Phoebe said, "Then how may I help you? I offer my talents in reading tarot cards, life-lines and also your future. My talent with crystal balls are legendary! In fact, for a sample of my powers, I could sense something between the two of you, if you wish. You seem like a lovely couple. I'll take a stab and say that you are newlyweds? On your honeymoon?"

"Impressive!" Hermione said, grinning.

"Mmhmm," Ron said, "Tell me, Madame Phoebe. Just how many newlywed couples walk in here hoping to get a future-reading on what to expect for their marriage?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Madame Phoebe chuckled.

"Quite a few actually," she said, "Very good."

"See, Hermione," Ron said, "It was a lucky guess."

"Ron, be nice," Hermione said, sighing, then looking at Madame Phoebe. "I apologize for my husband's rude behavior."

"Not at all!" Madame Phoebe said, "Actually, I am impressed, young man. You have a wonderful aura around you. You are able to tell the difference between guesswork and the real deal. Yes, you are right. It was a lucky guess. Most of my guests who come in here are couples, either newlyweds, or those just beginning to explore the possibilities of their relationship. They like to hear what I have to say about their relationship, and most ask if I can tell them whether or not it will last."

"I don't need relationship advice," Ron said, "I already know we're going to last."

"Then you wouldn't mind if we tested the waters," Madame Phoebe. "For you, my boy, I suggest a tarot card reading. Follow me."

Madame Phoebe walked around the counter, and into one of the rooms.

"Just for fun, Ron," Hermione said.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Ron muttered.

Hermione grinned and they followed Madame Phoebe over to a large round table. Hermione and Ron sat in a couple of chairs, and Madame Phoebe took a larger chair in front of a deck of cards.

"Tarot cards are one of the most common skills of my trait," Madame Phoebe said, as she shuffled the tarot cards. "It is simple, but very effective. They show quite a few things. Sometimes good. Sometimes bad. Are you ready?"

"Show me your worst," Ron said.

Hermione grinned. Madame Phoebe smiled and laid down the first card.

"The Fool card, upright," she said, "Nice start. It means your relationship is open to new beginnings and unlimited possibilities. It also suggests your relationship will be full of pleasure and passion."

Ron blushed.

"Well, I can tell by your reaction," Madame Phoebe said, "that it is already filled with pleasure and passion. But, the card also suggests you have made some rash decisions in your new marriage. Perhaps decisions you have made have made this adventurous honeymoon of yours turn out much different than you had planned it?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "Quite a bit actually."

"Well then, I think we can say that the cards may favor you today," Madam Phoebe said. "Next..."

She laid down another card.

"Ah, the Hierophant, upright," she said, "This signifies kindness and compassion in your relationship. Can I also suggest that you two find it very easy to forgive each other for things each of you have done in the past?"

"We fight a lot," Hermione said, "But we always find ways of forgiving each other."

"Exactly what this card means," Madam Phoebe said, then laid down another card. "Oh dear. The Chariot, but it is neither upright or reversed. It is sideways."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"You're on a journey of some kind," Madam Phoebe said, "Perhaps a quest. Is this correct ?"

"You could say that," Ron said.

"The Chariot," Madam Phoebe said, "usually tells the difference of whether you will persevere or fail on that journey. When it is reversed, it also means you could suffer a loss of some kind during your journey, but because it is sideways... it leaves your journey open to many possibilities. Unfortunately this means it is impossible for me to predict what will happen to you."

Ron looked sideways at Hermione and she frowned. So according to the card, it was unsure whether this whole event they were in the middle of would turn out good or bad, and there was a possibility of some kind of loss?

Madame Phoebe set down a fourth card.

"Strength, upright," she said, "Means there is a lot of courage and determination. I find the card is slightly slanted toward the Chariot, so it could be pointing to the determination toward the quest you have to pursue. It also is a sign of heroism. One of you will be the hero to your companion on this journey. You'll save them when they need you most. And finally..."

She set down the final card.

"The Wheel of Fortune, upright," she said. "Unexpected events, perhaps having to do with this journey of yours. Perhaps having to do with your relationship. There is also a touch of destiny about you, but unfortunately, like the Chariot, this card also points to a loss of something again, though this says it will be something unusual."

"Unusual?" Ron asked.

"Something... unexpected," Madame Phoebe said. "Even though there is also an unusual loss, it means you might also gain something. Again, it could point to your relationship or your journey. That's that. What do you think?"

"The cards certainly reflected our current events we are dealing with," Hermione said.

"Wonderful!" Madame Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry," Ron said, "But I've dealt with these tarot cards before. I've never seen anything having to do with a card being anything but upright or reverse? How can the Chariot be sideways?"

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard about the Sideways Effect when it comes to Tarot cards," Madame Phoebe said. "It is a very rare occurrence. Usually a tarot card tells you outright what will happen to you, but in this case it means you are riddled with mystery and indecision when it comes to the reading of the Chariot card. It cannot decide what it wants for the two of you, because both of its different meanings apply to you two."

"That's rubbish," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Ron," Hermione muttered, shaking her head, "I thought the reading was very good. I'm sorry, Madame. My husband isn't much of a believer when it comes to this stuff,

"And yet it was you," Ron said, glancing at Hermione, "who walked out when Trelawney made a prediction you didn't like."

Madame Phoebe stood up from her chair. She seemed very flustered about something.

"Did you say the name Trelawney?" she asked.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"As in... Sybil Trelawney?" Madame Phoebe said.

"You know her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" Madame Phoebe growled. "I wasn't aware that the two of your were a part of the wizarding world. Get out... now!"

"But..." Ron said.

"Out!" Madame Phoebe said, pointing to the door, "I do not deal with witches!"

"You're a witch?" Hermione asked, standing up.

"No, but I know all about you!" Madame Phoebe said, "Out! Go! Now!"

Ron took Hermione's hand and they hastily left the building. Hermione looked over her shoulder. Madame Phoebe was standing in the doorway.

"If you knew what was good for you," she said, "You'd leave Salem right now, before something serious happens to the two of you. The Chariot will follow you if you stay here."

Before Hermione or Ron could reply, Madame Phoebe slammed the door shut.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, "Did I hear her right? She's not a witch, but she knows about us?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "That's what she said."

"What was all that about the Chariot following us if we remain in Salem?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Let's not worry about it," Ron said. "Sounds like complete rubbish. How can simple cards tell us what is going to happen? Especially those read by a Muggle psychic!"

Hermione nodded, but looked at the doorway of the building. Their tarot reading seemed to have a lot to do with what they were currently dealing with.

"Come on," Ron said, "I thought you were wanting this day to be about us."

"Yes," Hermione said, "Just us. Let's go."

Hermione smiled and took Ron's hand. As they walked away from the building, Hermione looked over her shoulder. Madame Phoebe was staring at them out of one of the windows in the front of the building. For some reason, Hermione couldn't get past the thought that the Muggle psychic looked extremely worried about something.

-  
><strong>Hermione and Ron's day out together is just beginning! I really loved this chapter. It turned out a lot better than I could have planned. I'm not too knowledgeable about tarot cards, but I loved how I used them here. <strong>

**Madame Phoebe is a fictional character, but in the actual town of Salem, there is a place called "Fatima's Psychic Studio". I based the location off of that. **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: No Title

**Chapter 15  
>No Title<strong>

**Author's Note: Couldn't figure out a title for this. Sorry about that.**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

As they walked down Hawthorne Boulevard, looking at the different things being built for the festival, Hermione could hear Ron mutter to himself about something, though she couldn't figure out what.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Just that psychic," Ron said, "I can't stop thinking about those tarot cards."

"I thought you said they were rubbish," Hermione said.

"Well, sure," Ron said, "But even I have to admit the cards that were chosen were pretty accurate with what we're going through. Our relationship is pretty passionate, you know."

A smirk crossed Ron's lips and Hermione blushed.

"And we both know we forgive each other easily after we fight," Ron said.

"That happens with quite a few couples," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but it happened constantly with us," Ron said. "Maybe not as a couple, but as friends? I've lost count how many times we've fought and made up, and yet here we are... on our honeymoon."

"Yeah, but Ron, the Chariot?" Hermione asked.

"That was the most frightening out of the whole thing," Ron said, "And I'm not just talking about how the psychic said we're supposed to beware of the Chariot. I mean when it came to the whole confusion of whether we'll persevere or fail this whole mission we're on. And let's not forget about the fact that we could suffer some kind of unexpected and unusual loss. We've invited Harry here, Hermione. And Ginny will probably come along. Unexpected loss isn't exactly something I want to hear about right now."

"Me either," Hermione said, shaking her head, "But you want to know the part of that whole reading that scared me the most?"

"Which part?" Ron asked, "Because if you mean the part where at least one Muggle, no matter how much of a fraud she is, knows about the wizarding world, I'll agree with that."

"That's a bit worrisome too," Hermione said, "But no. I mean the whole thing with the Strength card. The part about heroism. Remember what she said? 'One of you will be the hero to your companion on this journey. You'll save them when they need you most.'"

"Oh... yeah," Ron said, "That."

"You're definitely my hero, Ron," Hermione said, "But to think that I could be in a situation where I'm needing to be rescued is not exactly something to look forward to."

"Hey, who knows?" Ron said, "You could be my hero in that situation."

"That's even more worrisome," Hermione said, frowning.

"I trust you enough to save me when I need you the most," Ron said.

"That's the thing, Ron," Hermione said, "I don't trust myself enough."

"We'll be fine," Ron said, squeezing Hermione's hand gently, "Besides, are we really sure the whole tarot card reading was anything but rubbish?"

"I'll be happy if it was rubbish," Hermione said, "because it sounded pretty legitimate to me."

Ron nodded.

"Let's not worry about that right now," he said, "This is supposed to be our day... just you and me. Right?"

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Good," Ron said, "So where are we going next? Anywhere has to be better than that crazy psychic."

"I saw this place on our way to the Salem Witch House yesterday," Hermione said, "Not too far from here."

The walk to their destination took about twenty minutes to get to. Then Hermione saw the building. The exterior was decorated to look like the old buildings back in the era of the Salem Witch Trials.

"Witch Dungeon Museum," Ron said, reading the sign on the house. "Another museum? We didn't exactly have very much luck at the last museum we went to."

"This one is pretty innocent, I think," Hermione said.

"Er... I don't think anything with the term dungeon in the title is innocent," Ron said.

Hermione laughed.

"Come on," she said, "You're not scared, are you?"

"Fine," Ron said, "It does sound more exciting than the tarot card reading."

"That's the spirit," Hermione said.

Hermione took Ron's hand and they walked up to the building, then went inside. A sign near the front of the entrance area read "Self-Guided Tours allowed". Below the sign there were brochures and a map of the museum. Hermione took one of each.

"Ooh," Hermione said, reading through the brochure, "It looks like this is museum where we can learn about the Witch Trials, and what really happened."

"Probably guesswork," Ron muttered, "Anything interesting."

"Er... yeah," Hermione said, "There's the dungeon and there is also a reenactment area in the back. That sounds interesting."

"Not really keen on going to the dungeon at the moment," Ron said.

"Let's go out back then," Hermione said.

They followed the direction signs in the building, and made their way to the back of the building. The area was referred to as Gallows Hill. When they arrived, Hermione saw a couple of torture stocks, where prisoners would have their heads and hands locked on it, and would be forced to be ridiculed. One of the museum's actors were demonstrating the stocks, while a woman, who Hermione guessed was a tour guide was talking to a group.

"... during those thirteen months that the Witch Trials took place here in Salem," the tour guide said, "There were over one-hundred and fifty people accused. Many of those who were accused were put in these stocks to be laughed at by the townspeople. Vegetables and rocks were thrown at the prisoners here. Most of the time, they would stay locked up until it was proven that they had no dealings in witchcraft. Out of those one-hundred and fifty plus people, only a few more than twenty of them were killed one of three ways. Either by hanging, which was pretty common back then. There was also death by stoning, where the victims bones and body would be crushed by large rocks. You might be interested, and perhaps horrified, to hear that my own ancestor was one of those who were stoned to death."

A few of the guests on the tour gasped.

"Wrongly accused, I might say," the tour guide said. "And then there is the harshest of the punishments."

The tour guide turned and walked across the yard. Hermione saw three large wooden poles, each surrounded by wood planks and logs.

"Quite a few, at least thirteen of those who died," the tour guide said, "were burned to death on top of Salem Hill, which is now one of our town's graveyards, and perhaps the most famous."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

The tour guide nodded to Hermione.

"I heard a couple of rumors, and I was hoping you could verify them," Hermione said. "Those who were burned to death... were they buried at Salem Hill?"

"It is believed so," the tour guide said, "Yes."

"But I also heard they are in unmarked graves," Hermione said, "Or perhaps no grave at all."

"Oh, there is a grave," the tour guide said, "Actually it was thought that there was crypt built just for those who were burned. It is believed that the victims of the Witch Trials who were burned were the ones who some of the settlers back then believed could really be guilty of witchcraft. It is also believed they had some real proof of this witchcraft then, though no one could prove it now. There are no documents of that, only the names of the victims. But these people who were burned were put in this crypt, and locked away from the public."

"That seems harsh," Ron said, "Surely people would want to mourn those victims."

"The settlers back then didn't want anyone to mourn these people," the tour guide said, "because the only ones who would ever mourn them would be their family and friends, who might also be guilty of witchcraft."

"Is it known where this crypt is?" Hermione asked, "I mean... at Salem Hill."

"Nobody has ever been able to find the crypt," the tour guide said. "No documents ever recorded the location of it. Some historians think it is just a legend, and that the settlers just did away with the victim's ashes unceremoniously. Any more questions?"

None of the tour guests acknowledged this.

"All right," the tour guide said, "Let's head to the dungeons. I'm sure you'll all love this part."

The tour group walked back into the building. Hermione and Ron stayed there.

"So do you think this crypt really exists?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I do. The lady said at least thirteen victims were burned to death."

"The Thirteen Souls," Ron said.

"Yes," Hermione said, "And if they were really witches and wizards, then obviously those witches and wizards who survived must have had something to do with their burial. Perhaps the crypt has never been discovered by Muggles, because it was hidden by magic. I bet the crypt is at Salem Hill somewhere. And I bet whoever this group is that is going to create this evil knows exactly where it is."

"As interesting as that all sounds, Hermione," Ron said, "I thought we weren't going to worry about any of that today?"

"It does seem to creep up on us even when we're trying to avoid it, doesn't it?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"Well," Ron said, "if you have ideas for today that don't have anything to do with the Witch Trials, I suggest we do that. It would be the best way to avoid that kind of stuff."

"Hmm," Hermione said, "Finding something fun to do in Salem that has nothing to do with the Witch Trials. That might be a tough one."

"Ha ha, very funny," Ron said.

"I'm sure we could find a beach around here," Hermione said, "if you're interested in swimming. We could buy stuff for a picnic."

"Now that sounds like a plan," Ron said. "Nothing evil about swimming."

"Maybe the occasional shark," Hermione said.

"You better be joking," Ron said.

"We will be swimming in the ocean," Hermione said.

"Well, if we see a shark," Ron said, "you can save me from it. Then we won't have to worry about that whole hero thing in the tarot reading anymore."

Hermione laughed.

They stayed in the museum for another half-an-hour and looked around it. The dungeon was Hermione's favorite part, especially when one of the museum's actors, who was imitating a prisoner inside a cell, jumped out from the shadows and scared Ron. Hermione was overcome with giggles for quite a while after that.

-  
>A little over an hour after they left the museum, Hermione and Ron had finished shopping for things for a picnic, and had dressed in swimwear, and were now in a taxi, heading for a swim beach that the cabbie had suggested. Soon they arrived at Winter Island, a small island just off the coast of Salem. It had a nice little park for picnics and also a swim beach.<p>

"If you want some suggestions on where to go around here," the cabbie said, as Hermione paid him the fare, "besides swimming and picnicking, there is a lighthouse about one-hundred yards up the coast just east of the beach. It is open to the public, and easy to access. But I warn you, it is also rumored to be haunted. You know... ghosts and spooks."

"We're not afraid of ghosts," Hermione said, grinning.

"Then you'll have no problems with the light house," the cabbie said, then handed Hermione a small card. "If you need a ride back into town in the next few hours, there are pay-phones nearby. Just call that number, and I'll pick you up."

"Well, thank you," Hermione said.

"My pleasure," the cabbie said, "Enjoy yourselves. Beware of sharks!"

Hermione grinned, and got out of the car with Ron. They walked over to the beach, where a few people were swimming and enjoying the sand.

"Swimming first, or lunch?" Hermione asked.

"If I have to brave shark-infested waters, I'm going to need lunch first," Ron said.

Hermione grinned, and they walked over to a picnic table.

"Okay, I know we agreed on no more discussions today about the prophecy and stuff," Hermione said, as she started putting together things for sandwiches, "But if Harry and Ginny are going to be here tomorrow, we need to figure out what we're going to tell them about all of this. They're not exactly going to buy a story that we were lonely on our honeymoon."

"I find the truth is always the best place to start," Ron said, before popping a crisp into his mouth.

"Oh, I can see that now," Hermione said, chuckling, "'Hey, Harry, we invited you here, because we need you to be part of a ritual which we don't know anything about. Oh, and hey, did you know you're part of a Magical Trinity that is prophecized to rid a new evil we also have no clue about?' Yeah, that's going to go well."

"It's a good place to start," Ron said, shrugging. "I'd say we have a few things to start on tomorrow. For starters, a visit to Salem Hill in search of this crypt."

"That's what I was thinking too," Hermione said, nodding, "Also, there's something else on my mind. Do you think we should tell them about the vervain?"

"Definitely," Ron said, nodding. "I'm not going to have my sister go anywhere near that stuff, and they need to know what it does."

"I meant," Hermione said, "how it has affected me. Should we tell them that?"

"Do you think your magic will completely return?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure ninety-five percent sure it will," Hermione said, "I'm going take another shower tonight and put more of that potion on my arm. Between the warm water, and getting some rest afterward, it will probably do some good."

"Then we'll keep that between us," Ron said, "Unless they find out about it."

"I agree," Hermione said. "We shouldn't let them worry about that. There's already enough for us to worry about."

"You're sure you want to swim?" Ron asked. "With your arm the way it is?"

Hermione looked at her arm.

"The burn hasn't come back yet," she said, "I'll be fine. Besides... someone needs to save your arse from any sharks that come."

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed.

-  
>After lunch, Hermione and Ron found a spot on the beach, and set down their towels. They stripped to their swim clothes, and rubbed suntan lotion on each other, then waded into the ocean. The water was cool and refreshing on the warm spring day, and the salty smell of the sea drifted into Hermione's nose. They swam for a a few hours, splashing each other playfully, and floating on the waves, as they pushed back toward the shore. Back on shore, Hermione cuddled up to Ron on the towels, allowing the sun to naturally dry them.<p>

"Your arm okay?" Ron asked, his fingers tracing the edges Hermione's arm, "That doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No," Hermione said, "I think the potion's making it better. I'm sure after a couple of days, my arm will be fully healed."

"And your magic?" Ron asked, in a low voice, so the other people on the beach wouldn't hear him.

"Hopefully it comes back completely by the time we have to perform this ritual," Hermione said.

"If we even perform it at all," Ron said. "Remember we have no clue what it is to begin with."

"True," Hermione said.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow," Ron said. "For now, I'm focused on you."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked.

"Would you like me to prove it?" Ron asked, grinning.

Hermione grinned. She looked around to see if anyone was looking at them, then leaned toward Ron, kissing him softly on the lips. Ron deepened the kiss, pressing Hermione back against her towel. Ron traced his fingers around across Hermione's shoulders, and she giggled against his lips, when his fingers made their way across her stomach, lightly tickling her skin.

"Mmm, as much as I love this," Hermione said, "I'm kind of embarrassed at the thought of someone watching us."

"I doubt anyone is watching us," Ron said.

He kissed her again, and she briefly returned the kiss before sitting up.

"We can continue this later," Hermione said. "I want to go find that light house before it gets dark."

Ron scowled, but agreed anyway, and they packed up their things then started off down the coast. It took about twenty minutes before Hermione saw the lighthouse in the distance. They headed for the wooden bridge, and crossed it to the lighthouse.

"Is it open?" Ron asked, "Doesn't look like anyone is here."

"The cabbie said it was open to the public," Hermione said.

She walked up to the front door and tested the doorknob, which turned, opening the door.

"Guess we're allowed in," Hermione said.

"Ladies first," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked inside. To her left, she saw a narrow stone stairwell, heading up the tower. In front of them, there was a narrow hallway leading to a small room. They walked toward the room. In the middle of the room, stood what appeared to be a podium, but when they got closer, they noticed a brass-plated sign on top of the podium.

"'Welcome to the Salem Lighthouse'," Hermione said aloud, as she read the sign, "'One of the oldest lighthouses in the United States of America. The lighthouse was brand new back in the late 1600s, and was believed to be a refuge for settlers who were suspected of witchcraft.'"

"Some hiding spot," Ron said, "Anyone could get in here."

"Not exactly," Hermione said, "This island could have been one large forest at the time of the Witch Trials, and only accessible by rowboats back then."

"Still," Ron said, "You think people would have left Salem if they were afraid of being suspected of witchcraft."

"Not everyone had the means to do so back then," Hermione said. "Plus, I bet the exits inland were guarded around the time of the Witch Trials. Depending on how treacherous it was getting out to this lighthouse back then, I bet most of the townspeople were afraid to come out here."

"Didn't the cabbie say it was haunted?" Ron asked. "The settlers during the Witch Trials were very superstitious. Perhaps fear kept them away from this place."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that is one of the reasons this was chosen as a hiding spot," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Come on, let's go to the top before it gets too dark in here."

Hermione nodded and walked with Ron up the narrow steps toward the top of the lighthouse. When they reached the top of the steps, they went in through a doorway and found an old wooden ladder that led up to the search-light."

"I'll go up first," Hermione said, "That way you can catch me if I fall."

"Right," Ron said, "Try not to fall anyway."

Hermione chuckled and started up the ladder. She reached the top and Ron followed up right behind her. They had a full three-sixty view around them at the top. In the west, the sun was getting ready to set.

"Wow," Hermione gasped, "This is absolutely breathtaking!"

"Yeah, it is," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione smiled, and Ron put his arms around her, as they watched the sun sink below the horizon. When they returned inside the lighthouse, it was rather dark. Ron used Lumos, to light up their path, as they walked down the steps. Hermione headed for the door, and was about to open it, when she saw something out the corner of her eye.

"Point your wand over there again," Hermione said, pointing to the open space to the right of the door.

Ron did so. When the light hit the wooden floor, Hermione saw what looked like a large circle that had been drawn into the floor.

"Whoa," Ron said, walking over to it, "How come we didn't see that before?"

"Maybe it can only be revealed by magic?" Hermione suggested, then took out her wand. "Let's see if this works. Revelio!"

There was a short delay in her magic, but then three orbs of blue light flew out of her wand and over to the circle. Suddenly, the wood floor under the circle, slid away to right, revealing a large hole in the ground. Hermione walked forward and noticed that a rope ladder had been built into a narrow pipe-like tunnel.

"What do you think is down there?" Ron asked.

"I'm betting this is where the settlers hid when they came to the lighthouse," Hermione said.

"But," Ron said, "If this can only be opened by magic –?"

"It must have been witches and wizards who hid down here," Hermione said.

"Why hide, though?" Ron asked. "Why not just apparate away from town?"

"Good question," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Er... should we go down there?"

"I'm rather curious what is down there," Hermione said, nodding.

"I'll go first," Ron said. "Just so I can test the rope. I'm sure it is over 300 years old. Could be treacherous. Can you light up your wand?"

"Lumos," Hermione whispered.

A moment later, a small orb of light circled around Hermione's wand. Ron stepped on the ladder and started climbing down it. A couple suspenseful minutes later, Ron called up to Hermione. Hermione stepped onto the ladder, then started going down it. When she got to the bottom, Ron helped her off of it. Hermione raised her wand, letting the light reach father around her. They were in a circular room, as wide as the lighthouse.

"Over here," Ron said, "Think I saw something."

Hermione followed Ron across the room, and Ron shone his light on the wall. Hermione's eyes widened. There, in plain sight on the wall, was a large drawing of the Magical Trinity sign.

"Ron," Hermione gasped, "This wasn't a hideout for the settlers. This might have been the headquarters for the original Magical Trinity."

"Which means those three witches knew exactly what they were," Ron said.

"I guess so," Hermione said.

Hermione shone her light around, then saw a large wooden bookshelf resting against the far corner of the room. She walked over to it. It was completely empty, or so Hermione thought. She reached up on her tip-toes, and put her hands on the top of the bookshelf. She grinned when she felt her fingers touch something. She grabbed for it, and brought it down. It was a small book, about a few inches thick of pages.

"What did you find?" Ron asked, walking over to Hermione.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said.

She opened the book, and turned the pages.

"Blank," Ron said, "All of them."

"Maybe not," Hermione said. "I can try a few things, but I think we should get out of here first."

Ron agreed, and Hermione went up the ladder first. Ron followed her. They grabbed their duffel bags and left the lighthouse.

"Want to try to apparate?" Ron asked, "it would save a load of time."

"Couldn't hurt to try," Hermione said.

"We'll do it together," Ron said.

Hermione nodded and took Ron's hand.

"On three," Ron said.

Ron counted down, and Hermione felt her feet lift off the ground, and her breath leave her lungs. A few moments later, the air returned to her lungs, When she opened her eyes again, they were inside the Witches Brew.

"Made it," Ron said.

Hermione felt a sharp pain in her hand.

"Ow," Hermione growled.

"Your arm?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said, lifting up her hand, "Splinched myself. Just a fingernail."

"Sorry," Ron said, "Probably happened cause your magic isn't completely back."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Lucky it is just a fingernail. Dittany will take care of that."

They walked back up to their room. Ron helped Hermione apply Dittany to her fingernail.

"Hungry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Seems like a long time since we had the sandwiches."

"I'll be right back," Ron said, "We'll have dinner in here again."

Hermione nodded. She took the blank book from her bag and pointed her wand at it.

"Revelio," Hermione said.

Even with the delay, nothing happened. Hermione tried a few more spells, but nothing showed up in the book. Hermione wondered if it was just a blank book that had been left behind. There hadn't been anything else down there. Ron returned a few minutes later. As Hermione ate dinner, she thought of more ways to check if there was anything in the book.

"Nothing?" Ron asked.

"Nope," Hermione said, "Not yet. Let's see."

She tried another spell, and felt pain come back to her arm. She hissed as she saw a faint red tinge come back to her arm.

"You shouldn't strain yourself, Hermione," Ron said.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said, "Just need more of that potion."

"Rest up," Ron said, "We'll try to figure out what is in that book tomorrow. Maybe Harry will have an idea."

Hermione frowned.

"I was really hoping we'd find something," she said, "When I saw that Magical Trinity sign, then found this book, I really hoped there would be some answers in it. Like something about the ritual."

"I know," Ron said. "There still might be. Seems strange that they left a blank book just laying around."

"Yeah," Hermione said. "I'll take a shower. Maybe it'll clear my head."

"One second," Ron said.

Hermione looked at Ron questioningly. Ron leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss and grinned.

"Thank you for today," Ron said, "I had a blast."

"I'm glad," Hermione said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and walked into the bathroom.

-  
><strong>I'll just end that right there. Ugh... I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Kept trying to decide how to end it so I just kept writing. Hope you liked it anyway! More to come! <strong>


	16. Salem Hill

**Chapter 16  
>Salem Hill<strong>

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short delay. Had a cold the past couple of days, and wasn't really feeling up to writing for a while. Now to answer a couple questions that was asked in a review:**

**Q: Wow! a Muggle psychic that knows about witches, never saw that coming. How does she know about them? **

**A: That will be answered in the next couple of chapters. Madame Phoebe makes an appearance again soon.**

**Q: I****'m just curious, did u base the magical trinity off of Charmed as well as Phoebe?**

**A: Maybe a little bit... not too much. Kind of coincidental. Didn't even think about that until after I wrote about the stuff.**

**(Hermione's PoV)**

When Hermione woke up on Wednesday morning, Ron was fast asleep beside her. She sat up and checked her arm. There were no reddish marks on it like the morning before, but Hermione was still cautious. She picked up her wand and pointed it at the blank book they had found at the lighthouse. She used a Summoning Charm, and the book came to her right away. Hermione grinned, though something in the back of her mind told her that this could be a fluke, and that the vervain's poison could still be in effect.

Hermione stood up slowly, so as to not wake Ron, and picked out clothes for the day, then walked to the bathroom. She readied more of the reddish-colored potion, and put it on a washcloth, then undressed out of her nighties. She turned the warm water on in the shower, and stepped into it. She soaked the potion into her arm, and bathed herself under the flow of water.

When she walked back out of the bathroom, fully dressed, she saw Ron sitting up on the bed and looking at the blank book.

"Good morning," Hermione said.

"Morning, beautiful," Ron said, smiling, "Been trying to see if there is anything in this diary."

"I've tried most of the spells out that reveal that kind of stuff," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I was thinking," Ron said. "What if it didn't work because your magic is not one-hundred percent at the moment?"

"Maybe," Hermione said, "But I don't think we need to worry about that anymore. Watch this."

She walked over to the bedside table and picked up her wand.

"Accio Purse," Hermione said, pointing her wand at the table across the room.

Without delay, her purse flew across the room and Hermione caught it.

"Your magic is completely back?" Ron asked, grinning.

"I think so," Hermione said, nodding.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Ron said.

He put down the book and crawled across the bed, then put his arms around Hermione, hugging her.

"You're sure it is back?" he asked, "There isn't going to be some kind of... you know..."

"Relapse?" Hermione suggested, "I don't know. I hope not."

"I'm so bloody happy," Ron said.

Hermione grinned and Ron leaned toward her and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione grinned against his mouth and returned the kiss. Before Hermione could lose herself in the kiss, it was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hermione backed away and walked over to it, and opened it. Madam Derry was standing there.

"Sorry to disturb you," she said, "But there is a couple of people downstairs asking for you. They say they are friends of yours, and that you were expecting them? Their names are Harry and Ginny, I believe."

"Yes, we've been expecting them," Hermione said, "Tell them we'll come down and meet them soon."

"Right away," Madam Derry said.

"Thank you very much," Hermione said.

Madam Derry smiled and walked back down the hallway. Hermione shut the door. Ron was quickly getting dressed.

"Harry and Ginny are here?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Hermione said.

"We're going to have quite a bit of explaining to do," Ron said.

"Yep," Hermione said, again.

Ron grinned, and put on his shoes. They walked out of the room, and headed downstairs. Harry and Ginny were standing near the bar talking to Madam Derry.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, looking around Harry, "Ron!"

Hermione grinned and walked over to Ginny and hugged her.

"We're just trying to decide how long we're going to stay here," Harry said, looking at Hermione and Ron, "How long are you two planning to be here?"

"Er... Saturday at the latest," Hermione said, "I think."

"One room with one bed," Harry said, looking back at Madam Derry, "until Saturday."

Madam Derry told him how much it would cost, and Harry paid her.

"Thank you," Madam Derry said, "Enjoy Salem."

"Thanks!" Harry said.

"You two hungry?" Ron asked.

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Four breakfast specials, Madam Derry," Ron said, "and four butterbeers."

"Coming up in a few," Madam Derry said.

Hermione and Ron found a table, and Harry and Ginny disappeared up the stairs to find their room and put away their luggage. Madam Derry delivered their drinks and Harry and Ginny came back down a few minutes later."

"Okay," Harry said, after taking a drink of his butterbeer, "I know you couldn't explain too much in a letter, so how about you tell us why you wanted us to invade your honeymoon?"

"It all begins with a prophecy," Hermione said. "Sometime last week, the Divination professor at Salem Witch's Institute told a prophecy that foretold events that would happen at the Mid-Summer's Festival, probably during the high moon. Some kind of evil will take place here, and it has to do with the Thirteen Souls, which we believe is a group of witches and wizards whose ancestors were murdered during the Trials."

"But it won't happen until the middle of summer?" Ginny asked. "We're only at the end of spring right now."

"Sure," Hermione said, "but the Mid-Summer's Festival is taking place now and will go throughout the rest of the week."

"Something to do with long-lasting tradition," Ron said, "And the fact that in the olden days, May used to be considered Mid-Summer."

"So is that why you invited us?" Ginny asked, "because we're going to try to stop this evil?"

"Well, yes," Hermione said, "But apparently we have a lot more to do with it then just attempting to get rid of this evil group."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, "We were specifically part of the prophecy?"

"Technically," Hermione said, "There could be others that could qualify, but we don't really want to have to search for them."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, "How do we qualify?"

"Not you, Ginny," Ron said, "Harry, Hermione and me."

"Harry, have you ever heard of the Magical Trinity?" Hermione asked.

"Must have missed that in History of Magic," Harry said.

"If it was discussed in History of Magic, I missed it too," Hermione said, "Because until a couple of days ago, I had no clue about it. The Magical Trinity is a group of three wizards and/or witches. Three companions who are the best of friends. Three who would die for each other."

"I'm sure you could find a lot of people like that," Harry said.

"Yes, but how many of those can you find," Hermione said, "who each have different blood-types. Pure-blood..."

Hermione nodded to Ron.

"Half-Blood," she said, motioning to Harry, "And then Muggle-born... me. Those three blood-types make up the Magical Trinity."

"So what does that have to do with the Prophecy?" Harry asked.

"The prophecy basically said," Ron said, "that the Magical Trinity needs to come quickly. Probably to the aid and fight this evil."

"That sounds easy," Harry said.

"Not exactly," Hermione said. "When I read up on the Magical Trinity, it said that when together, the three companions can do some kind of ritual that could either be dangerous or beneficial to them and their surroundings. Because the prophecy specifically asked for the Magical Trinity, I think the ritual is going to have to be made."

"Do you know about this ritual?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione said.

"But we're well on the track for it," Ron said. "Yesterday we found what seemed to be a hideout for the last Magical Trinity, which was the three witches who were the reason the Witch Trials began in the first place. There, we found a book. Unfortunately, we couldn't find anything in it. It was blank. But we think it might be hidden... invisible or something. We've tried all sorts of spells, but nothing is working."

"What about a Revealing Potion?" Harry asked.

"I had thought about that," Hermione said, "But the problem is... this is a pretty old book. We don't want it getting soaked and ruined in a potion. Especially if it could have answers."

"Right," Harry said, "Didn't think about that."

"We'll figure out something," Ron said.

"What else did you find on the Magical Trinity?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we found a statue of a cauldron," Ron said. "It was at the same location where the original Magical Trinity started the events that brought on the Witch Trials. Kind of like a shrine I guess. The problem was..."

Ron looked at Hermione.

"We couldn't get anywhere near it," Hermione said.

She told Harry and Ginny about the vervain powder. Harry and Ginny looked shocked and horrified as Hermione explained how the vervain had burned and poisoned her.

"It seems to be okay now," Hermione said, "But it was pretty horrible. I was lucky because it only burned me a little. If we would have walked over it, we would have lost our powers."

"It might have killed you too," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"So the vervain powder is surrounding this statue?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "We can't get near it."

"Looks like the statue must be important then," Harry said.

"Most likely," Hermione said.

Madam Derry walked over to the table and served them four plates of food.

"So," Harry said, when Madam Derry walked away, "You have a blank book that might be important though you can't get it to reveal its information. There's a statue that probably is important, but we can't get to it. Is there anything we can do that isn't somehow blocking us?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "We can visit Salem Hill Graveyard. It is the place where the victims of the Witch Trials were buried, and it is where the thirteen witches and wizards were burned on the stakes. We found out yesterday that these thirteen could have been put in a secret crypt in the graveyard. Muggle legends state that they cannot find this crypt and think it is a legend itself. But... I don't think the Muggles could see it."

"You think enchantments were placed around the crypt keeping Muggles out?" Ginny asked.

"Exactly," Hermione said.

"Guess we know where to go first," Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"So," Ginny said, "I want to hear about your cruise. How was it?"

"Amazing," Hermione said. "Swimming, dancing, and Ron even treated me to a couple hours at the massage parlor."

"A massage?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, for both of us," Ron said, "But yes."

"Is that all you did?" Ginny asked, "Swimming and dancing and massages?"

"Other than the obvious, of course," Harry said, grinning.

Ron rolled his eyes and blushed.

"We also met a couple of people," Hermione said, ignoring Harry, "Cale and Isabella Florentine. They're rather interesting. They're here in Salem, so you might meet them as well."

"Rather interesting?" Harry asked, "Like how? They're wizards?"

"We met quite a few witches and wizards on the cruise," Ron said. "These two were more interesting than your normal witch and wizard. Isabella's ancestor was one of the witches killed during the Salem Witch Trials, and we think her and her husband may be part of this group we mentioned earlier."

"Do they seem dangerous?" Ginny asked.

"They haven't really given any reason that they're dangerous," Hermione said. "They're mysterious, but pretty friendly."

"Really friendly," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Uh-oh," Harry said, "That doesn't sound too good."

"Well," Hermione said, "Let's just say that during at least half our cruise, they seemed to find us at different times."

"That could be a coincidence," Harry said. "A cruise ship is only so big."

"I hope you're right," Hermione said.

-  
>After breakfast, Hermione and the others left the Wizards Brew. They walked down the sidewalk, and Hermione hailed a taxi-van, which was bigger and held more people than the normal taxi. It took a little over fifteen minutes before they arrived at Salem Hill Graveyard, where the taxi stopped at the gate right outside. Hermione paid for the ride, and everyone stepped out of the cab, and walked into the graveyard.<p>

The graveyard was literally on a large hill. Graves were scattered on even ground throughout the hill, and a red-bricked road led throughout the graveyard up the hill. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny made their way up the road. Near the top, a black, wooden fence separated the rest of the graveyard. Inside the wooden fence lay old graves covered in moss and dirt.

Hermione noticed the name on one of the graves nearby.

"These are the Muggles who were killed during the Witch Trials," Hermione said, "These names are the same ones in the museum."

"Separated from the rest," Ginny said, "Probably as a memorial for those lost during the Witch Trials."

"Look, there are mausoleums up at the top," Harry said, pointing toward the top of the hill, "Maybe the crypt is somewhere around there."

They arrived at the top of the hill, where four mausoleums stood. Behind the mausoleums stood a large forest. Four large oak trees stood away from the forest, closer to the mausoleums. High on the branches of the trees hung ropes tied in nooses at the end.

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all," Ron said, staring open-mouthed at the trees.

"This must be where they hung the Muggles," Ginny said.

"But we're not looking for the location of the hangings," Hermione said, "We're looking for where the burnings took place."

"Maybe it is deeper in the forest," Ron said. "Remember what Isabella and Cale said? About the Salem Witches Institute? If you want to hide something around here, you need to do it..."

"Deep in the forest!" Hermione said, "Of course!"

"Away from the graveyard?" Ginny asked.

"If the crypt was hidden intentionally," Hermione said, "It was done by witches and wizards. They didn't want Muggles to find it, so they put it deep into the forest."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said, "Let's go."

"Into the dark, creepy forest?" Ron said, "Yeah, you first, Harry."

"What happened to that brave, chivalrous Gryffindor spirit, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"I'll stay close to Hermione," Ron said, taking Hermione's hand, "That should be chivalrous enough."

"Aw, my hero," Hermione said, grinning.

"Oh, please," Harry said, as he walked into the forest with Ginny.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron said, as he and Hermione followed them, "This is still our honeymoon... even if we're having to deal with some kind of evil."

"Hear, hear," Hermione said.

The deeper they got into the forest, the darker it became. There were so many trees, that it formed a canopy above them, allowing very little sunshine into the forest. After a while, Hermione and the others had to use magic to light their way.

"So what are we looking for?" Harry asked.

"I-I'm not sure," Hermione said, "Magic usually leaves traces, but I can't find anything."

"Maybe we were wrong," Ron said, "Maybe there isn't anything in here."

"We should keep searching," Hermione said, "At least for a little while."

But after another half-an-hour, their search came up empty. They headed back to the graveyard.

"I really thought we'd find something," Hermione said, as they walked down the hill leading back to the gate, "Maybe the crypt really is a legend."

"Hey!" a voice said, behind them, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Hermione turned around. Madam Phoebe, the Muggle Psychic was walking towards them.

"Madam Phoebe?" Ron asked.

"You remember, good!" Madam Phoebe said.

"Who's this?" Ginny asked.

"Long story," Hermione said, "Did you want something, Madame Phoebe?"

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior yesterday," Madam Phoebe said, "You kind of frightened me."

"We frightened you?" Ron asked, "You were the one who told us to get out of your shop because you knew we weren't Muggles. And all that talk about the Chariot?"

"Yes, I wanted to apologize for that," Madam Phoebe said, "You see... the night before you came to my shop, I had this dream. I've never had a dream about any of my customers, before or after I met them, but I had two dreams about the two of you. One the night before I met you. When I met you, I couldn't believe it. I thought it was a coincidence."

"You had a dream about us?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows, and looking sideways at Hermione.

"Yes!" Madam Phoebe said, "In my dream, I was told by you two that you'd need my help. I wasn't sure what to make of it. Like I said, I thought it was a coincidence at first. But then I had the second dream, and in it, you two told me to help you again. Believe me, I know people call me a fraud, and sometimes I think I am, but these dreams really happened and really astounded me. I believe I have to help you with something. So, as long as you are in Salem, if you need anything from me, just ask. I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to help you with, but I'm at your service."

"Really?" Hermione asked, "You're at our service?"

"This is fate," Madam Phoebe said.

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Ron asked, "After all that talk about the chariot following us. You haven't even explained how you know about the wizarding world."

"It's a long story," Madam Phoebe said, "You see... one of my ancestors was a victim of the Witch Trials. She was a Muggle of course, and completely innocent. For years, ever since I found out about my history, I tried to find out who I could blame for her death. I thought it was just crazed townspeople at the time, who really believed in witchcraft, which at the time I thought was nonsense. Then I went to a Psychics convention years ago, and Sybil Trelawney was there. I guess she was just interested in Muggle psychics."

"You know Professor Trelawney?" Harry asked.

"That's how she found out we were wizards," Ron said.

"Sybil Trelawney impressed me at the convention," Madam Phoebe said, "She was doing things I had never seen any psychic do. I wanted to talk to her, so I followed her, and when I found her, she was doing real magic. Magic that I've only heard of in stories. That was when I realized witchcraft was real. I did research on it, and found out about the wizarding world. It was quite difficult for someone like me – whom you call a Muggle – to find out this stuff, but I did. Most people think I'm crazy, so nobody would really believe me if I told them about the wizarding world."

"So you found out about the wizarding world," Hermione said, "Because you eavesdropped on Trelawney?"

"Yeah," Madam Phoebe said, "I had no intention of doing that, of course. It was all an accident. I wanted her to teach me what she knew, but when I realized what she was, I was scared of her. I was afraid of witches and wizards for quite some time. Actually until just yesterday when I met you, and realized that what I saw wasn't frightening at all. I want to do some good with what I know. I want to help you with whatever you need."

"I'm not sure you can help us," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Harry said, "What if she can?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"One moment, Madame," Harry said.

Harry walked away from Madame Phoebe, and Hermione, Ron and Ginny followed him.

"How can she help?" Hermione asked.

"She's a Muggle, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Well, vervain powder only affects wizards and witches," Harry said, "She can cross the powder."

"Right," Hermione said, "Hadn't thought about that."

"One problem though," Ron said. "She can't see the statue. Only wizards and witches can."

"Actually, I think she might be able to see it," Hermione said, "My parents are Muggles, and they could see the Leaky Cauldron when I showed it to them. If we're in the area with Madam Phoebe, she might be able to see the statue."

"She could tell us if there is anything strange about the statue," Harry said.

"I hadn't even thought about that," Hermione said.

"But do you think we can trust her?" Ginny asked. "She seems pretty wonky to me."

"I agree with Ginny," Ron said.

"She's wonky," Hermione said, "But this might be the only chance we have to figure out what the ritual is for the Magical Trinity. I mean... if there is anything in that book, Ron... that statue might tell us how to reveal it."

"You think so?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "But we have to take the chance. The Mid-Summer Festival is going on right now, and the high moon will happen on Friday night. We only have two-and-a-half days to find out what is going on."

"Right," Harry said, "We have an opportunity here. We need to use it."

"I hope we don't regret this," Ron said.

"Me too," Hermione said.

She walked back over to Madame Phoebe.

"Madam Phoebe?" she said, "We've decided that you can help us. How about you meet us in an hour at the Salem Witch House. We'll show you what to do then."

"Sounds good to me," Madame Phoebe said, "Thank you for allowing me to join you."

"If you help us," Hermione said, "You'll deserve our thanks."

-  
><strong>Decided to end it there. What will they find at the statue? Will they find a way to reveal what is in that book? And if so, what is in it? Those answers and more coming soon! <strong>

**Hope you liked the chapter!**


End file.
